The Fated Omiai
by Repiece
Summary: What will happen to life at Mahora Academy, when a 15 year old red head arrives and meets Konoka as her partner in an omiai meeting.
1. The Fated Omiai

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fated Omiai**

Konoka sighed for like the umpteenth time today. She was not a fan of the omiai meetings that her grandfather would always set up for her. She knew her grandfather always set up these meetings for good intentions, but she wondered when he would get a clue that she just wasn't interested in getting married just yet. 'I'm only in my second year of middle school! I'm too young to get married.' She though letting out another sigh. Not only did she dislike going to these meetings, she always seemed to get stuck with partners that were much older, even ones that were twice her age.

She had to think of another plan to try and get away from this meeting, just like she did all those times before, but today was a bit trickier. There were a lot more guards than normal which didn't leave any room for her to run away. She began to think of another possible way to escape, but all the strategies she used before were useless in this situation. This also made her wonder about the person she actually is meeting. If there were this many guards to make sure to keep her in the room, it probably meant that whoever this person was was very important.

Sighing again, she wrinkled her purple colored, flower pattern kimono. Her partner was late. It felt like she was waiting for her partner for hours, but unfortunately it was only about 15 minutes since she entered the room. She started to get impatient. She hoped that her partner decided to reschedule so that she could go back to her dorm, change quickly and prepare her bag for the start of the new semester. However, lady luck was not on her side as the door opposite the one she entered opened and a man in a black suit and glasses walked out. Konoka looked up at him thinking he was the body guard of the other person involved in the meeting. It turned out she was right, as several more body guards entered the room making it that much harder to escape. She knew she had no choice but to go with the meeting, praying that it wasn't some man that was much older than her. Her prayers were answered.

Konoka's eyes slightly widened at the entrance of a teenager whom, she had to guess was roughly about a year older than her, enter the room. She was certainly surprised. She wondered if he was in a similar situation as she was, both being forced into this omiai meeting. If he was, then she most definitely felt sorry for him. She hated going to these meeting as much as the next person, but she also hated when someone else, who was as young as her, had to go through the same thing. She wondered if he felt the same as her, despite the supposed fake smile she thought he had.

"Konoe Konoka-sama, it is an honor to be here at your presence." The security guard that entered first spoke as he bowed his head and placed a hand to his chest. Konoka returned the bow and greeted him with a smile.

"It is an honor to meet with you as well." Konoka gracefully replied.

"Thank you Konoka-sama, allow me to introduce you to yo-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head toward the owner of the hand.

"Thank you Irudo, but I think I can introduce myself." The red haired teen said nicely as the man named Irudo looked at him, hesitating for a moment before nodding his head and walked away back to where the other security guards were stationed around the room. Konoka watched as the red head sat down on the small mat across from her and gave Konoka a genuine smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Konoka-san, my name is Negi Springfield."

"It is an honor to meet you, Negi-kun." Konoka replied back with her own smile. She looked at him in detail and blushed a little at how cute he kind of looked. Suddenly, Negi used his hand to motion Konoka closer, which she found strange but did so anyway until they were about a couple inches apart from each other. Konoka felt her cheeks get warm at the close contact and wondered what he was about to do, when he opened his mouth and whispered something to her.

"I'm sorry about all this. I can tell that you are used to being in these omiai meetings a lot, so I was just wondering...wanna escape from this place together?" His proposal shocked Konoka as she blinked at him and all he did was smile at her, awaiting her answer. Konoka eyed the security guards around the room and found no opening to escape.

"Um...sure but how exactly do you plan to escape with all these guards?" Negi chuckled.

"Just follow my lead." He told her, pulling back and put his fist to his mouth to cough. "Irudo-san?"

"Hai, Negi-san!" Irudo perked up and walked toward Negi, going down on one knee.

"I don't like her." Konoka sat there in shock.

"Huh?" She said in confusion as Irudo looked at Negi in shock, who had his head tilted to the side avoiding to look at Konoka or Irudo.

"Negi-san, what are you saying?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Negi responded like a spoiled rich brat. "I said I don't like her."

Konoka wasn't sure what she should say. One minute he acted all nice to her and offered to run away from this omiai meeting and now he was acting like some spoiled rich boy who didn't get his video game of choice.

"B-But...Negi-san..." Irudo was as confused as Konoka at this sudden change of tone. Negi however, continued to avoid looking at him, but opened his eyes to look over at Konoka and then, to her surprise, winked at her.

It was then that she was catching on. 'I see...good plan...Negi-kun.' It was then Konoka's turn to act like a spoiled brat as she crossed her arms and turned away from Negi. "Is that so? Well, I don't like you either, you spoiled brat." She never talk the way she just did, but she had to make it believable and hoped that it was good enough to fool the guards. Luckily, it worked.

"What did you call me?" Negi frowned in anger, slamming his fists on the table.

"A spoiled brat. Do you need me to spell it out or something?" Konoka responded not bothering ti look at him.

"Ah, Konoka-sama, Negi-san!" Irudo said their names trying to calm them down, but it wasn't working.

"You think I'm a spoiled brat! Well, your nothing but a spoiled princess!" Negi fired back causing Konoka to flush in embarrassment and finally look at him, both acting like they were angry with each other.

"You know what, I don't need this!" Konoka smacked her hands on the table and stood up. She took one last look at Negi, before turning around and heading toward the door.

Negi stood up as well and began following Konoka, while he shout one last thing for the guards to hear. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" It was then that both of them disappeared behind the door, leaving the security guards all shocked at what just transpired here. Irudo stared at the door, hoping one of them would return, until he realized that they were not coming back. Realization hit him hard as he found out that the two of them were just acting and immediately rushed toward the door. He opened it and his eyes widened and jaw dropped to the ground in shock. The two of them were gone and out of sight.

"Those slick foxes!" Irudo cursed underneath his breath as a small vein was seen on his bald head. "What are you guys doing! Go find them!" He ordered the others as they scrambled in look for the two escapees.

* * *

"Oh man, did we get them good!" Negi laughed as he and Konoka found a vacant room to hide inside in. Konoka laughed as well as she looked over at Negi who leaned against the door. When she finished laughing, she was able to take a closer look at him and blushed when she saw how handsome he was. He was roughly a little taller than her, but his most striking feature was his red hair which was tied into a small ponytail at the end. Feeling her eyes on him, Negi looked over to Konoka and flashed her a warm smile which caused her blush to get slightly deeper as she reverted her eyes from him. "Is there something on my face or something?" Negi asked politely as Konoka shook her head, embarrassed that she was caught looking at him.

"N-No, it's nothing." She replied as Negi nodded his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, Konoka-san. My name is Negi Springfield. I have come here to Japan for special training, but I was then forced to go to this omiai meeting and as soon as they had me in their grasp, I couldn't escape." Negi explained to her as she nodded her head in understanding.

"It's okay Negi-kun. I know exactly how you feel. My name Konoka Konoe. I am a student of Mahora Academy and I'm forced to go to these omiai meeting by my grandfather. He's the Principle of Mahora Academy you see and he always seems to make me go to these meetings because he wants me to find someone that can protect me." Konoka explained her own situation as Negi nodded his head and listened to her like the English gentleman he was. "But I know my grandfather is only doing this because he cares about me." She continued showing a small sad smile while looking down to the floor. "But I'm too young for something like this, I mean we both are. Besides, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"I agree completely, Konoka-san." Negi responded. "You see, I believe it was your grandfather who recommended me and before I knew it I was here." Negi chuckled as Konoka joined in.

"That does sound like him." She added.

"By the way Konoka-san. I must say you look very pretty in that Kimono." He complimented her causing her face to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh Negi-kun, you shouldn't say that, your making me blush." She hit him on the head with a small mallet from the embarrassment causing Negi to laugh in amusement.

"Hey, I think I hear them from in here!" Both Negi and Konoka looked toward the door as the sound of multiple footsteps began walking toward the door.

"Uh oh! Looks like they found us." Negi chuckled as he offered his hand to Konoka who looked at it in confusion. "We should get get going before they catch us." He told her. Konoka nodded her head and took his hand before he placed a hand under her knees and a hand on her back, lifting her up as she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-What?" Konoka asked in shock. Negi looked down at her and smiled before he ran toward he window and jumped through it. Konoka was shocked beyond belief at his action as the door to the room finally opened. The guards opened the door just in time to see Negi jumped through the window and their eyes widened in horror because of the fact that they were two floors up. Konoka let out a scream and held on to Negi tightly, pushing her face closer to his chest and awaited for impact.

Konoka heard him mutter something under his breath, but she was too scared to hear what he said. A sudden abrupt stop made her squeal in shock before she felt Negi hit the ground with a light tap of his boots. She slowly began to open her eyes and looked up to Negi's smiling face and blushed. She turned her head and saw that they were safely on the ground which confused her. "Are you okay, Konoka-san?" He asked her, receiving a a nod from the blushing girl.

"Y-Yeah..." Negi smiled and was glad as he lowered her to the ground.

"There they are!" Both turned around to see some of the guards chasing after them.

"Man, they sure don't know when to quit." Negi chuckled and then took Konoka's hand, in which she blushed at the warmth of his hand against hers. "This way!" He told her and ran in the opposite direction of the guards.

* * *

It took a while, but they were able to get away from the guards again. Both Negi and Konoka tried to catch their breaths and slow down their racing heart beats from the long chase they endured. Once they were breathing calmly, Negi took out a small handkerchief he hand in his dress pants and handed it over to Konoka. "Here you go."

"Heh? I can't accept this!" She stammered waving her hands in front of her, protesting the idea.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as she eventually gave in and took the handkerchief from him. He took a peak to make sure no guards were nearby and let out a sigh of relief when none were in sight. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Negi told her, in which she frowned. Noticing this, he gave her a smile and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and then put up a wide grin. "Don't worry, I know we'll see each other again." He reassured her as she nodded. "Until then." He waved goodbye to her and began walking away as Konoka stared at his back.

She took one glance down at the handkerchief before she smiled warmly and walked away in the opposite direction, where her roommate was waiting for her.

Meanwhile, Negi stopped walking when he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see his old friend Takamichi leaning against a wall of the school's building. "It's good to see you, Takamichi." Negi smiled at his old comrade.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Negi-kun." He replied back with his own smile. "So, how do you like Mahora Academy so far?" He asked curiously as Negi looked up to the sky, a smile on his face.

"It's one interesting place." He replied as Takamichi chuckled.

"Yes, that is quite true. Well, I hope you complete your training, Negi-k...ah, or should I say, Negi-sensei."

Negi laughed. "Negi-sensei, huh? I like the sound of that."

**To Be continued...**


	2. The 15 Year Old Teacher

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The 15 Year Old Teacher**

Konoka closed the door behind her as her roommate, Asuna Kagurazaka, looked up at her best friend, who looked like she was doing some running. The ponytail girl took a cookie from a plate on the table and took a bite out of it before asking her best friend why she was panting.

"What's wrong, Konoka? Did the omiai go that bad that you ran away again?" Konoka made a noise in surprise, unaware of Asuna's presence which made the other girl raise an eyebrow. Turning to her slowly, she took a deep breath and then showed her a small smile in response.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, Asuna. Not really, to tell you the truth this one wasn't so bad." She replied walking over to the bathroom. Asuna could only look at her questionably as she closed the door behind her. Konoka let out a sigh and the smile she had was placed again on her face. She leaned against the door and looked down at the handkerchief she had in her hand. The image of the the red haired boy clouded her mind as she pressed the handkerchief closer to her chest, feeling her cheeks get warm. 'I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'

* * *

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do, Negi-san." Irudo glared down at the nervous red haired teenager. He chuckled at the pressure the older man was giving off.

"W-Well, you see..."

"It's alright, Irudo-kun." Irudo was about to argue, but closed his mouth realizing who he was about to argue with. "I understand very well what Negi-kun's objective was. After all, it was me who asked him to go to the meeting in the first place." The old ma sitting behind the large desk at the end of the large room spoke, stroking his long white beard.

"Konoe-san..." Irudo muttered lowering his head apologetically.

"Hohohoho, you don't have to look so down, Irudo-san. You did your job very well." He complimented him, raising the spirits of the bald man.

"Hai, thank you, Konoe-san!" He lowered his head in thanks as both Negi and Konoemon smiled happily at him.

"Now then, let us begin with our next agenda." Konoemon stood up and walked over to Negi. "I have received word about the training that has been chosen for you and I must say it is a difficult task."

"Yes, but I'm not worried, Principal-sensei!" Negi replied enthusiastically.

"That is some very good spirit you have there Negi-kun." The Principal smiled. "I hope you complete your training. After all, if you do fail you get no second chances, so no pressure."

"Hehehehe, right..." Negi laughed nervously.

* * *

"Ah man, we if we don't hurry up we'll be late." Asuna yelled while she was running as fast as she could to Mahora Academy, Konoka riding on her roller blades next to her.

"Well, if you woke up earlier we wouldn't be worried about being late." Konoka told her as Asuna's face reddened in embarrassment.

"W-Whatever." She simply replied. Konoka only laughed at her friend and because of that, she rode passed a familiar red haired who was silently reading a book while walking toward Mahora Academy. The same boy looked up from his book, thinking he saw a familiar brown hair and when he saw nothing, he shrugged and returned to his reading.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE GETTING A NEW TEACHER!" Asuna shouted in shock. The entire class all became silent and turned their heads to Asuna.

"Sorry Asuna, but my grandpa told me that we are getting a new sensei a couple of days ago and I just forgot to tell you about it." Konoka apologized, scratching her cheek and smiling at her.

"How can you forget something that important?" Asuna asked her, receiving a chuckle from her friend.

"Don't say something like Asuna. I mean we know you like Takahata-sensei and all, but it should be fun with a new teacher." Makie, the pink haired, aerobic student of Class 2-A spoke. Asuna looked at her and blushed with embarrassment.

"Please, someone like her who is in love with old men like Takahata-sensei would never appreciate a new teacher." The blond class president, Ayaka commented making Asuna get angry at her.

"What did you say!" Asuna growled, but decided not to get into an argument with her. Sighing, she really hated the idea of a new teacher, but if this was true, she was not going to let this new teacher get away with replacing her Takahata-sensei. She grinned and walked toward the blackboard and took the eraser.

"What are you doing!" Ayaka shouted, but Asuna simply ignored her. "Don't ignore me!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to let this new teacher replace Takahata-sensei without my say in it!" She yelled back. Asuna continued to ignore Ayaka's rambling as she slid the classroom's door open slightly, placed the eraser at the top of the door and slid the door back to hold the eraser in place. "There that should do it!" She said proudly.

"As the class president, I won't let you do that!" She pointed her finger at Asuna as the two began to argue back and forth, with some of the other classmates watching on with sweat drops.

"A n-n-new s-sensei..." The shy purple haired girl, Nodoka stuttered.

"I wouldn't be to worried about it, Nodoka." Yui, Nodoka's short best friend, said to try and help her calm down. Nodoka didn't respond. She looked down at her desk and felt a small blush creep on her cheeks, trying to imagine what their new sensei could be like. She hoped it was someone who was nice like Takahata-sensei and did not want a teacher who would be a creep. She also hoped the new teacher would be a female so that she didn't have to worry about talking to a male teacher due to the problem she has talking to them.

"Yeah, Nodoka, you need to chill and relax!" Nodoka's other friend Haruna grinned at her. "I mean, he's probably going to be some old man, with glasses who probably would also fall asleep from time to time."

"Really, I heard he was a very young man, with red hair and looked as handsome as a prince in a fairy tale." A voice told Haruna, who shook her head in disagreement.

"Please, there is no way someone like that would become a tea-" Haruna stopped and blinked several times. 'Weird, it sounded like a male's voice, but...' The whole class at that point stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in the direction of the voice. They all were frozen in shock at the sight of the red haired boy, who was sitting on one of the desks with his right leg over his left and a book on his lap. The boy smiled at them and raised a hand to greet them.

"Yo." He simply said. Konoka was by far the most shocked out of all them. She never thought she would see the familiar red hair again and she was definitely was not expecting to be reunited with him again in this particular situation. She could feel her cheeks get warm when he suddenly looked in her direction and gave her the same smile he showed her the first time they met.

"W-Who are you?" Haruna finally asked as Negi smirked and hopped off the table. He closed his book and started walking to the front of the class. He put a fist to his mouth and let out a few coughs before answering Haruna's question, a wide smile on his lips.

"Hello everyone. My name is Negi Springfield and I am the new teacher for class 2-A. It would be a pleasure to getting know all of my students and I hope we will have fun times to come." He introduced himself as several girls let out gasps, some blushed at how handsome he was and some even had 'Are you kidding me?' faces. Negi knew he was going to get surprised shocks and all, but he wasn't expecting his students to suddenly rush over to him like a giant mob. "W-What!"

This was definitely something that he was not expecting as he was embraced and hugged by the girls. He could feel himself blush at some of the contact, which were to the chest area of some of the girls. Negi was a gentleman, but not even he couldn't prevent himself from blushing from all the contact he was getting. It was like he was having the life sucked out of him from the embraces, especially since they were pushing him from side to side and girl to girl. Konoka watched from afar at the hugs he was getting from her classmates and felt herself frown at the sight. She once ever felt jealous about anything, but watching Negi being mauled by the girls, the feeling of jealousy was taking over. She frowned. She hated this feeling.

"Negi-sensei..." Nodoka muttered under her breath as she blushed at the sight of the handsome boy. Yui looked over at her friend, hearing her whisper their new teacher's name and saw how she was looking at him and smiled.

"Oh my, aren't you the popular one, Negi-sensei." A voice from the door spoke as the girls stopped torturing the 15 year old teacher and turned toward the door. Asuna was the first to recognize the voice and was ready to put on a huge grin on her face and say his name out loud, but gawked when she saw the eraser she planted as a trap on top of his head.

"Takamichi! Help me!" Negi pleaded, reaching a hand out.

"Okay, girls! Please let go of your new teacher before you accidentally sent him to the nurse's office." He smiled, but showed authority in his voice as the girls all nodded their heads, some in disappointment and headed toward their seats. Negi let out a sigh in relief.

"Thanks a lot, Takamichi." Negi thanked his old friend. He nodded in response. "By the way, you have something on your head."

Takamichi blinked at him before raising a hand to his head and grabbed the eraser off of it. "Well, what do you know, I wondered how that got on my head."

"G-Gomen, Takahata-sensei!" Asuna suddenly jumped from her seat and apologized quickly.

"Ah, Asuna-kun, so it was you. Playing a practical joke again, huh?" He asked her with a smile that made the pony tail girl blush.

"W-Well, you see...i-it wasn't meant to be for you T-Takahata-sensei...it was meant to be for our new teacher." She explained, looking over to Negi, who looked back while tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I see..." Takahata understood bringing relief to Asuna.

"But wait a minute...how did you get here without coming through the door." Asuna asked, surprised.

"Oh, well you see, it was the time when you and your classmate were arguing that I managed to slip in. I saw the door slightly opened and looked up and that was when I noticed the eraser. I thought I wouldn't make a good first impression so I took it down and entered the classroom, but placed it back on so it wouldn't cause any suspicion. Luckily, you all were too focused on the argument that no one noticed me and since I didn't want to interrupt your friendly quarrel I just sat back and watched." Negi explained as everyone sweat dropped at his explanation.

"What kind of teacher does that!" Asuna yelled.

"Uh? But I thought you were having a debate about pranks and I didn't want to interrupt it." He answered innocently as everyone sweat drop again, this time with double the sweat.

Takamichi coughed to get Negi's attention and did so successfully. "Ah right! Sorry about that. Anyway, like I said before I am your new Homeroom and English teacher, so I hope we could all get along."

"No way!" Asuna yelled again. "There is no way I'm accepting that! This can't be true, is it Takahata-sensei."

"Asuna-kun, it is true and he will be your new teacher." Takamichi replied as Asuna gave up and sat back down. "By the way, Negi-kun, here is the class roster. I made some notes in it so that you are able to get to know your students." He handed him the roster.

"Ah, thank you so much Takamichi. This would most certainly help." Negi smiled up at the older man, taking the roster booklet from him.

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned to the Ayaka. "It is my pleasure as the class president of 2-A to welcome you on behalf of everyone here. If you need any help whatsoever, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Oh, well thank you. I will most certainly do that, Ayaka-san." He smiled at her which made her blush deeply red.

"A-Anything for you, Negi-sensei!"

"Well then, since you have this all under control, I will take my leave." Takamichi said as he headed toward the door. "Oh by they way, Negi-kun, the Principal asked me to tell you to meet him right after school along with Asuna-kun and Konoka-kun as well." He told Negi and Asuna immediately stood up.

"Why do me and Konoka have to go?" She asked. Takamichi only shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I do not know." He replied before leaving the class and sliding the door shut behind him. Asuna only growled and gritted her teeth in anger. She sat down and crossed her arms as everyone turned their attention back to Negi, who was deep in thought.

'Hmmm...the way she acts around Takamichi, could it be she...'

"Umm, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka called his name, worried about him. Negi was snapped away from his thoughts and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes...let us begin the lesson."

* * *

"I can't accept this, Principal-sensei! Please tell me this is a joke!" Asuna yelled while pointing a finger at Negi.

"Asuna-chan, your lively as ever." The Principle chuckled.

"Principal-sensei!"

"Yes, this no joke whatsoever, Asuna-chan. Negi-kun is the new English teacher and the Homeroom teacher for class 2-A." He replied to her question. Asuna gritted her teeth in anger and looked at Negi.

'S-Scary...' He thought.

"Ah, yes. I believe you two have met, isn't that correct Negi-kun, Konoka?" The Principal asked causing Konoka and Negi to blush in embarrassment.

"What!" Asuna yelled in surprise. "How do you two know each other!"

"W-Well, you see...you remember the omiai meeting I had about a couple of days ago?" Konoka asked her in which she nodded her head. "H-He was the person who I was meeting with." She told her with a reddened face. Asuna gawked in shock as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"A-Are you serious?" She asked again, hoping Konoka was making it up. Konoka gave her a nod.

"By the way, grandfather, why did you call us here?" Konoka asked.

"Ah, yes. Negi-kun?"

"Hai!"

"Do you happen to have any place to stay at the moment?" He asked.

"Umm, well I do have a hotel room not far from the academy that I have been staying the last few days." He responded as the Principal shook his head.

"That won't do." He said. "Unfortunately, the teacher's dorm is currently being renovated and we were unable to make you a room upon your arrival. So, I was hoping that Konoka and Asuna-chan would allow you to stay in their dorm for the mean time." All three blushed as deep shade of red as they ever done before at his request.

"A-Are you serious, Principal-sensei!" Asuna yelled. "Your gonna have a 15 year old teenage stay with two teenage girls!"

"I don't see the problem, besides I trust that you two would never do anything to Negi-kun." He stroked his beard.

"Us! What about him!" Asuna yelled again, pointing a finger at Negi, who continued to blush.

"Negi-kun is a gentleman. Despite his raging hormones, I'm sure he would never do anything inappropriate." The Principle responded and Asuna was about to argue again, but he instead turned to his granddaughter. "Will it be fine with you, Konoka?" He asked her as she looked up at him and thought about it for a moment. She then nodded her head in agreement.

"It would be f-fine. I have no objection." She replied, causing Asuna to be shocked at her beast friend's words.

"Are you serious, Konoka!" Konoka looked over to Asuna and nodded. Asuna couldn't believe that this was happening and realized that there was no way she was going to win the argument and sighed in defeat. "Whatever!" She then turned to Negi and pointed a finger at him. "But if you dare do anything, I will kick you, punch you or even throw you back to where you came from, you understand!"

Negi gulped and nodded his head at her threatening glare. 'Definitely scary...'

"Well then, I guess that settles it." The Principal smiled from behind his white beard. "I hope you three get along well with each other this term."

"Hmph!" Asuna pointed her nose in the air and began walking out of the room, followed by a blushing Konoka. Negi sighed and turned around to follow them. He was just about to leave the room when the Principal spoke to him.

"Negi-kun, don't forget your other mission...please don't." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, Principal-sensei. I won't." With that, Negi left the room, leaving the Principal to his thoughts.

'If it's him, then most definitely...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **I hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave any review you want, I appreciate every one of them! Ja Ne!


	3. Bath Time Fun

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bath Time Fun**

Negi and Konoka both walked off the train, Negi carrying his luggage and they began making their way toward the dorm room where Negi was going to stay during his time in Mahora, along with his new roommates Konoka and Asuna. Negi was grateful that Konoka used her spare time to help him and wanted to repay her somehow. The only problem was, he didn't know how. Konoka on the hand was glad to help Negi out, even though she offered to help carry some of his luggage to which the English gentleman declined her request. Her eyes roamed over to him and saw that he was having a little trouble carrying his luggage and was about to open her mouth to offer him some help, but he made a few readjustments and the luggage became much easier to carry.

Although he no longer looked like he had difficulty, she still thought she should ask again. "Um, Negi-kun, are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Negi looked over to her and smiled.

"It's quite alright, Konoka-san. I don't want to burden you with my belongings since you and Asuna are offering to let me stay with you." Konoka frowned, but gave up knowing full well how stubborn men were when it came to things like this.

The rest of the walk was a quiet one as Konoka led Negi through the dorms until they reached hers and Asuna's room. "Please wait here, Negi-kun. I'll go see if Asuna's asleep." Negi blinked at her before nodding his head. She opened to door and quietly entered the room. She looked around the room and when she heard the slight snores that emitted from the body on the top bed of the bunk bed, she knew Asuna was asleep. Turning back around, she walked to the front of the door and motioned Negi to enter and then placed a finger to her lips telling Negi to be quiet as he entered. Negi nodded and quietly walked inside, placed his luggage quietly next to the couch and then quietly closed the door to the room.

He let out a sigh before walking toward the couch and sat on it. He began to rub his shoulders as Konoka walked over to him with a cup of tea on a small metal plate. "Here you go, Negi-kun." She offered the tea and Negi gladly took.

"Thank you, Konoka-san." He thanked her before taking a sip of the warm tea. "Wow! This tastes delicious, Konoka-san." He was amazed at how good the tea. Konoka blushed from embarrassment and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh Negi-kun! You're embarrassing me!" She giggled.

After taking several more sips, he placed the cup on the table and began opening up his luggage. Konoka watched him and silently drank her own cup of tea. She took this opportunity to take a closer look at Negi's features. He looked like any ordinary 15 year old teenage. The only striking feature was the color of his hair in which she found actually suited him. Her thoughts were soon clouded with the idea of him sleeping in the same room as her. She felt her cheeks get warm at such thoughts and wondered why she agreed to her grandfather's request. She didn't know the answer.

"Um, Konoka-san?" Konoka was taken away from her thoughts as she looked at Negi. "Is there something on my face?" He asked making her blush.

"Wha-No, nothing like that." Konoka stuttered. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something and I guess I didn't notice that I was staring at you." She flustered embarrassingly.

"Oh, okay." Negi answered. "By the way, why is Asuna-san asleep so early?"

"Oh, that's because she has work delivering papers in order to pay off her tuition." Konoka explained looking up at the sleeping body of her best friend. "Although my grandfather pays for her tuition, she refuses to simply accept it and works to pay it off."

"Oh, I see." Negi smiled up at Asuna, getting a different light about the red hair colored ponytail girl. Negi returned to inspecting his luggage. Konoka resumed watching him intently as he went on to open his final suitcase and she blushed when she saw that it was filled with his boxers and socks. She made up an excuse to go to the kitchen and Negi watched with raised eyebrows at her. Shrugging it off, he returned to his suitcase and checked to see if he everything he put inside it was there. However, the sudden movement of his boxers alerted him. Negi blinked at the moving object that had one of his boxers over it and slowly reached his hand for it. He removed the underwear and when he did he saw the familiar white hair of his ermine friend. "C-Chamo-kun!"

Negi was shocked to see his pet friend ermine thing hiding in his suitcase. The ermine named Chamo froze at the sudden voice, fearing he was caught, but settled down when he saw who it was. "Ah, Aniki! Your probably wondering why I-" Chamo wasn't able to finish as Negi placed a hand over his mouth and placed a finger to his own lips to silence him.

"Shh, Chamo-kun! Otherwise you'll get caught by Konoka-san!" He yelled silently at the ermine and it was at that moment that Konoka popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Negi-kun?" Negi panicked at the sound of her voice and slowly turned his head around to look at Konoka, who was blinking at him in confusion.

"W-What is it, Konoka-san?" He asked as Chamo quickly ran and hid inside Negi's shirt.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked looking around, hearing Negi talking to someone.

"Huh? Oh, no one, Konoka-san! I was just talking to myself!" He lied.

"Oh, okay. By the way, do you have any special dishes you like that you want me to make for you for dinner?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Oh, um I would like to try some curry, if you don't mind Konoka-san?" He asked politely.

"It's no problem, Negi. Curry coming up!" She cheerfully exclaimed and went back into the kitchen, which gave Negi time to let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Aniki! You get to stay in a room with a babe like that!" Chamo popped out from Negi's shirt, a cigarette he got out of nowhere in his mouth as Negi looked at him, flustered and slightly angry at the ermine.

"Chamo-kun, it's not polite calling Konoka-san that!" He silently yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that Aniki." He apologized.

"So, why are you here, Chamo-kun? If I recall, I didn't bring you with me because of a certain incident?" Negi asked, narrowing his eyes at the ermine.

"C-Come on Aniki...it was an accident. Besides, I sensed that you probably needed my help so I hid in your suitcase and waited until you were by yourself to pop out and surprise you. However, it looks like you found me before that, hehehehe..." Negi glared at the ermine before releasing a sigh, knowing that there was no way he could send Chamo back.

"Alright fine. You can stay, but don't come out when Konoka or Asuna are awake. I really don't want them to know about magic and the real reason I'm here." Negi told him and he nodded his head.

"You can count on me, Aniki!" Chamo gave him a thumb up.

"Negi-kun, dinner is ready!" Konoka called out quietly from the small table in the center of the room. Her voice caused Chamo to quickly hide inside Negi's shirt as the red haired boy stood up and walked over to the table and sat across from the brown haired girl.

Negi looked down at the table and was amazed at the food that was placed in front of him. "Wow Konoka-san, all this looks great!"

"Thanks, Negi-kun." Konoka smiled, appreciated the compliment. Negi clasped his hands together and lowered his head in thanks before grabbing his spoon and taking a bite out of the curry he asked Konoka to make. Konoka watched as Negi put the food in his mouth and then was glad at his reaction.

"Wow! This is delicious, Konoka-san! Your a great cook!" Negi complimented with a huge grin and a slight blush.

"Oh Negi-kun, hearing you say that makes me so happy!" Konoka blushed a deep red color in both embarrassment and happiness, placing a hand to her cheek. Negi smiled back and took another bite of his curry as the two began to eat with them having small chat throughout the entire time. When Negi finished, he slightly patted his stomach.

"Wow, that was delicious. You sure would make a good wife, Konoka-san!" At that comment, Konoka had the biggest blush she ever felt on her cheeks. She almost stumbled forward and almost dropped her plate as she looked over at Negi. "Ah, is everything alright?"

"H-Huh? Oh, y-yeah everything is fine..." She chuckled from the embarrassment as Negi cocked an eyebrow up. "I'll just place the plates in the sink..." She stuttered and began gathering the plates off the table and walking over to the kitchen and putting them in the sink.

Negi sighed and stood up. He walked over to his luggage and his nose cringe when he noticed how bad he stunk. He grabbed clean clothes and his eyes wandered around the room looking for the bathroom, so he could take a shower. "Hmm, I wonder where it is?"

"Are you looking for something, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked behind, slightly surprising him.

"Oh, I was just looking for the bathroom to take a shower." Negi answered.

"The bathroom is behind that door." She pointed toward the door next to the kitchen. "But our shower is broken and it won't get fixed until tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? That's too bad, I really needed a shower though." Negi frowned.

"You can use the School's giant bath if you like." She recommended which lifted Negi's smile up.

"I can? Thank you, Konoka-san!" He thanked her and prepared to head out.

"I'll join, since I need to take a bath as well." Konoka said with a slight blush.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go tog-W-W-Wait, what!" Negi mumbled in shock and large blush on his cheeks, while inside his shirt Chamo was chuckling slightly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Konoka asked with a small frown on her face.

"It's not a mixed bath...right?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Silly Negi-kun. This a girl's only school, of course it's a mixed bath." She giggled, which only made Negi's nightmare worse. He was an English Gentleman and he would never do anything to upset a girl. That is one thing his sister taught him. Not only that, but he was a teenage boy. His hormones would no questionably going to take effect.

"You know what...I could last one day without taking a bath..." Negi chuckled and turn around, but Konoka stopped him.

"Come on Negi-kun, don't be so shy." She teased him and grabbed her own clean clothes and began to drag Negi with her down the hall toward the Giant Bath.

Negi was amazed at how large the bath was. Sure, the bath did speak for it's name, but he wasn't expecting it to be this big. Negi had his mouth gaped open in awe at the size of the room, but his eyes widened in shock when he remembered that he was going to take a bath with Konoka. He took a large gulp and tried to turn around and escape, but Konoka grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He heard her giggle cutely, laughing at the teenager's shyness.

"Come on Negi, I won't bite." She teased him and began pushing him toward the lockers.

"K-Konoka-san, no, I'm an English gentleman, I c-can't do this..." Negi pleaded with her, but she just continued pushing him.

Konoka giggled again and stopped pushing him when he was next to the metal lockers. "I don't mind, Negi-kun. Besides, it is okay as long as the girl you are with is okay with it." She explained to him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, I see. I see how that wor-W-Wait a minute! I still think this is wrong!" He flailed his arms around and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, I made Negi-kun mad!" She giggled and ran behind the lockers. Negi let out a sigh. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this, so he decided to just give in and began undressing himself. He hoped his hormones weren't going to take over, in fact he prayed they wouldn't. When he finally removed the last piece of clothing, he grabbed the towel that rested on the bench next to him and wrapped it around his waist. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. "Alright Negi-kun, are you ready!" Negi heard Konoka's voice get closer and blushed when he heard her coming over from the other side. He gulped and began to turn his head to look at the brown hair girl and when he laid his eyes on her, his eyes popped out of his head and his entire face became red.

"K-K-Konoka-san..." He blabbered and flailed his arms as Konoka giggled at him while having a towel wrapped around her chest, covering her entire body. She had a blush from both nervousness and embarrassment as she saw Negi stare at her.

"Is everything alright, Negi-kun?" She asked worriedly, noticing his red face. Negi only responded by turning back around to avoid continuing to look at her at the chance of getting a huge nose bleed and dying from the loss of blood. Negi was sort of used to seeing his sister naked, but that was only when he was really younger and didn't understand anything about a female's body. That and she usually wore a bathing suit, so it didn't really count as her being naked. But this time, it was different. Not only was the girl Konoka, but the fact that she didn't wear a bathing suit and only wore a towel made his hormones escalate into the danger zone. "Negi-kun?" She asked again when he didn't respond.

"I-I'm f-fine..." He stammered in response and he earned a giggle from her.

"Well then, come one." She grasped his hands and began dragging him to the bath, despite his protests. Chamo appeared out of Negi's clothing and look at Negi being dragged by Konoka and he couldn't help but give a thumbs up to the desperate Negi.

'Way to go, Aniki!' He cheered him on, which Negi somehow read his mind and reached out a hand.

"Alright then, Negi-kun. Sit here." She pointed to one of two small stools that they could sit on. She forcefully sat him down on one and he turned his body away from the other one, which Konoka sat down on and turned the other way. Even though she was teasing him about his shyness, she still felt uncomfortable about being alone in the bath with Negi-kun, but didn't want to show it, so that he could use it against her. However, seeing how he was acting, she knew he wasn't the type to do that. "Okay, don't hesitate to ask me if you need any help scrubbing yourself, Negi-kun." She gave him a wink to which Negi blushed and shook from the nervousness.

He took a large gulp and grabbed the bucket next to his stool and poured water in it from the faucet that was next to him as well. He raised the bucket of water over his head and poured the water on him, letting it fall freely down his hair and down to his body. The sudden sound of a towel being removed made his eyes pop out in shock. He knew what the sound was and didn't dare to turn around, knowing full well that if he did, he would die from a massive nosebleed. His hand shook as he reached down to get a bar of soap and he began scrubbing himself, while Konoka was humming a small tune to herself.

For some reason, Konoka's humming actually relaxed Negi a bit, causing his nervousness to go down and continue scrubbing himself without his hand shaking so violently. After he was done scrubbing, he reached down for the bottle of shampoo and turned his attention to washing his hair. When he finished, he took the bucket, filled it with water, and then drenched himself with it so that he got rid of the foam that surrounded his head. Sighing in relief that he was finished, he was about to go back to the lockers to get dressed, but Konoka's sudden request made him pause in his movements.

"Negi-kun..." Her face a deep shade of red. "...do you mind helping wash my back for me?"

"W-What?" Negi asked, hoping he didn't hear her correctly.

"I said, if you could help me wash my back?" She asked again and her blush got even darker.

"T-T-T-T-T-That's..." Negi stammered in horror at her request. "C-Can't you do it yourself?" He asked trying to get out of this situation.

"It's a bit hard, Negi-kun. Plus I can't do it properly by myself." Konoka answered, making the teenage boy nervous once more. Negi couldn't believe her request and turned his head to look at Chamo-kun for advice, but he was of no help as he gave him a thumbs up in response. Fake tears ran down his cheeks as he sat back down and face toward Konoka's back. Taking a huge gulp, he grabbed the sponge and soap and then began to wash Konoka's back nervously. He didn't dare open his eyes being an English gentleman, but it still made him uncomfortable. He was definitely not expecting to this when his graduation assignment was to become a teacher in Japan.

After about two minutes of washing Konoka's back, he stopped and turned quickly back around. "O-Okay, I'm all done." He told her, closing his eyes shut from the embarrassing situation.

"T-Thank you, Negi-kun." Konoka still had her blush and a small frown, missing the feeling of Negi washing her back. Throughout the whole time, Konoka's face was as red as a tomato. Not only was she nervous, but she actually moaned quietly a few times, hoping Negi didn't hear them. She knew it wouldn't last, but she would never forget the feeling of Negi washing her back. The sensation was something she hoped to never forget. She finished washing herself by dumping a bucket of water over her and Negi was glad it was almost over. However, poor Negi was wrong. "Now then, let's head over to the bath." She told him as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"W-What!" Negi was shocked, really hoping it was going to be over after they scrubbed themselves.

"Is something wrong?" She asked turning around to face him, but her face turned red at the sight of Negi's almost naked body. She stared in awe at his well toned body. She knew he was strong, remembering the feeling of his chest when he lifted her up to avoid getting caught by the security officers at there omiai meeting. However, getting a closer look, he had much more muscles than she imagined.

"Uh, Konoka-san?" Negi called out to her, noticing that she was staring at him. Konoka was snapped from her thought and blushed deeply when she was caught staring at him. She looked away in embarrassment and forgot what she was going to say, but shortly remembered after taking a glance at the large bath.

"S-So, are you ready to go into to the bath?" She asked.

"B-But Konoka-san, isn't it wrong for me to be with you in a bath...alone..." He whispered the last part to himself as he looked down, his face almost as red as his hair.

"It's okay...Negi-kun..." She said nervously. "As long as the girl says it's fine, then it's fine." She told him again. Negi was about to protest, but Konoka quickly grasped his wrist and dragged him toward the bath.

"Konoka-san..." Negi pleaded, but it was too late as both he and Konoka entered the bath. Negi sat nervously at one end of the bath, while Konoka was across from him at the other end. Both looked down at the water, both embarrassed to look at each other. Negi was amazed at how good the bath felt. It was very warm and it slowly began to relax his nerves. When he felt relaxed, he let out a sigh of relief and looked up to the ceiling before closing his eyes.

Konoka looked over at him and smiled, knowing that he was finally relaxed. She too felt the warm water begin to seep into her skin and clam her down. It was baths like these that are perfect stress relievers. It was this kind of bath that you would never want to leave. Unfortunately, for the two of them, the sudden sound of voices from the entrance of the bath, caught their attention. Both of their hearts raced when they saw the silhouettes of other female students begin their way toward the baths.

"Oh no!" Negi panicked as he knew his life was going to end. Konoka on the other hand was panicking just as much as he was. Negi wasn't ready to die yet. He still had to find 'him'. So, without thinking he swam as quickly toward Konoka and he surprised her when he placed a hand to her mouth and motioned to her to follow him. She looked at him and nodded before the two swam to a small secluded area of the bath to hide from the girls, who at that exact time opened the door to the bath.

"I can't believe we have someone like Negi-kun as our teacher!" Haruna cheerfully exclaimed. "Not only that, but he's quite the looker too, don't you think, Nodoka?" The purple haired girl blushed deeply at the comment.

"Y-Yeah...I g-guess..." She mumbled.

"But it's still kind of weird though, to have someone the same age as us to be our teacher and the opposite sex as well." Haruna stated walking over to the stools.

"You shouldn't worry about all that stuff." Ayaka told her. "I'm just glad someone like Negi-sensei is our teacher." She blushed at her words.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Haruna replied with a big grin.

"But I wonder where Negi-sensei is staying?" Yue asked as everyone became silent, wondering the same thing.

"He probably is staying at one of the teacher's dorms." Haruna answered.

"That's not we heard!" The four of them turned around to see the Narutaki twins running up tot he two.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

"I hear the Negi-sensei is staying on one of the girl's dorm room." They replied, making Ayaka shocked at the rumor.

"What! Are you serious! This is the first time I heard of that?" Ayaka blushed at the thought of Negi rooming with one of her classmates.

"I heard that too." Kaede said, joining the group. Ayaka was surprised again.

"What!" Both Negi and Konoka were able to hear Ayaka's voice. Luckily for them, the mist was strong enough that they weren't able to see the other girls. The girls continued to chat amongst themselves, other girls from Negi's class joining as well, and both of the hiding teenagers awaited the right opportunity to escape the bath. Konoka blushed at the close contact she was having with Negi. She could feel the warmth his body emitted against her skin and she liked the feeling of it contacting against Negi's skin.

Meanwhile, Negi was too preoccupied with trying to find the right moment to escape, failing to realize how close he was pressing Konoka to his chest. When there was a sudden moment of silence, Negi knew that this was the perfect time to escape. "Konoka-san, let's go." He told her and she nodded as the two began to get out of the bath and hoping to make an easy escape from the bath without any of the girl's catching them. However, today was not Negi's lucky day.

"Hey! Look at these clothes!" One of the twins exclaimed pointing toward the pile of clothes that belonged to Negi.

"You mean there is someone in the bath?" Kazumi Asakura asked looking around the bath, but saw absolutely nothing thanks to the mist.

"Wait a minute, aren't those, Negi-sensei's clothes?" Yue pointed out remembering the clothes that Negi wore during class and how they looked exactly like the ones in the bath.

"Huh? Yeah, your right! They do look like Negi-sensei's clothes." Makie exclaimed blushing slight;y at the thought of Negi being somewhere in the bath.

"Hey! Look over here! There is another pile of clothing!" The other twin exclaimed, waving her hand in the air to show the others where she was.

"Hold on a minute! You mean to tell me that, Negi-sensei and someone else is in the bath right now as we speak!" Ayaka blushed as did the others.

"Which also means, he probably heard us talking about him!" Ayaka's blush grew deeper as well as did the other girl's who mentioned something about Negi.

"But if he is here, then where is he?" Haruna asked as everyone began looking around, covering their bodies with a towel. The sudden sound of two people screaming caused them all to turn their heads in the direction of the door. They weren't able to see clearly because of the mist, but it slowly began to reveal two silhouettes and then it finally revealed both Negi and Konoka in an awkward and misunderstanding position.

Both Negi's and Konoka's face were a deep red color as Negi accidentally slipped on a bar of soap and landed with Konoka underneath him. His hands were beside her head and his face was close to hers as the screams and gasps snapped them from their gazes and looked toward the other girls, who had red faces and expressions of shock and some of horror.

"A-A-Ah...this isn't what it...looks like..." Negi tried to explain, but looking at their shocked and flustered faces, he knew explaining was pointless. He knew what was coming next and he knew he was going to fail the task he was giving by the Magic School and it all happened on his first day as a teacher.

Meanwhile, Chamo popped out from Negi's shirt and became exciting at seeing how many almost naked girls were standing before him. 'Jackpot!' He thought as he was ready to rushed over and enjoy himself, until he noticed the predicament Negi was in. 'Oh no! Aniki!' He tried to think of a solution, but there was only one he could think of and he immediately took action. 'Don't worry, Aniki! I'll save you!' He charged forward and began running up and down the girl's back, earning squeals from all of them. Negi watched in shock before realizing this was a perfect opportunity to escape. He lifted himself up, grabbed Konoka along with him and the two ran out of the bath.

"Aaah, what's going on!" Makie screamed as Chamo ran up and down her back. When he looked over to see both Negi and Konoka were gone, he ran away from the surprised girls as some panted to catch their breaths.

"What the hell was that!" Haruna yelled.

"Never mind that, where is Negi-sensei and Konoka!" Ayaka shouted as the girls all looked back at where they last saw the two, but they were gone.

"They're gone..." Yue stated the obvious as it made Ayaka furious.

"How could Konoka do such a thing!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger.

"Wait a minute, so doesn't that mean that Negi-sensei is staying with Konoka and Asuna in their room? What a scoop!" Asakura cheered as it finally dawned on the others that it might just be the case as she said it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two ran as fast as they could toward their room and when they arrived, they quickly entered it and quietly locked the door, making sure not to wake Asuna up and create another uproar. The two of them took deep breaths as they managed to get back without another problem. The two looked at each other, blushed, and then turned away. "Sorry, about all that." Negi was the first to apologize, but Konoka shook her head.

"No, it's me who has to apologize." She frowned. "We should have left earlier like you wanted to."

"It's fine..." Negi replied with a grin. "After all, the bath was really nice." He said and blushed slightly at his words, which made Konoka blush as well.

"Um...I'm going to go get changed." She told Negi as she went to get her pajamas and then walked toward the bathroom. Negi sighed from exhaustion.

'This is one tough first day.' He thought as he sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Konoka to get dressed. It was then that the door opened and Negi's eyes widened, awaiting the horror that would ensue, but relaxed when he saw Chamo walk into the room and close the door behind him. "Chamo-kun, I'm not sure, but I think it was you who saved us back there. Thank you for that." Negi thanked his ermine friend.

"It was nothing, Aniki! Besides, think of it as me repaying you one of those favors I owe you." He told him as he ran up Negi's arm and onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, Chamo-kun." He thanked the ermine again. Chamo was ready to say something else, but the bathroom door opened and he had to hide behind the couch as Konoka walked out.

"Okay Negi-kun, I'm all done." She told him as she now wore here dark colored pajamas.

"Thank you, Konoka." Negi stood up, grabbed his pajamas from his suitcase and then entered the bathroom to change. Konoka sighed as she watched Negi close the bathroom door. She was really embarrassed at what transpired at the bath, a blush appearing on her face at the contact she made with Negi and the awkward position they got themselves into. But she wondered what was going on with the girls that made them jump in surprise. She shrugged it off, knowing she probably would never know and walked over to her bed. Sighing, she crawled under her covers and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Konoka was definitely tired and it didn't take her long to fall asleep. It was at that time, that Negi walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas.

Looking over to Konoka's bed, he watched as she quietly and it brought a smile on his face, seeing how cute she looked when she was asleep. He shook his head from a thought as he was her teacher and he knew he shouldn't have such thoughts about his students. He was snapped from his thoughts by a cough from Chamo and Negi blushed from the embarrassment at being caught. "Are you sure your not dating her, Aniki?" He asked making Negi shake his head.

"Of course not Chamo-kun. I'm her teacher and she's my student! There is no way I should think about her like that." He told him, but Chamo just snickered.

"Whatever you say, Aniki." He replied before going into one of the suitcases and preparing his own bed. Negi sighed as he walked over to the couch. He grabbed a pillow and blanket he had in one of his suitcases and placed them on the couch. He then laid his head down at the pillow and a minute later, he fell asleep, but only with one last thought before he visited dream land. 'This sure is one hectic first day.'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, here is chapter 3! I hope you guys liked the little KonokaxNegi fluff, or if you can call it that. Until next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Negi Meets the Baka Rangers

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Negi and the Baka Rangers**

Negi stirred as the light from the sun passed through the glass of the window in Konoka's, Asuna's and now Negi's room. Negi's eyes began to open. His vision was blurry, but after a few blinks, it returned to normal. He stared up and was surprised not to see the ceiling. He thought he was seeing things, but when he tried to rub his eyes with his hand, he couldn't move it. He cocked an eyebrow and tried to move his hand again, but he couldn't. It felt like a weight was on it and couldn't move his hand because of it. Turning his head to the side to see the obstruction on his hand and his eyes widened in shock.

Negi began panicking. He stared down at the brown hair girl, who had her head resting on his chest and her body resting on his trapped arm. Negi blushed so red that it looked like his head was ready to explode in embarrassment. He heard her let out a long comfortable sigh, telling him that she was relaxed and liking the extra body in her bed. Negi's face got even redder when she snuggled closer and her arm wrapped around his chest. This was becoming too much for Negi as he felt his blood rush up to his face. He needed to get out of this situation before she woke up or worse, the fiery red might wake up first and, according to what he noticed about her personality, kill him.

He tried to think of ways to get out this situation, but his brain wasn't working properly and it didn't help much that Konoka snuggled even closer as her leg entwined with his. Before Negi knew it, it felt like steamed was coming out of his ears and then fell unconscious with blood running down his nose.

The sunlight soon shined upon Konoka's face and her eyes started to flutter open. However, she didn't feel her head resting on her soft pillow, but on something more warmer and slightly harder, but more comfortable than her pillow. She opened her eyes and one look at the person in her bed and the fact that she was so close to him, made her eyes widened, her face get as red as it possibly can and she let out a shriek.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" At that moment, Asuna woke up with a startle at Konoka's voice and the same happened to Negi.

"Konoka! What's wro-" She jumped down from her bed and at the sight of Negi, her face slightly blush and then her anger rose to a boiling point. "W-What the hell are you doing?" She seethed through her teeth, glaring at Negi. The poor red head panicked and sweat in fear.

"A-Asuna-san, this is...I mean..." He tried explaining, but he knew he had no excuse.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and slammed her fist on his head, knocking him out in an instant.

* * *

Eventually, Asuna went to her morning job delivering newspapers, but not before threatening Negi that if he tried anything while she was away to Konoka, he would feel her rage. Negi definitely didn't want to feel her rage again or otherwise he might end up in a coma if he did. Negi let out a sigh once Asuna left, but now being alone with Konoka made him even nervous. He wondered what she thought of him now. He knew she probably thought of him as a pervert and he was nothing like that. He was an English Gentleman after all and he would never do anything perverted.

He looked over to Konoka, who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen and the awkward silence was making Negi even more nervous. His face still held a small blush and he guessed that Konoka's face was the same. He let out another sigh to help calm himself down and when he heard the sound of the oven turning off, he looked up to see Konoka walking over to him, with the food she prepared and just like he expected, her face was red from embarrassment.

"H-Here you go, Negi-kun. I didn't know what kind of eggs you liked, but..." She told him, placing the plate in front of him.

"It's fine, Konoka-san." He replied with a small smile. He looked down at his food and frowned. The room fell in silence again, neither of them touching their food. "Um, Konoka-san..." Negi broke the awkward silence. She perked up at his voice and looked at him. "I'm sorry about what happened." He apologized and Konoka smiled at him, the blush still on her face.

"It's fine, Negi-kun." She accepted his apology, making Negi sigh in relief that she forgave him. "But, why were you in my bed?" Konoka asked, wondering why he was on her bed.

"I'm sorry about that Konoka. The truth is I'm not sure how, but I think I accidentally sleep walked." Negi frowned.

"Sleep walked?" Konoka repeated.

"Well, when I was younger my older sister let me sleep with her when I had nightmares. It was often also, but I hadn't done that since I was ten." He told truthfully, looking down and avoiding eye contact with Konoka. "You probably think I'm a pervert?"

"N-No, I don't think that." She answered looking down. "You couldn't help it. So, don't worry about it." She looked back up and gave Negi a warm smile.

"T-Thank you, Konoka-san." Negi smiled back, relieved that she forgave him. "I promise I won't let that happen again." Negi told her as she nodded her head.

"Well then, I think we should hurry up and eat before we're late to class." Konoka said as Negi nodded his head in agreement and the two began eating. "By the way, Negi-kun, how did someone like you get to become a teacher at your age?" Konoka asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, well I graduated with a Master's degree in teaching at Mag-Oxford and I then decided to come to Japan and teach here." He responded with a smile.

"Wow!" Konoka was in awe. She then took notice of the long staff like stick, laying behind Negi on the floor. "Why do you have a staff, Negi-kun?"

"It was a gift from my father..." Negi replied sadly with a frown. "Unfortunately, people think he is dead." Konoka frowned.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Konoka apologized.

"It's fine. I don't believe he is dead anyway." Negi replied bringing back his smile and ate his rice. Konoka looked at him with a gentle smile, touched by the fact that he has so much confidence in knowing that his father was still alive, despite everyone else saying he wasn't. The two resumed eating and talked before finally getting dressed and heading off to class to start the day.

* * *

Negi sighed as he sat on his desk in the teacher's lounge. The day was not starting out like he imagined. First, he woke up in Konoka's bed, got hit in the head by Asuna's fist, and when he got to his class, the girl's who were at the bathhouse during the little fiasco last night, all looked at him with some disappointed eyes and embarrassed faces. The tension in the class was so high you could cut it with a knife and he knew it probably wasn't as good for him as it was for Konoka. He saw that she had her face hidden behind her book most of the class feeling embarrassed by what happened and he couldn't blame her. He too wanted to hide behind his book, but being the teacher he couldn't. When the bell rang for lunch he wanted to run out of the class and go hide under a rock until the whole situation to blow over, but he knew it wouldn't happened.

He sighed again as he looked down at the class roster, hoping to memorize all the girl's name. "Negi-sensei." Negi turned his head at the sound of his name being said and looked up to see the beautiful Staff Guidance Counselor of Mahora, Shizuna.

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei! What can I do for you?" Negi asked with a wide smile as Shizuna giggled at his quick change in attitude.

"I have brought you the 2-A after-class list from Takahata-sensei here for you." She handed him over the list.

"After-class List?" Negi asked as he took the list.

"Yes. Takahata-sensei used to give out minor tests to the students and those who got low marks on them would join him after-class and help them." She replied and then pointed down at the list. "All those girls are the members of this after-class lesson."

Negi looked down and saw the pictures of five girls and when he saw Asuna's face, he couldn't help but snicker. "I see. Asuna-san is one of the girls who has trouble in English."

"Actually, it seems that she likes to go to the after-class lessons a lot." Shizuna told him.

'I probably know why too.' Negi chuckled mentally.

"But since its the third semester already and those who get low scores now won't be able to pass the final exams coming up soon." She whispered to him.

"Ah, your right." Negi agreed and then looked back down to the list and placed a hand under his chin. 'Hmm, this could be a problem. But then again, I could use this as a chance to earn some respect from Asuna and just maybe she won't hate me. After all, trust between student and teacher is very important.' Negi then pumped his fist. "Yosh, I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit, Negi-sensei." Shizuna replied with a wide smile.

* * *

'I thought all of that, but this is something else.' Negi sweat dropped at the low test scores coming from the five students who were on the after-class list. He decided to give the class a pop quiz and let's just say, some of them were not into the idea. Most of the class did pretty well, except for these five who now stood in front of Negi.

"And so...the 2-A Baka Rangers have assembled!" Yue said as Makie, Ku Fei, Kaede and Asuna all stood in front of Negi who sweat dropped at the name they gave themselves.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!" Asuna shouted at Yue, irritated by the name. "So, I can't study! Besides, this is an elevator school anyway. It's not like I'm not going to go to High School anyway." She replied crossing her arms. Negi snickered to himself and turn around, before smirking.

"But Asuna-san, wouldn't Takamichi be sad knowing that your English grades are so bad." Negi used his trump card.

"W-What!" Asuna was shocked to know that Negi knew about her crush on Takamichi and blushed a deep red color. "F-Fine." She gave up knowing that what Negi said was probably true. "All I have to do is take the class, right?" She asked as Negi nodded his head.

"Okay then! First, we would take a small ten point quiz. If you can score a 6 or higher, then you will be able to go. If you don't then, I will help you with the problems you get wrong and then you'll just have to take the test again, understand?" He asked the five Baka Rangers who all nodded their hands as he handed out the test papers and pencils. "Alright then, begin!"

After 15 minutes, Yue was the first to stand and she handed her paper to Negi. "Here you go, Negi-sensei." Negi nodded and began grading her test and was amazed that she scored 9 out of 10.

"Wow, Yue-san, you scored 9 out of 10!" Negi congratulated her as two screams from Nodoka and Haruna behind her made Yue blush slightly. "See, you can do it!" He told her.

"I know, I just hate studying." She admitted truthfully as she and the other two students headed toward the door.

"You really should study, Yue." Haruna told her petite friend.

"I told you, I don't feel like it." She replied. "Anyway, let's head over to the book shop before it closes." Nodoka bowed her head as the three left, Negi waving them goodbye.

"Done-Aru!" Ku Fei said waving her test paper in the air.

"I'm finished, Negi-sensei!" Makie said as well as Kaede nodded her head. Negi looked over at the three with a wide smile and took their test papers and began grading them. Once he finished grading, he sweat dropped at the scores of 3,4 and another 3. The three girls all chuckled and rubbed the back of the heads in embarrassment.

"How about you, Asuna-san?" Negi asked looking over at the red haired, who looked like she was struggling with her test before she stood up and shoved the test to him. He graded it and sweat dropped at the score of 2 that he wrote in red ink on her paper. "Alright then, let us go over the point and what you girls did wrong, okay?" He told as they took their seats.

After finishing his lesson and giving them another paper, he waited until Ku Fei and Kaede finished their test and he graded them. He was amazed at their progress as they both got 8 out of 10. "Wow, you girls passed with a score of 8! Congratulations!" He said as both Ku Fei and Kaede grinned and slightly blushed.

"It was all thanks to you, Negi-bozu!" Ku Fei thanked Negi. "I transferred from China and have a hard time with Japanese along with English, so I gotta do my best-aru!" She told Negi as Kaede laughed and the two left.

"Sensei! I'm done!" Negi heard Makie's voice and turned around to grade her test.

"You got 6 out of 10 Makie-san! You just made it!" Makie blushed at his smile.

"Sorry for being so dumb, Negi-sensei!" She said before leaving, making Asuna the last person standing.

"Your the last one, Asuna-san." Negi said as she once again shoved her test to Negi and he graded it. She unfortunately got a 1. Negi sweat dropped at the grade and looked up to see a depressed Asuna. "Don't worry Asuna-san, once I have tutored you, you will get 8 out of 10 in no time!" He told her as he began tutoring her and giving her test after test, only for her to receive very low scores every time.

"Let's just face it, I'm a failure!" Asuna groaned.

"Don't say that, Asuna-san! I know you can do it!" Negi exclaimed, trying to encourage her.

"How is it going in here, Negi-kun?" The two of them turned their heads toward the window and Asuna blushed at the sight of Takamichi. "Oh, you are still here as usual, huh, Asuna-san? Well then, don't give Negi-sensei too much trouble." He winked at her.

"Ah! Ta-Takahata-sensei! No, I wasn't...I mean..." Asuna tried to explain, but Takamichi just laughed and began walking away, waving goodbye at them. Negi waved back and then turned to look at Asuna who began trembling. Negi probably knew why she was and tried to calm her down, by placing a hand on her shoulder, but she suddenly ran out of the classroom.

"Ah, Asuna-san!" He called out to her, but before he could do anything, he lost her. Negi let out a sigh and scratched his head in frustration.

"Ah, Negi-kun?" Negi turned his head to look at Konoka who had a raised eyebrow in confusion as Negi just let out a sigh. "Is something wrong, Negi-kun?" She asked.

"It's just Asuna-san. She ran off after failing a couple of tests." Negi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I wouldn't worry about Asuna, Negi-kun." Konoka told him as he looked at her in confusion. "Even though, shes always like this, when it comes down to it, she really is smart." Konoka smiled.

Her smile became contagious as Negi felt himself give a smile. "Yeah! Your right!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 4, I hope you guys like it!


	5. Dodgeball Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own anything which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Dodgeball Mayhem**

It was a lovely day in Mahora Academy. The sun was shining. A nice breeze blew by. It was definitely a perfect day for the many female students of the all girls School of Mahora Academy to spend the day outside during their free time and enjoy the sunshine, while playing and hanging out with their fellow students.

Negi sighed as he looked out the window from his seat in the teacher's lounge. He so wished to get out of the crowded room, filled with Mahora's talented teachers and spend his free time outside. However, he had papers to grade and because of that, he turned his head away from the window and back to grading his student's essay.

He read and graded about half of the essays and it seemed like it would take another hour to grade the rest and by that time, he would have to go back and teach again. "Negi-sensei!" Negi turned his head to see Shizuna stopping by his desk, a small stack of papers in her right hand, near her waist.

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei! What is it?" He asked, with a smile.

"How is your teacher training coming along?" She asked kindly. "Have you gotten used to the feeling of teaching?"

"N-No, not yet..." He chuckled, motioning one of the papers he was grading to her. "I guess it's because my students are all about the same age as me, which makes it partly difficult. Plus I think because of that, no one bothers to come to me for advice on anything." He sighed and dropped his head in despair.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Negi-sensei!" She told him, trying to cheer the young man up. "I'm sure that's not the main reason."

"Waah! Negi-sensei!" Ako and Makie screamed as they opened the door and both Negi and Shizuna turned their heads to the two who entered.

"Huh? What is it!" Negi asked jumping up from his seat, noticing the panic on the girl's faces.

"There's a fight in the school grounds!" Ako told him, tears at the corner of her eyes and face slightly red.

"See! Take a look at this wound! Help us, Sensei!" Makie added, pointing toward the bruise on the back of her right hand.

"Wha...! Who would do something like that!" He asked, shocked.

"It's the High School girls!" Ako told him, as Negi nodded his head.

"Alright, show me the way and I'll put a stop to this." Negi told the two girls as their faces were cheered up at Negi's words and nodded their heads.

"This way, Sensei!" Makie said as she and Ako ran out, Negi right behind them, toward the school grounds.

"TAKE THIS, SENIOR STUDENT ATTACK!" A brown colored hair girl shouted as she took the volleyball that she stole from Yuna Akashi and Akira Okochi and then spiked it toward Akira, who tried to deflect it using the bump technique, but failed because of the power that the older girl hit it with.

"I-Incredible..." Yuna exclaimed in shock as she helped Akira get back on her feet. The older, High School girl laughed at her attempt and pushed her hair behind the ear.

"Hehehehe...Do you two finally get it? Middle Schoolers like you are just babies compared to seniors like us." She told them. "Now if you would please, get lost!" She grabbed Yuna by her collar and tried to drag her out of the grounds, while Yuna flapped her legs and hands in protest.

"Noooo! We were here first!" Yuna yelled.

"Hey! That's enough! Leave my students alone!" Negi's voice roared as he walked toward the High School girls, who looked back at Negi in awe.

"Negi-sensei!" Akira said, with a slight blush and Yuna was let go and looked at Negi with watery eyes, relieved that Negi was here.

Hands in his pockets, he stopped next to Akira and looked at the older girls, trying to stand up against the people who were bullying his students. "Picking on someone who is younger than you, is not nice and not very lady like." He told them in a calm, but angry tone. "So, if you would please leave my students alone and leave."

However, when he took a better glance at the girls, he saw that they weren't really paying attention to him and were chatting amongst themselves. He was about to ask them to pay attention to what he has to say, but before he could, the High School girl's suddenly mobbed him, giving him hugs, each of the girls trying to touch him.

"Are you really a teacher!"

"Can we keep him!"

"How old are you!"

"He's so cute!"

Negi's face was as red as possible, feeling the many female bodies pressing against him would do that to a young teenage boy. He tried answering their questions, but they came at such a fast pace that he wasn't able to answer any of them. He tried to tell them to get off of him, but the words were almost impossible to spit out. He didn't know how long he would last, but he could sense that it was not going to be long. He was about to lose consciousness before the voice of a fiery red head was heard, her voice being even audible to Negi's ears.

"Cut it out, you old hags!" Asuna threw the volleyball that was forgotten about toward the back of the head of the brown haired girl, causing the entire group to look over at both Asuna and Ayaka, who were holding their ground.

"What the hell!" She yelled at the two as Ayaka bounced another volleyball up and down on her hand, threatening to use it.

"Asuna-san! Iincho!" Negi called out as he was let go.

"This place has always been used by class 2-A...might we ask you 'Old' ladies to please leave and vacate the premises." Ayaka told the older girls, a wise grin on her face.

"What did you say!" One of the girls yelled in response.

"In short, our Negi-sensei..." She started, but was interrupted when Asuna pushed her out of the way.

"Just shut up for a second, will you?" Asuna told Ayaka, who glared at her. "Anyway, you guys should get out of here and just because your older doesn't mean you can push anybody in our class around." Asuna yelled at the high school girls.

"Hmph...you talk big, but you're just a kid..."

"I know those two...Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka...they're just middle schoolers, but they're quite renowned..." The brown hair girl said as both Asuna and Ayaka scowled at her. "I wouldn't give those looks to your senpais if I were you. Kagurazaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in some little corner of their own." Asuna clenched her fists tightly at her taunt. "And what's more..." She began again as she nudged closer to Negi, who tried to escape, but was caught in a hug by the older girl. "...isn't it a little unfair for your class to have a monopoly on the little handsome young fellow here? Why don't you give him to us?" She said seductively, giving Negi a slight peck on the cheek, making his face fluster. Ayaka became furious at this, as the other girls of 2-A blushed at how simple she was able to kiss him, where some of them were too embarrassed to do something like that.

"WHO'D SHARE HIM WITH A BUNCH OF GRANNIES LIKE YOU!" Ayaka yelled, rushing forward, trying to pry Negi out of their hands. "GETTING PUFFED UP 'CAUSE YOU'RE SENIORS...NOT TOO BRIGHT ARE YOU!"

"What was that! You want a piece of this!" The high school girls yelled back as the two groups began fighting, with words, hair pulling, and pushing each other, the winner getting Negi. Some of the girls from 2-A either joined in or tried to push Ayaka and Asuna away from the older girls.

Negi was in a daze. He was being pushed from one side to another and his face was red at some of the 'contact' that he was accidentally involved in.

Takamichi watched from a far, thinking about if he should interfere or let Negi handle this. However, seeing how Negi was a teenage boy, surrounded by teenage girls his age and some who were older, he knew it wasn't going to go well. He sighed before beginning to walk toward them and was about to say something, but Negi beat him to the punch.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He shouted as his voice boomed throughout the grounds, accidentally using his magic to enhance his voice to knock the girls back a step or two. Negi panted, trying to catch his breath. His face was flustered and placed his hands on his knees to calm himself down.

"Negi-sensei..." Ako muttered in shock, some tears on the corner of her eyes, hoping they wouldn't fight anymore. Negi managed to hear her and he looked up to see the tear in her eye. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, now that I have your attention. I think it would be best if you girls leave this moment." Negi turned to the high school girls. "If you don't then I'm afraid I'll have to tell your homeroom teacher about this and you will most certainly suffer consequences." He told them sternly, glaring at them to prove that he wasn't kidding.

"The girls slightly flinch at his glare, before some scoffed and muttered in annoyance. "Whatever." The brown hair girl replied, before they all turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Once, Negi saw the girls disappear into the building, he let out a large sigh of relief. His shoulder slumped slightly at the whole experience and then turned around to face his students.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked them as they all nodded, their stares of awe never leaving their faces since he began talking to the older girls. "That's a relief...I'm glad none of you got hurt." His wide, happy grin caused them all to blush.

"That was well done, Negi-kun." Negi and the girls turned toward Takamichi who was applauding Negi's success.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna blushed. "What are you doing h-here?" She asked, embarrassed and hoping he didn't see everything.

"Well, I heard that some of my fellow students were involved in a fight, I came by to see if I could be of assistance, but apparently...I wasn't needed." He explained to her, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Now that the situation is resolved, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment, Negi-kun?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He replied, a little confused, as he waved goodbye to his students and followed Takamichi toward the school. "So, what is it, Takamichi?"

"You know that your warning won't scare them." He told Negi.

"Yeah, I probably figured." Negi sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"I would like to help, but I think it would be best if you find a solution to this, as a learning experience." He told the teenager.

"Your right, Takamichi!" Negi agreed, nodding his head a few times. He then placed a hand under his chin as he tried thinking of something as Takamichi waited patiently while the two had a nice little walk. When Takamichi saw Negi's head move up slightly, he figured that he must have came up with something.

"So, you have an idea?"

"Yep." Negi grinned.

"I hope it goes well then." Takamichi replied with his own grin.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can do me a favor. If it's not too much trouble." Takamichi blinked down at him, wondering what the favor was.

"Negi-sensei...he was pretty cool back then, wasn't he?" Ako commented as she began getting undressed for her P.E. Class in the girl's locker room, along side the other girls of Class 2-A. She blushed when she remembered the events that happened recently.

"Yeah..." Akira responded slightly, along with a small blush.

"I was surprised..." Yuna added. "...I didn't think he had it in him after what happened to him the first time he tried." The rest of the girls all perked up in their conversation.

"Huh? Did something happened?" Konoka asked Asuna.

"Nothing...we just had a fight with the seniors." Asuna replied with a scowl.

"Eeeeh? Again?" Fuka, one of the Narutaki exclaimed in shock. "You'll get beat up!"

"Yeah, but Negi-sensei sure was kinda pathetic in the beginning though." Yuna commented, chuckling a bit.

"Well, he is a teenage boy, so it can't be help." Makie responded.

"What is with you girls!" Making fun of Negi-sensei like that...!" Ayaka yelled at the two, angry that they were making fun of her beloved sensei.

"But it's true..." Yuna laughed.

"It's also going to be the end of term exams and it would be nice to have a teacher, you can count on, but it's kind of embarrassing asking someone like Negi-sensei..." Ako said.

"Yeah, it is kind of embarrassing." Yuna agreed, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, come one! It's volleyball on the roof! Let's get a move on." Asuna interrupted their conversation as she began walking out of the locker room in her gym suit.

"Okay!" Yuna replied for the others, following right behind Asuna as they headed to the roof.

When the girls finally arrived on the roof, they were shocked to see the same High School girls playing volleyball on the same court that they were planning on using. "What the...?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Well, well, we meet again." The brown haired girl, who seemed to be the leader of the group of older girls, said when she heard Asuna's voice by the door. "What a coincidence!"

"Senior Class 2-D!" Asuna yelled out angrily as Ayaka added a scoff, both of them glaring at the high school girls. "What are you doing here!"

"We're here because we got 'Self-Recreation' time, what about you?" The leader told her.

"We're here for volleyball!" Asuna yelled back.

"Oh, it seems we have a 'double booking' here."

"What! Who is stupid enough to make such a mistake?" Asuna yelled.

"That's kind of hurtful, you know." Asuna gawked at the sound of the familiar voice as all the girls turned their heads to the teenage, red haired boy sitting on the gate above the doorway that the students of 2-A entered from, reading a small book.

"Negi-sensei!" Some of the girls exclaimed in shock.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asuna stammered.

"Well, like she said, I 'double booked' this court. It was pretty easy with a favor from Takamichi and the fact that the P.E. Teacher didn't come today, which I then had to fill in for her before any of this happened." He explained, looking away from his book down to Asuna.

"What is the meaning of this, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked.

Negi smirked before shutting his book and jumping down from his seat and walked past his students until he was in between them and the high school girls. "I knew that the competition between you girls won't stop, even after my warning, so I decided that we have a little sport contest to end this fight once and for all."

"So, you chose volleyball?" Ayaka asked, which resulted in Negi nodding his head.

"B-But sensei, isn't that a little unfair." Yuna asked. "I mean they are older, bigger and stronger than us!"

"Hmm, I see. Well then, I guess we won't play volleyball, but a different sport. That is, if it is fine with you girls." He said turning his head to the older girls.

"Whatever you want, Negi-sensei." The brown haired girl said before winking at him, which made Ayaka and some of the others angry. Negi could only sweat drop at the wink, feeling a little uncomfortable, especially since he was receiving some glares behind him from his students.

"A-Alright then, how about we play..." He stopped for a moment to think for a sport that they could play.

"How about we give you brats a handicap?" The class leader told them as she bounced a ball up and down on her hand. "Let's play dodgeball. There is only 11 of us and we'll take on 22 of you brats on your side."

"Alright, your on!" Asuna yelled with several of the girls cheering behind her.

"Hold on a minute." Negi interrupted. "Nothing gets settled so easily. How about we make things interesting."

"Interesting, how?" Asuna asked.

"Well, if my students win, then you girls must promise to leave my students alone and never bother them again." He told the high school girls.

"Fine then, but if we win, then you, Negi-sensei, will become our new teacher." Negi's students were shocked by their proposal.

"What!" Ayaka shouted in surprise.

"They're going to take Negi-kun!" Makie shouted as well.

"Very well then. Since we have the terms, let us start." Negi agreed, which made some of his students shocked.

Mahora Academy, Saint Ursulla Campus Senior Girls High School vs. Mahora Academy, Main Campus Middle Grade Girls School

"Go! Go! Let's go, 2-A!" The three cheer leading classmates of 2-A cheered, as the girls who weren't involved were watching on the sidelines, Chachamaru launching fireworks in the air.

"By the way, why are you here?" Asuna asked Negi who was in a gym suit as well, standing next to her.

"Well, I am on the line am I not? I think I should have the chance to fight for myself." He explained to her. "Besides, I still think it's a disadvantage." He added. 'I just hope everything goes well.'

Negi was too busy thinking that he didn't hear the start of the game and the ball was headed straight for him. However, without even seeing the ball, he stuck his hand out and caught the ball with his hand, surprising everybody. Negi looked up from everyone gasps and noticed that he unconsciously lifted his hand and caught the ball he didn't even notice. He blinked at the ball, "Huh? When did I have a ball?"

"You caught it, Negi-kun." Konoka told him, clapping her hands, amazed.

"I did? Oh." He looked at her and then back at the ball in awe.

"Give me that!" Asuna yelled at him, taking the ball from his hand and then throwing it as hard as she could back at her opponent, hitting one of them on the side of their head. "Yes! One down, ten to go!" Asuna cheered, pumping a fist.

"Way to go Asuna!"

"Now, lets finish this fight once and for all!" Ayaka shouted with determination.

"Okay!" Asuna agreed as Negi sweat dropped at the two.

"I did say that this would be the last time you ladies challenged each other, but..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Keep it going, Asuna-san!" Makie exclaimed.

"Yeeaaahhh! With Asuna-san this should be a peace of cake!" Yuna exclaimed loudly making Asuna slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Oh well, as long as they win, I guess it doesn't matter." Negi chuckled. "But wait...isn't there something wrong with this?" He muttered to himself, putting a hand under his chin.

"I wouldn't get so excited if I were you!" The older girl told Asuna. "But Negi-sensei will be our teacher!" She picked up the ball and threw it toward the girls with a very mean glare. "Here I go!"

"Aaah! She looks so serious!" Haruna screamed.

"Waaah! That onee-chan looks scary!" Fumiko screamed as she and some of the girls began running toward the back, pushing each other in the process. It was then that Negi remembered.

'Oh no, now I remember! In dodgeball, the more people you have on a team, the more people the ball hits!' His eyes widened as the ball as the older girl threw, did the exact same thing, hitting about five different girls, eliminating them. He noticed that Asuna probably realized the same thing as he heard her tell her classmates to not panic, showing her leadership qualities.

The high school girls got the ball back and threw it again, hitting several other girls in the process and did it once more, leaving Negi's class with some girls left. "Did you guys really think it would be this easy?" The brown haired leader laughed as she threw the ball at the remaining Narutaki twin, hitting her easily. "Now then, who's next?" She said, examining the remaining girls and then spotted Nodoka, who to her looked weak. "I guess it's you then!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at the shocked and scared Nodoka.

"Oh no! She's going after Honya-chan!" Makie said.

"Here I go!" The older girl threw the ball at Nodoka, who shut her eyes tightly and braced for impact. However, the ball never hit her. She slowly opened her eyes and then they widened as she saw the outstretched arm of her teenage teacher, the ball in his hand.

"N-Negi-sensei!" She blabbered in shock, with a huge blush on her face.

"Even though dodge ball is a rough sport, I will not allow you to call any of more students weak!" Negi told the older girls, who just smirked at him.

"S-Sensei..." Nodoka smiled, her heart slightly pounding in her chest.

"Asuna-san, here!" Negi called her as he tossed her the ball.

Asuna caught the pass and threw the ball as hard as she could, but it was to no avail as it was caught easily by the older girl. "Too easy!"

"What! Asuna's Baka power was no match for her!" Makie commented, which made Asuna mad.

"Don't call it that!"

"Hmph, nice try, but you see it won't work on us. You want to know why?" She asked Negi's students, who awaited her answer. It was then that she and the others all removed their gym suits, to reveal their dodge ball team uniforms. "It's because we are the Mahora Academy's Dodgeball Club 'Kuroyuri'! Kantou's Regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team!"

Everyone was in shock! "WHA-WHAT!" Asuna yelled.

It was then that the girls all crouched and got into a small huddle as they began to whisper to each other.

"They're still playing dodgeball in high school?"

"Don't tell me they were the only team 'in' the tournament."

"Isn't it a game for kids?"

Negi looked at them with a sweat drop.

"S-SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU GUYS ANYWAY!" The older girl yelled angrily at their insults. "I had enough of these brats! Vivi! Shii! Prepare the triangle attack!" She ordered her two fellow teammates.

"Hai! Eiko!"

"It's time I put an end to this." Ayaka told the others as she walked to the front. The other girls only laughed at the name of their attack, like they were using a move a kid could come up with.  
Don't worry, Negi-sensei! I will lead the defense! So, I dare you to try and hit me, you old ladies! I, Yukihiro Ayaka, president of class 2-A, shall defend Negi-sensei!"

"Take this!" Eiko threw the ball at Ayaka, which connected and bounced back to Vivi.

"And this!" Vivi yelled, hitting her again and this time it bounced to Shii.

"And then finally this!" Shii hit her with the ball, at close range, knocking her out of the game.

"Aaah! Iincho is useless!" Asuna yelled at her defeat.

"Damn it! I couldn't see where the ball was. This 'triangle formation' what kind of formation is it?" Ayaka question, grabbing her head from the pain.

"It's a triangle." Konoka and Ako answered simply.

"Hey! Two more people down! This is going to be easy!" One of the girls cheered, eliminating two more girls.

"Oh no! It's 10 to 11 now!" Ako screamed at the score. "Now they caught up to our handicap!"

"At this rate...are we really going to lose!" Makie said worryingly.

"Hmm...it looks like the only ones remaining are the slowpokes and the little kiddies! Which means Kagurazaka Asuna would be the next target!" Eiko told her teammates who nodded their heads in agreement. She then turned her head to Shii. "Shii! Use that technique!"

"Hai!" She exclaimed with a wide grin as she tossed the ball in the air, surprising Negi and the girls.

Then Eiko jumped in the air, behind the sun and was prepared to spike the ball down at Asuna. Asuna was ready to catch the ball, but she wasn't able to see Eiko because the sun was in her eyes. "Special Death Blow! Solar Strike!"

"Ah! Dammit! She got the sunlight behind her!" Asuna yelled, putting a hand over head to cover her eyes from the sun. Eiko hit the ball as hard as she could as it hit Asuna on her back. "Aaahh!" She screamed from the pain.

"A-Asuna!" Makie cried out as their last hope was eliminated. However, Eiko wasn't finish as she threw the ball at Asuna again.

"Ah! She hit her twice!" Ako cried. "Isn't that cheating!"

"Technically yes, but we haven't exactly been playing regular dodgeball." Negi muttered with a sweat drop.

"Shut up!" Eiko shouted, holding the ball up in her hand. "Victory is victory no matter how it is achieved! That's the policy of the 'Kuroyuri'!"

Negi eyes the older girls before looking at Asuna. "Are you okay?" He asked her, worried for his students safety.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a small smile. "Just a small bruise."

Negi sighed in relief before looking over at the High School girls with a small scowl. 'They did that on purpose...' He thought. 'They've been picking on them all this time and not only that, but it also looks like the others are losing all hope against them. I could use magic, but it would be too risky. Besides if we play like them and cheat then my students won't learn a thing.'

"Sorry everyone, but it's up to you guys now." Asuna told the others with an apologetic smile, walking off the court to the sideline.

"Auuu! Without Asuna, we're done for!" Ako cried.

"It's over!" Makie cried as well.

"No! It's not over just yet! We shouldn't give up just yet, everyone!" The girls all turned to Negi who had a large smile filled with confidence toward his students. "Instead of trying to run away from the ball, just face forward and you might be able to catch it! Let's give it our best!"

"Negi-sensei..." Ako whispered his name, a small blush on her cheeks.

"H-He's right! If we lose, they'll take Negi-kun away!" Makie agreed, a new sense of determination building up in her.

"Yeah! We just can't give up like this!" Yuna agreed.

"YEAH!" The other girls cheered as well as the cheerleaders began cheering again and a small chuckle was heard from the girls who weren't participating, but were impressed at the new courage the girls found.

'Not bad, Negi. I guess you aren't that bad of a guy.' Asuna thought, looking back at Negi.

"I will make sure I hit them this time!" Yuna proclaimed, ready for the next round.

'M-Maybe there is something...that I can do.' Nodoka thought, also feeling a sense of determination building up inside her.

'I've got to do my best too...' Makie also thought.

"Alright then, let's go everyone!" Negi shouted, which was followed up by cheers from the remaining girls.

Eiko could only laugh. "Haha, you brats just don't know when to give up do you. You are going to lose and that's final! I guess it was pretty pointless for middle schoolers to go up against high schoolers."

"F-Five Second Rule!" Nodoka suddenly shouted, which surprised the older girls.

"Eh?"

"T-The rule book states that it is a foul if you don't throw the ball for more than five seconds!" Nodoka explained as Yue held out her hand.

"Please turn over the ball." She said.

"W-What the hell are you talking about!" Vivi screamed in protest. "You don't even have the rulebook!"

"Yeah! How could an amateur like you know!" Shii added.

"Ah! I always carry a compilation rulebook with me!" She replied, showing them the rule book she took out.

"Oooh! Way to go, Honya-chan!" Chao exclaimed making Nodoka blush from embarrassment.

"Akira-san! It's up to you!" Nodoka cheered, passing the ball to the taller girl.

'It's actually against the rule to pass the ball between teammates...but then again, they were doing it too.' Yue thought.

"Here I go!" Akira shouted as she threw the ball as hard as she could, hitting one of the older girls.

"Grr...don't get so cocky over a weak throw like that!" One of the other girls shouted and threw the ball back, as it headed toward Ako.

"Uuuu...waaaah!" Ako shouted as she kicked the ball right back, hitting another girl.

"That's our soccer club manager for you! The break through shot!" Yuna exclaimed. It was then that she saw the ball go high into the air and she jumped up after it. "Alright then, take this! Dunk shot!" She yelled, slamming the ball down, hitting another girl who muttered a curse at getting hit.

"Yuna's in the basketball club, isn't she." Konoka exclaimed as Eiko was about the catch the ball, but it was suddenly caught by one of Makie's ribbons and used it to bonk three of the girls on the head, eliminating them.

"Makie is amazing too! She's in the gymnastics club!" Yuna cheered.

"H-Hey, don't tell me that's not against the rules!" Eiko screamed, watching her fellow teammates being eliminated one by one.

"Chinese double attack!" Ku-Fei and Chao shouted hitting the other girls with the ball. Negi was amazed at how much his students were doing. They had so much confidence in themselves that eventually time ran out and the score was 10 to 3, making his class the winners.

"We did it!" Makie cheered. , clasping her hands together.

"We won!" Yuna cheered along side her.

"N-No way...how could we lose...' Eiko muttered in defeat as she, Vivi and Shii slumped down to the floor. 'Damn it all! Especially that girl!' She thought looking over at Asuna who was high-fiving Yuna. 'No, it's not over yet! Not by a long shot, Kagurazaka Asuna!' Eiko smirked as she tossed the ball up in the air and jumped up, preparing to strike it down at Asuna. "We've still got overtime!"

Negi watched Eiko as she prepared to hit the ball and rushed over to stop her. However, Eiko's hand slipped, causing the ball to change direction, which also changed the direction that Negi ran toward, as the ball was now heading toward Konoka. "Konoka-san! Watch out!" Negi yelled as she turned her head to notice the ball was heading toward her. She braced for impact, but then Negi suddenly jumped in front of her and stuck his hand out, catching the ball. Konoka was shocked to see Negi get to her rescue as her face was filled with shock and blushed.

"Wha..." Eiko was surprised to see Negi come out of nowhere.

"You know, this sort of behavior...IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Negi shouted and accidentally used his magic to send the ball right back at Eiko. The magic power he used created a powerful wind that slashed the older girl's clothing into pieces, leaving them in the bra and underwear. Negi blushed at this as the girls all screamed and ran away from the rooftop, back down to their locker room. His students all stared in shock at Negi and then became amazed as they crowded him with questions.

"Wow Negi-sensei! What kind of shot was that!"

"Why didn't you use that earlier!"

"That was awesome, Negi-sensei!"

He tried to answer their questions but didn't get the chance to as another girl asked a different one. 'Crap! I used magic without thinking! But thankfully it looks like no one is suspicious. Although, I probably have to pay for their uniforms now. Damn it! First I tell my students that violence isn't the answer and then this happens!' Negi sighed.

"Negi-kun..." Konoka called him as he turned to her. "Thank you!" She thanked him with a wide grin and a small blush as it caused Negi's frown to turn into a smile.

"It's a formal victory for us!" The girls all yelled as they cheered. "We beat the high school girls! Three cheers for Negi-sensei!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Looks like he is getting the hang of it." Shizuna smiled and giggled slightly as she and Takamichi watched the girls all give a group hug with Negi in the middle, a large blush on his face.

"They look more like friends than teacher and student though." Takamichi replied, also chuckling slightly at the sight. 'Nice going, Negi-kun!'

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter and sorry for the long wait! Until next time!


	6. The Revealed Secret

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Revealed Secret**

It was another lovely day at Mahora Academy. The red haired teenage teacher was excited to start the day as shown as he, Asuna and Konoka began running toward the academy.

"It sure doesn't take long to get warm running like this." Konoka cheerfully exclaimed, riding her roller blades to help herself keep up with both Asuna and Negi.

"Your right, Konoka-san!" Negi grinned, agreeing with her.

"You two! How about less talking and more running! We're going to be late!" Asuna told them, running a step or two ahead of them.

"Hiiii! Negi-kun!"

"Yoohoo! Negi-sensei!" Negi perked up and turned around to see the two familiar faces of his students.

"Ah! Makie-san and Izumi-san!"

"Good morning!" Konoka added with a raise of her hand, smiling at the two.

"That dodgeball game was really fun yesterday! We should do it again sometime!" Makie said, joining Negi and his roommates in their dash toward the academy.

"Yeah! It was so refreshing!" Izuma agreed.

"Hahaha, it was wasn't it?" Negi chuckled.

"Good morning, Negi-kun!"

"Hey there, Negi-bouzu!"

"Hi, Negi-kun!"

"Ah, good morning!" He replied back to all his classmates who greeted him as they all began to swarm around him. 'Wow! To be greeted by the girls this early must be that they are finally accepting me as their teacher! If this keeps up, it might be much easier to become a great mage than I thought.'

The day started out well for Negi. Now, being in the classroom, teaching the class he looked up from his textbook to his students. "Now then, who would like to translate this next sentence for me?" He asked, grinning as he got mixed reactions from the girls. "Hmm..." Negi began to roam his eyes, looking for his victim. His eyes then landed on Makie. "Well then, how Makie-san who greeted me so enthusiastically this morning!"

"Eeeehhhh!" Makie screamed in shock. "All because I said 'Hi, Negi-kun!' is so mean!" Some of the others laughed, while Ayaka stood up.

"Negi-sensei! If you want someone to translate, then I wou-" Ayaka began calmly, but was interrupted by one of the Narutaki twins.

"That's not fair! Miss President is only half Japanese!" She exclaimed as Ayaka looked at her in surprise, blushing in embarrassment.

"Wha...? I'm not half Japanese!" She exclaimed as Negi chuckled at how well his students were interacting with each other, which was nice to see.

* * *

"So, Shizuna-san...how is Negi-kun doing?" Konoemon, the principal of Mahora Academy asked the school's Guidance Counselor.

"He is doing rather well, Prinicipal-sensei. As his guidance counselor I have to pass him as a teacher. He is getting along very well with his students and he is doing his best with his course." Shizuna replied as Konoemon chuckled and stroked his beard.

"Ho, ho...I see. That's good! Well then, I think we should get him to be an official teacher from April onwards." He said, walking toward her. "Good work, Shizuna-kun." He shook her hand, but 'accidentally' got his face in between her mounds. "Oh! Where did you go?"

"I'm up here, Principal-sensei!" She told him sweat dropping slightly. Konoemon pulled back, a small bandage on his hand and then raised a finger.

"However, there is one condition..." He told her as she blinked at him in confusion. He walked back to his desk and sat down and began chuckling again. "Ho, ho! Let us set one more task for him to clear. One fitting for a mage like him."

* * *

Along with Sakurako and Yuna, Negi chatted amongst the two, laughing at a joke Sakurako said before Negi stopped, noticing how hard another class other than his own were studying hard. "Huh? All the other classes seem to be working so hard..."

"Ah! That's right! It is almost time for the end of the term exams for us middle schoolers." Yuna told him.

"It's next Monday, Negi-kun." Sakurako added, both unfazed by what they said.

"End of term exams...wait isn't 2-A also taking the exam." Negi asked his two students who only giggled nervously.

"Y-Yeah, but this school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter..." Yuna told him as Negi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Even so, I still think you girls have to take the exams seriously, otherwise I might get in trouble." He told them.

"Come on Negi-kun. It's not like if we get in last place again you have to leave the academy." Sakurako joked as she and Yuna laughed, while Negi sweat drop.

'I hope they didn't just jinx it...' He chuckled quietly to himself. He then noticed a flower like trophy at the far corner of the room. "What is that?" He asked pointing toward it.

"Ah, that's the trophy the class who gets in first place receives! Of course since we always get in last place, we never got it." Sakurako told him.

"Is this really okay?" Negi muttered with narrowed eyes. 'So, 2-A is the worse class...I have to do something about this. Getting that trophy would be perfect accomplishment for my mage training. But is it possible for my class? Maybe...'

"Negi-sensei!"

"Ah! Yes!" Negi turned around to look at Shizuna, who was holding a letter in her hand.

"Um..Principle-sensei told me to give this to you. It seems it's really important." She told him, handing him the letter, in which he took.

"My final task!" Negi yelled in shock. 'What? I never even heard about a final task. I wonder what it could be!' Negi took a gulp as he opened the letter and took out the piece of paper in it and read it.

_Dear Negi-kun,_

_If Class 2-A is not the worst class after the next end of term exams, I will recognize you as an official teacher._

_Principle Konoe, Mahora Academy_

Negi stared at the letter in shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'T-They...jinxed it...' Negi thought as the two girls who jinxed it ran up to Negi.

"What's going on, Negi-kun!" Sakurako asked as she and Yuna tried to take a peak at the letter he was holding. "Ah! Did Negi-kun officially become a teacher!" She exclaimed in excitement, trying to grab the letter from Negi.

"Let us see!" Yuna added, trying also.

"Hey! No peeking!" Negi told them, pushing both girls away. 'I guess I have no choice. I would do my best! But then again, those five might be a problem...'

* * *

"Alright everyone! I have some good news and bad news! Which one do you want to hear first!" Negi asked his class as they chatted amongst themselves.

"The good news, Negi-sensei!" Most of the class replied as he nodded his head and coughed to clear his voice.

"Alright then...today during homeroom we will have a cram session to help everyone study for the end of the term exams!" He told them, earning groans from some of the girls.

"But why? It's not like if we do bad we can't advance to the next grade." Asuna commented, she being one of the girls who groaned.

"Yes, well...that is where some of the bad news come from. It seems that something bad will happen if our class is the worst class of the year...again." Negi replied, grinning at them, but they noticed that it wasn't a very happy like grin.

"Like what?" Konoka asked, noticing his sad grin.

"Well..." He chuckled, scratching his cheek.

…...

"WHAT!" The entire class echoes at the news Negi told them.

"That is absurd! They can't do that!" Ayaka shouted.

"Unfortunately, they can." Negi told her.

"No way!" Both of the twins exclaimed at the same time, tears in their eyes.

"Listen up!" Ayaka shouted toward the others, turning around. "In order to help Negi-sensei, we will study our butts off so that we can keep Negi-sensei as our teacher for next term!"

"YEAH!" Negi formed a grin that was genuine and not a sad one. 'Alright. Now, what to do with those five? Hmm?'

* * *

Negi quietly sat on one of the benches around Mahora's campus, his staff laying next to him, as he tried to figure out a perfect way to help the proclaimed 'Baka Rangers'. But it was difficult. He knew that if he didn't get those girls to do great on the test, he would fail and the whole reason for him being here would go for not. Sighing, he leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He didn't have one clue on what to do.

He looked up, hoping that an idea would come to his head if he stared at something other than the ground.

"Oh?" Negi quietly said as he saw Nodoka walking down flight of stairs, carrying about a dozen books in front of her, which looked like they were blocking her view. "That's Nodoka-san. Carrying all those books like that looks dangerous." It was then that I seemed to have jinxed it as Nodoka suddenly took a bad step and began falling to the side of the stairs, toward the ground. "Oh no!" Negi exclaimed with wide eyes as he grabbed his staff and ran as fast as he could toward his falling student.

He ran as fast as he could, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. 'Damn it! I guess I have no choice...' Negi used his staff as he muttered a small incantation. Once he finished citing the spell, Nodoka was suddenly stopped from connecting with the ground and began to hover above it. With one powerful push from his back leg, he jumped, spread his arms out as he leaped forward to catch the hovering Nodoka.

About the time the spell wore off, Negi's hands were underneath her as she fell into his arms. Negi sighed in relief as he looked down at Nodoka who appeared to be fine, but unconscious. Laying her down on the ground, Negi sat down beside with his hands behind him, holding him up as he took several deep breaths to catch it.

"That was close." Negi commented as he looked up to the sky to let out one final breath as he felt his body relaxed from the adrenaline.

"Negi-kun?" Negi's eyes widened. His entire body froze at the all too familiar voice. He slowly turned his head around and his eyes widened even further when he saw the all too familiar face of Konoka Konoe.

"K-K-Konoka...san...?" Negi stuttered in shock as she stared at him in both shock and wonder.

"Negi-kun...what was that...?" She asked slowly. Negi's panic rose with each word she said. He couldn't believe that he was found out.

"W-What are you talking about, Konoka-san?" He asked her.

"Honya-chan...just floated...didn't she?" She asked him as Negi could only gape at her in shock. Sweat began beading down his face as he tried to think of an excuse, but found it almost impossible to find one.

"S-Sensei..." Negi's body jerked in surprised at his name being said softly in front of him. Negi turned back his head around to look down at Nodoka, who was beginning to stir. Not looking to afford another person being suspicious, he grabbed Konoka's hand. He noticed that when he did touch her, he saw her blush slightly at the contact, but didn't pay much attention to it as he had other things on his mind and dragged Konoka away.

Nodoka opened her eyes at that point. She sat up and looked around. 'Strange...I thought I heard Sensei's voice...'

* * *

Negi panted as he managed to get as far as possible from Nodoka. Once Negi was able to catch his breath, he looked over to Konoka who was holding her hand that he grabbed her, with her other hand. Sighing, Negi stood straight up and walked over to her. Konoka looked at him in awe as he placed both his hands over her, making them pressed against each other. Konoka's face got so red at the contact as she looked down at his hands and then up to his eyes. "N-Negi-k-kun...?"

"Konoka-san..." He said with a quiet voice as Konoka could feel his breath slightly against her lips. "Could you please not tell anyone at what you saw?" Konoka looked at him confusion. Noticing this, Negi cocked an eyebrow at the expression her face made. "W-What?"

"Ah...nothing..." She chuckled as she removed her hands from him and put them behind her back. She then looked at him before biting her bottom lip. "S-Sure, Negi-kun, but only if you tell me what was that?" Negi sighed. He knew there was no other way, so he had to bet it on that Konoka could keep it a secret.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Negi said to her. "You see, I'm really a mage and the thing that happened was something called magic." Konoka looked at him in shock, which wasn't really surprising, but she wasn't as shocked as he thought her to be. He continued. "You see, I graduated from The Magic Academy back home and whenever a mage graduates they have to continue their training. What they have to do depends on the task they are giving. My training is to teach here at Mahora Academy. However, if I am found out that I am a mage then I...well...I have to be turned into an ermine...hehehe..." Negi chuckled a bit at the last part.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Negi-kun. I didn't mean to find out about your secret..." Konoka began to apologize as Negi shook his head.

"No, It's okay..." He told her making her sigh in relief. "As long as you don't tell anyone then I would be fine."

"I see...that's good..." Konoka said, glad to know that Negi wasn't going to turn into an ermine. "Am I the only one who knows?" The sudden question surprised Negi, but he shook his head with a smile.

"No, you are the only one, Konoka-san." He told her as she showed him a bright smile.

"I see..." Konoka said happily, a small blush reappearing on her face.

"Well then, I guess we should head back." Negi said as Konoka nodded in agreement. The pair made their way back to the dorm and just before they entered the building, Konoka asked Negi one final question.

"Um, Negi-kun? Do you think you can teach me some magic?" Negi abruptly stopped as he turned around to look at Konoka who had a serious look on her face.

"But..." He tried to argue, but stopped at the puppy dog eyes she showed him.

"Please..." She asked him in a small, cute voice that there was no way he would say no to.

"A-Alright." Konoka squealed as she hugged him making Negi blush at the contact.

"Thank you, Negi-kun!" She thanked him, pressing herself closer to him. It took a while for her to realize at how close she was, but when she did, she blushed deeply and pulled away from. "Ah, I'm sorry, Negi-kun!"

"Hehehehe, it's fine." He told her. "I kind of liked it!" Negi was surprised at what he said as it looked like Konoka was as well as she looked at him with a large red blush.

"W-We better be going." Konoka said to Negi as he nodded in agreement as the two headed inside and walked toward their room silently, both of their faces red from embarrassment. The ideas Negi had about the Baka Rangers completely forgotten.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, but I kept on getting an error message when I tried to update this story or any of my stories. However that problem is fixed now and I hope you guys like the little NegixKonoka fluff. Until next time!


	7. Exploring Library Island Part I

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Exploring Library Island Part I**

Negi and Konoka entered their dorm room, their faces slightly red from their earlier conversation. Looking around, Negi saw that Asuna wasn't inside, leaving both him and Konoka alone, which wouldn't bother him if they didn't have the earlier conversation. Looking over at Konoka, he saw her face flustered, probably thinking the same thing he was. Negi's face was hot as the tension in the room got higher each passing second.

"Um...Negi-kun?"

"H-Hai!" Negi stuttered, jumping slightly in surprise.

"What's going on in mine and Asuna's dresser?" Negi cocked an eyebrow as he turned around and saw that one of the drawers in the dresser was open. He blinked as he walked forward and noticed that the clothes inside the drawer was moving. It was then that he saw the white fur of a familiar ermine pop out and Negi gasped in horror. "Negi-kun?" She asked him hearing his gasp.

"It's nothing, Konoka-san!" He exclaimed rushing forward and closing the drawer, accidentally pinching Chamo's tail, earning a loud scream of pain that was muffled by the clothes. However, it was still audible.

"What was that sound?" She asked Negi. Negi began to sweat furiously.

"W-What noise?" He tried to lie, but it wasn't getting past Konoka.

"I heard something coming from inside the dresser. Are you hiding something Negi-kun?" She asked with a small frown, making Negi feel even more guilty than he was. He tried to lie again, but it was getting harder and harder to do so thanks to Konoka's pouting expression.

"W-Well, I would say I'm hiding something, per say..." He chuckled and lost his grip as the drawer he was holding back opened and Chamo popped out at the worst possible time.

"Aniki! Why did you slam the dresser so ha...Aniki?" Chamo yelled, but stopped when he saw Negi have a surprised expression on his face. Chamo blinked up at him before turning his head and set his eyes on Konoka. "GAH!" He exclaimed with a really shocked expression.

"I-Isn't that a..." Konoka began looking at the ermine in surprise.

"Konoka-san, I can explain...you see..." It was then that Negi was caught by surprise as Konoka squealed and ran forward, picking up Chamo and giving him a strong hug.

"What a cute ermine!" She squealed again as she sucked the life out Chamo, who didn't mind it, but when her grip got tighter, he began running out of air.

"Ah, Konoka-san, you're choking Chamo-kun!" Negi reminded her as let go of Chamo, giving the small ermine a chance to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry!" Konoka apologized.

"It's f-fine..." Chamo replied between breaths. It was at that moment that Konoka noticed that Chamo was able to speak.

"Ah, you can talk?" Konoka asked Chamo. Chamo wasn't sure how to respond as he looked over at Negi and he knew what the ermine was asking.

"Hai, Konoka-san. You see, Chamo-kun is an ermine that I met back when I was a child." Negi began explaining.

"That's right! If it wasn't for Aniki I would probably be eaten by a wild animal!" He emphasized with tears and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Really, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as he nodded, but chuckled slightly at how exaggerated Chamo made it to be. "That's so sweet of you, Negi-kun!" Negi blushed slightly as his cheeks turned red. "By the way..." Konoka began looking at Chamo. "Why were you in my dresser, Chamo-kun?"

"Gah! W-Well you s-see..." Chamo was petrified as he tried to think of something to say as he could hear Negi snickered slightly. Chamo then thought of something. "The truth is, Aniki told me to search your dresser because he wanted me to find a little something..." Chamo smirked as Negi gaped at Chamo in horror.

"A little s-something...?" Konoka wondered confused as Negi grabbed Chamo and hid the big mouth ermine behind him, strangling him to keep him quiet.

"Don't listen to him, Konoka-san. I'm sure he got lost." Negi told her and was glad when she bought it.

"I see, he was lost." Konoka exclaimed as Negi nodded his head and chuckled.

"Yep!" Negi added as Chamo tried to get out of Negi's tight hold. "By the way, where do you think Asuna-san went?"

"Hmm, I don't know...maybe shes taking a bath..." Konoka answered while placing a finger to her cheek.

* * *

"Asuna!" Asuna turned her head at her name being called as Makie approached her.

"What is it, Makie?" Asuna asked the pink haired girl, turning around, keeping the towel close to her chest.

"Yue thinks she found a way to help us pass the end of the term exams!" Asuna looked over at the shorter, petite girl.

"Really? How?"

"Well, it's only a rumor, but there is this magic book hidden deep inside library island that can make the reader more intelligent." Yue explained.

"Is there even such a thing?" Asuna asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I thought it was just some old textbook. However, it would be a pretty useful thing to have." Yue told her.

"Oh please, it's probably just a legend." Haruna told her.

"Yeah, I mean there maybe be a lot weird people in our class, but there can't really be such a thing as a magic book." Makie added laughing.

"Your probably right, but I think it could be worth a shot." Asuna told them. "I mean, it's not like I believe in magic or anything, but we probably won't do any better if we study and it wouldn't hurt to see if there is such a book like that."

"I guess you have a point." Makie replied. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" The baka rangers all shouted in agreement.

* * *

"Man, this water is freezing!" Asuna complained as she, the baka rangers, Haruna, Nodoka, Konoka and Negi all crossed over to a door that led inside the large library.

"There's an entrance back here only the Library Expedition Club knows about." Yue told the group as they gawked at how big the door was.

"So, this is library island!" Makie observed, looking at the building in awe.

"But is this really okay?" Konoka asked Yue.

"Well, normally yes, but since we are going down to the lower levels it would be more dangerous. They say there are a bunch of traps and stuff like that down there." Yue told her.

"Isn't that a bit too much for a library?" Negi asked her, which she only just shrugged.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Asuna declared, pumping her fist.

"Yeah!" The group shouted as the door began opening for them.

"Wahh! It's so dark!" Makie stuttered in fear as Yue finished explaining the history of library island and how not one person has discovered the entire library thoroughly. Suddenly, the group that included the baka rangers, Negi and Konoka saw light at the end of the dark tunnel they were walking in. As they entered the light, there were struck with awe at how many books the library contained.

"W-Wow! So many books!" Negi gaped in awe. "This so amazing!"

"This is basement level 3 of Library Island." Yue told him, taking a sip of her juice carton. "It's said that us middle schoolers are forbidden to go any further than this."

"I see." He said while looking around the shelves. It was then that he spotted a book that made him excited and walked over to grab it. "Wow! Look Konoka-san! This book is really rare!" Konoka looked at over at the extremely excited young man as she saw him reach for a book.

"Ah! Sensei! In order to stop thieves from stealing the books we set up..." Yue tried to warn him, but it was too late as an arrow suddenly shot out from a shelf behind Negi toward him. Sensing the arrow behind him, Negi quickly turned around and grabbed the arrow with his hand before it hit his nose. Negi then let out a sigh in relief.

"Wow! That was close!" He chuckled as Konoka and the others looked at him in awe. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Well, I just lifted my arm and caught the arrow." Negi explained like it was the most simple thing in the world. "But, aren't these traps a little too dangerous?"

"Yes, but this is the best way to keep robbers from robbing the books." Yue responded before she put a hand to her ear. "Haruna! This is Yue! We reached Basement Level 3!"

Back at the entrance to library island, Haruna was able to hear Yue from her own ear piece as both she and Nodoka looked down at the map of library island. "Roger! Give it your best!" Haruna told Yue through her own microphone.

"Roger!" Yue replied back down inside library island.

"By the way, why are we here?" Negi asked as both he and Konoka were brought along without knowing the reason.

"Oh...it's because we are looking for a magic book that gives the reader more intelligent." Yue explained, which shocked both Negi and Konoka.

"Huh? A magic book that makes the reader smarter!" Negi repeated.

"Please help us, Negi-sensei!" Makie pleaded as Negi rubbed the back of his head.

"A-Alright, but we have to be careful." Negi replied as Makie cheered and she returned to following everyone else. Konoka stood next to Negi and leaned closer to his ear.

"Negi-kun? Is there really something like a magic book here?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"I don't know, but there is still a huge probability that it is true." Negi replied.

"Hey! Are you two coming!" Asuna shouted as Konoka quickly replied.

"Yeah!" Konoka shouted back and both she and Negi caught up to the others.

Ne, Yue-chan? How much farther?" Makie asked as Yue looked down at her lamp, the flashlight in her headband making the map visible in the small lighting.

"Ok...we here, so if we go down here to Basement Level 11, we should reach the book." Yue explained as she pointed in the direction they were to take.

"It looks like it would take us about 4 hours for the round trip." Asuna concluded looking over Yue's shoulder at the map. "Right now, it's 7:00pm, so..."

"We should make it back in time for bed, right?" Makie finished as Asuna nodded her head.

"Yes! Magic book here we come!" Asuna pumped her fist.

"But this place is scary...maybe we should just go back..." Makie said in fear as Konoka smiled at her.

"No problem! Leave it to us veterans!" Konoka told her as she then looked over at Negi. 'Not only that, but if things go bad, Negi could use his magic to save us.'

"It's like we are going on a picnic-aru!" Ku-Fei cheered.

"Un! Sounds like fun!" Keade agreed.

'Hmm, I'm still not sure if such a book really is here.' Negi thought still unsure of the possibility.

"Alright then!" Asuna told them. "Let's go!"

"YES!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Here is the next chapter and of course I hope you guys like it!


	8. Exploring Library Island Part II

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Exploring Library Island Part 2**

"This place is so damn huge!" Asuna remarked as she looked around the huge library seeing books and even more books beyond those.

"Waah! You mean we have to walk on top of the bookshelves?" Negi asked surprised.

"Make you wonder what the architects were thinking when they built the library, doesn't it?" Konoka responded walking toward Makie who was on her hands and knees.

"Wow! These bookshelves are kind of high up, aren't they?" She stuttered as she looked down to see nothing but darkness. "We'll sure get hurt if we fall!"

"Look out for that spot over there!" Yue told the group, pointing down to the spot just in front of where Makie was. However, Makie didn't listen.

"Eh?" The next thing the pink haired girl knew, the path under her broke in half and she began falling. "Waaahhhh!" She screamed in shock.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Saki-san!" Negi called out to his student, rushing toward her to try and save her. However, he wasn't needed. He looked on as a long pink ribbon was flung toward the railing above the group. Makie was sprung upward like a spring as she chuckled nervously while holding onto her ribbon.

"Awawa...that was shocking." Yue sighed in exasperation.

"Woah! That's an amazing ribbon you got there, Saki-san!" Negi complimented, his heart still beating pretty quickly after the scare.

"It's very useful! Especially when it comes to getting something from a very high place." Makie told him. Negi smiled before hearing something above him and his eyes widened at the bookshelf that was tumbling over.

"Ah! The bookshelf!" Negi yelled which made Makie look up in shock.

Suddenly, Ku-Fei appeared out of nowhere and kicked the bookshelf away from Negi and Makie. However, the books continued to fall down toward them. Negi was about to mutter a spell to stop the books, but Kaede showed up behind Negi and Makie and began collecting the falling books.

"Hoihoihoi!" Kaede yelled during her collection.

"Ok! There is not much time, so let's move along now." Yue told the group not being concerned about what happened.

Ku-Fei and Kaede both smiled at Negi who was amazed at the girl's athletic abilities. "We may be bad at studying, but we're great at P.E." Ku-Fei told Negi with a wide grin.

"Mm. We'll be alright-degozaru!" Kaede added holding the two piles of book in each of hands.

'Wow, these girls are amazing! I guess I don't have to worry about them unless a huge robot thing appears which is highly unlikely, hehehe.' Negi chuckled to himself at his little joke.

"Alright, let's head on!" Yue told the others and they nodded in agreement.

So, Negi and the girls made their way through the library and down to the lower levels with not as much problems as earlier. When they got deeper into the library, Yue's phone began to ring and she reached in to her pocket.

"Yue! This is the above ground team! There's a rest stop right ahead of you, so please take a break soon and have your packed lunches." Nodoka told Yue on the other side of the phone, the speaker turned on for everyone to hear..

"Alright!" Yue answered back as the others heard Nodoka and became excited.

"All right!" Kaede grinned, hungry.

"I've been waiting for this-aru!" Ku-Fei agreed pumping her fist in the air.

Negi and the girls began eating their packed lunches with smiles. They have been walking for a long time and it was a relief for them to take this break.

"This really is an amazing library..." Makie exclaimed.

"I thought this was a weird school, but this..." Ku-Fei agreed.

"In the mountains back home, we saw really huge trees and stuff all the time, degozaru." Kaede added.

Negi on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to the girls. Instead, he was more concerned about the large amount of magic he was sensing throughout the library. He knew this wouldn't be a normal library, but he was shocked to sense so much magic. Konoka, who turned away from the other girl's conversation and stared at Negi, who was looking around the library with a face that looked like he had something on his mind.

"Negi-kun." Negi turned his head toward Konoka, his train of thought disappearing from his mind.

"Huh? What is it, Konoka-san?" He asked her.

"Is there something wrong? You seemed a bit distracted." Konoka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just amazed at how big and different this library is." He explained. "Especially since I could sense a lot of magic energy and it's definitely not from me." He whispered to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Konoka whispered a bit confused.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but there is a possibility that this magic book could be real." Negi told her. "But then again, it could be nothing more than a rumor or myth."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there?" Asuna yelled toward the two who looked at her and both blushed slightly.

"Oh nothing..." Negi answered her, but Asuna knew he was lying and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Your lying!" Asuna responded back. "Just what are you two up to?"

"It's nothing, Asuna-san." Negi answered.

"Oh come one! Do you honestly think I'm that stupid! I mean first it was the bath incident! Then I find you sleeping with Konoka in her bed and now you two are whispering to each other about something! Something is definitely up!" Asuna pointed a finger at the two as their blushes deepened.

"EEEEHHHH!" Makie and Ku-Fei exclaimed in shock at the news of Negi and Konoka sleeping in the same bed.

"B-but that was an accident!" Negi retaliated, waving his hands back and forth.

"Yeah right..." Asuna said not believing him. "...Pervert."

"Gah!" Negi's jaw dropped at the cruel word. 'P-P-Pervert!'

"If you are done, we should get going now." Yue told them uninterested with their conversation.

"Fine! But I'm watching you!" Asuna pointed a finger at Negi before turning around to follow Yue.

As the group continued their exploration, Negi had his head down in shock, the word 'Pervert' repeating in his head. Konoka looked over at Negi and frowned slightly. She knew it was and accident, but to anyone else it would have been seen as something else. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to make him sadder than he already was. That and Asuna was keeping a watchful eye on her and Negi.

"I-Is this really a library...?" Asuna muttered as the group now arrived in a room with tall bookshelves.

"W-Wow, I can't even see the floor." Makie added looking down.

"There is, but the bookshelves are really tall." Yue responded to Makie.

"Au, this is very interesting—aru!" Ku-Fei commented.

"Yes it is-degorazu! If you fall down from this height you would most certainly die!" Kaede chuckled.

"Please don't say such things!" Makie shouted at her.

"This place is like an unexplored wonderland, especially to us who want to explore this huge library." Yue smiled in fascination as she only been down this deep only a few times.

However, the group managed to make it past that obstacle. Now they had to get past the surprising lake that was inside the library.

"T-This is f-freezing...why is t-their a lake here?" Asuna asked shivering.

"Ueeeh...my panties are soaked!" Makie cried, lifting her skirt so that her skirt wouldn't get wet along with her panties.

"Waaah! Why do we have to climb down these bookshelves!" Asuna yelled as the group were heading downward now using ropes.

"I'm gonna die!" Makie screamed in fear.

"What the hell is with this place!" Asuna yelled in anger as the group were now crawling in a small confined space like they were in boot camp.

"Waah! My uniform is all dirty!" Makie commented on her dirty clothes.

"Yue! Are we there yet!" Asuna asked the petite girl as she looked at the map she had in her hands, using the flashlight she held in her mouth to see in the dark, cramp room.

"Not yet, just a little further..." Yue answered her through the flashlight.

"Haha! Yue seems to be enjoying herself." Konoka smiled at how excited Yue was.

"Hehe...you can tell?" She responded flashing the piece sign toward Konoka as Asuna sweat dropped.

'She looks exactly the way she always does...'

"Our senpais from the High School can't fit in small places like this so that gives us the advantage. In fact, we are the only ones who ever explored this place." Yue told them and then smiled in front of her. "Look, this is a testament to the athletic ability of you Baka Rangers that we managed to make it this far." She said and pointed toward the small light that shined just ahead of them. "Congratulations, the book we have been searching for is just straight ahead."

"Really!" Asuna exclaimed with a large grin. Rushing past Yue, Asuna lifted up the floor tile that blocked where the light was. "Ah! W-W-Wow! This is incredible!" Asuna exclaimed in awe as the others climbed up to the chamber like room that you would see in a video game.

"I've seen this before-aru! On my brother's PlayStation!" (Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Sony) Ku-Fei commented with a wide grin. "It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

"It's the vault of the magic book." Yue told them.

"Hehe, to think such a place like this is under our school..." Asuna chuckled.

"Ah! Look! There's the book!" Makie shouted pointing up the stairs to the book that laid on a stand made of stone.

'Wait a minute...that book...could it be...' Negi narrowed his eyes. 'I-I can't believe it, it's actually real. There really is a magic book here.'

"Negi-kun? What is it?" Konoka asked him as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"That book is very rare and to think it was hidden underneath Mahora." Negi told her in a whisper. "That book is the legendary 'Book of Merkisedek'. That book is very powerful."

"Now what are you whispering about?" Asuna narrowed her eyes at Negi.

"N-nothing." Negi told her waving his hands back and forth.

"Whatever...pervert." Asuna replied turning away leaving a shocked and depressed Negi behind.

'P-pervert...'

Konoka giggled a bit at the reaction, finding it a bit funnier the second time.

"Alright! Let's get that book!" Makie cheerfully exclaimed as the Baka Rangers, plus Yue ran toward the book.

Negi snapped out of his trance just in time to see the girls running toward the book. "Ah, girls wait!" He shouted and ran after them.

"Haha! Me first-aru!" Ku-Fei enthusiastically tried to run past the others.

"Me too!" Makie tried to keep up.

"Everyone! Wait! A book like that is bound to have booby traps!" Negi warned them, but he was too late as the bridge they were running on collapsed. The group all fell down toward the large twister like stone, groaning in pain.

"W-What happened?" Makie asked as she winced in slight pain.

"Are you alright, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as Negi nodded his head, despite the huge bump that grew on the back of his head.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." He replied standing up.

"Huh? What is this?" Asuna asked looking around the stone they were standing on.

"W-Wait a minute...isn't this...twister?" Makie replied confused. Suddenly, the stone they were on began shaking.

"W-What's happening?" Konoka exclaimed, trying to keep her balance.

"Hohoho!" A voice suddenly bellowed throughout the room causing everything around Negi and the girls to shake. "If you want this book, you'll have to answer my questions first! Hohohoho!"

"KYAAAAHHHHH!" Makie screamed as the statue on the right began moving toward the group.

"Wha-wha-what the hell! The statue is moving!" Asuna shouted in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Oooohhhhh!" Ku-Fei responded looking more amazed than scared.

"Th-This is..." Negi began. 'A moving statue? And that voice, I heard it somewhere before...' Negi tried to find the answer to his question.

"First question!" The statue started. "What's the English translation for 'Difficult'?"

"Eeeeehhhh!" Makie shouted.

"What the hell!" Asuna was shocked at the question.

Thanking that the questions were about his class, he turned around toward his students. "Everyone calm down!" Negi told them. "If you answer the questions correctly we will be able to get out of here with the book. Just press the corresponding translations letters for 'Difficult'!"

"Eeeehhh! But even if you say that..." Asuna argued with him.

"Sensei! What's 'Difficult'?" Makie asked, but Negi shook his head.

""Sorry, but if I answer for you, you'll get disqualified." Negi responded. 'I see now. I knew I recognize that voice. That's the headmaster's voice.' Negi smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't give you hints. 'Difficult' is the opposite of 'Easy' or 'Not Simple'!"

"I get it!" Kaede said as she walked toward a circle and pressed her hand against it. "MU"

"ZU" Makie pressed her hand against another circle.

"It's 'I' isn't it?" Asuna questioned and pressed another circle.

"MUZUI...Correct!" The statue exclaimed as a stair appeared.

"We did it!" The girls cheered and fist pumped.

"Great! Now we can go grab the book!" Asuna exclaimed.

The girls were all set to rush toward the book, but the deep voice of the statue stopped them from moving. "Question 2! 'Cut'!"

"Wha...Hey!" Asuna argued. "Just wait a minute!"

"If you let go of the circle, you are disqualified." The statue replied.

"What!" Asuna yelled in anger.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called her as she turned her head toward him. "Look! Clippity clip! Like this!" He showed her his index and middle finger moving toward each other like scissors.

"Baka! Even I know that! It's 'Kiru'! Isn't it?"

And so, the group began playing the game of twister, with Negi helping the girls out by giving them clues. With each question, the answers caused the girls to begin moving their bodies all over the place, giving Negi some nose bleeds from being able to see their panties, not on purpose of course.

"Question 11: 'Baseball'!"

"U...ugugugu..." Makie struggled to get her hand over to a circle. "YA"

"KYU"

"U"

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Asuna and Makie screamed in pain of having their bodies all twisted, hence the correct name of twister.

"This is a little contrived..." Yue exclaimed as she had her body in a backward arch.

"It hurts..." Kaede agreed.

"I'm gonna die in here!" Makie screamed.

"Quickly! The next one!" Yue shouted.

"Final Question!"

"Ah, it's the last one!" The girls were glad that they were close to the finish line.

"What's the translation for 'Dish'!"

"Eh? 'Dish'?" Ku-Fei wondered as she wasn't sure what it was.

"It's the stuff you can stack! They're considered hardware!" Negi yelled, cheering the girls on for one more question.

"It's like in 'Main Dish'!" Konoka added.

"I've got it! It's 'Osara', isn't it?" Asuna exclaimed as Makie gave her a thumb up.

"'Osara'! Ok!" Makie began moving her leg toward the circle, while Yue moved her hand toward another. However, the girls made a mistake and Asuna placed a foot on a circle that said 'RU' instead of 'RA'.

"Eh?" Asuna managed to say as she realized she made a mistake.

"Osaru (Monkey)" Negi mouthed out what they spelled.

"That's not right-aru!" Kaede shouted in shock.

"Wrong! Hohohoho!" The statue exclaimed and swung his hammer down on the board.

"Asuna-san! Makie-san! Watch out!" Negi yelled as the girls jumped out of the way of the hammer, which caused the board to break and form a new hole that they all fell into.

"Asuna, you monkey!" Ku-Fei yelled at the ponytail girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"Iyaaaaaa! Makie shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Asuna apologized.

Negi sighed as he sweat dropped at the fact that all of this happening. He then heard Konoka scream in front of him. Clenching his teeth, Negi reached his hand toward her. Konoka saw his hand and reached out to grab it as well. They were able to grab a hold of each other and Negi pulled her toward him. Konoka immediately wrapped her hands around Negi as he wrapped his hands around her. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest as she, Negi and the others awaited the end of this seemingly bottomless pit.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry for not updating this story for a long long time. I've been very busy lately with work and school returning pretty soon, but I'll try to update this and my other stories as often as possible. Until next time!


	9. Exploring Library Island Part III

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Exploring Library Island III**

The first thing Negi heard as he hit the ground, with Konoka clinging to him, was a splash. Then pain followed. Negi's felt like his back broke in half at the impact, but luckily for him he was a young man and not a 90 year old man. He hissed in response to the pain as he slowly began opening his eyes. He felt a weight on top of him and he knew it was Konoka. However, despite all that he couldn't help but blush at how close they were to each other. "K-Konoka..." Negi whispered to her and slightly shook her. Konoka began opening her eyes and when she fully opened them, she became flustered.

"A-Ah..." She got up off of him. "I'm sorry..." She apologized and lowered her head, face as red as a tomato.

"It's okay..." Negi replied and started to sit up. He winced slightly at the pain he felt in his back and Konoka looked at him in worry.

"A-Are you okay, Negi-kun?" She asked with a frown.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied with one eye closed. "It's nothing a little magic won't heal." He told her with a smile. She smiled back in relief before looking around to see the others behind them, all beginning to stir.

"Is everyone alright?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Asuna replied first.

"Me too..." The others began replying as well.

"Where are we?" Asuna asked looking around.

"If I remember correctly, that statue like thing caused the ground we were standing on to crumble and we fell." Kaede told the others as their memories began coming back as well.

"W-What is this place!" Asuna yelled in shock as the others were just as surprised as she was. Negi was in awe as well at the large oasis like area that was surrounded by large trees, with some of the roots coming out of the water. The area the group was standing on was one of the only places that were even solid ground to stand on as light shined down from in between the leaves above them.

"Could this be the Library Island's basement?" Makie wondered looking around in awe.

"If it is, we sure did fall from an amazing height-degorazu!" Kaede commented at Makie's question. "Not only that, but it's also so bright despite that."

"It could be that this is the legendary 'Deep Library'!" Yue exclaimed in fascination.

"Deep Library?" They all repeated.

"What's that, Yue?" Asuna asked her.

"Even though it's underground, it's filled with a gentle light, and overflowing with valuable items...for book lovers, this library of legends is like a paradise doe us..." Yue replied enthusiastically.

"Ehhhh..." Konoka replied in awe.

"Of course, no one who has seen the library has lived and returned to tell the tale...hehehehe..." She spoke in a horror like voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Makie screamed in horror as Negi only sweat dropped.

"Then how does Yue know about it-aru?" Ku-Fei asked herself.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like it'll be easy to get out of here." Konoka stated.

"W-What should we do-aru? We have the end of the term test the day after tomorrow, and we won't be able to make it back-aru!" Ku-Fei panicked.

"No way! If we don't make it back, then..." Makie panicked as well, while looking over at Negi.

"Hey! Maybe that statue like thing will turn up again!" Asuna tried to be positive.

"Now, now, everyone please calm down." Negi told her his students, trying to reassure them. 'But still...this place is...?' He thought looking around. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back and he hissed. 'M-My back...'

"Negi-bozu, are you okay?" Kaede asked, noticing he was in slight pain. Konoka looked over at Negi with a worried expression as Negi reassured his students that he was fine.

"I'm okay..." He told them with a smile.

"Anyway, this isn't good. There doesn't seem to be anywhere we could use to climb back up." Yue told the others, placing a hand on the only bookcase not in the water. "I think Haruna and Nodoka should have called for help by now, but..." Yue said as it made Makie cry.

"Please cheer up everyone!" Negi told them. "I don't how just yet, but we'll definitely be able to go home. We can't give up just yet! How about we face the end of term exams together and start studying!

"Huh?" Yue sweat dropped.

"S-Study! Makie and Ku-Fei repeated unenthusiastically. They then began chuckling.

"Study! At a time like this-aru?" The Chinese girls asked, chuckling a bit.

"Of course! I know we'll be able to get out of here soon, so why not start studying to prepare yourselves for the test." He replied.

"Negi-kun, you sure are optimistic." Konoka giggled, despite still being worried about his health.

"Thank you, Negi-kun." Makie thanked her 15 year old teacher. "We got into this mess all because of me...and Asuna..." Asuna eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "...and we couldn't get out hands on the book either..."

"Don't blame yourselves. If we study hard right now, we'll be all right even if we don't have that magic book!" Negi told her.

"That's right...if we study now-degozaru..." Kaede started.

"We'll score 10 points higher on Monday's test!" Ku-Fei finished while grinning.

"U-Un!" Makie agreed with a slight blush.

"Yeah..." Asuna replied despite not being so into studying.

"It seems we won't be stuck as long as we have these textbooks..." Yue told the group, flipping though the pages of a textbook.

"Ah! We've got math textbooks!" Konoka exclaimed looking through the bookshelf.

"Great! Let's get going!" Negi exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"But before that..." Ku-Fei, Makie and Kaede chuckled to each other. "Let's go find some food!" They all cheered running off in the opposite direction.

"Don't just procrastinate!" Negi shouted after them.

Back at Mahora...

"Everyone! We've got a big problem!" Haruna shouted as she open the door to class 2-A as the other girls became alert at the sudden entrance of her and Nodoka. "Negi-sensei and the Baka Rangers have gone missing!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Ayaka shouted, slamming her hands on her desk. "What do you mean Negi-sensei is missing!"

'Um..what about the baka rangers?' Some of the girls thought.

"Well you see...the baka rangers decided to go search for a book that supposedly makes them smarter and the next thing we knew we lost communication with them and haven't heard from them since." Haruna answered her.

"Are they stupid! There is no such thing as a book like that!" Ayaka yelled.

"W-Well...they did find it though..." Nodoka replied softly.

Back to Negi and the group...

"Well then, who knows the answer to this?" Negi asked his students as he pointed to a problem on a chalkboard they found.

"I do!" Makie shouted raising her hand.

"Yes, Sasaki-san?"

"It's 35!" She answered.

"Correct!" Negi smiled at his student and clapped his hands in congratulations. Makie could only rub her head in embarrassment.

"But it's a little strange, isn't it? The circumstances are pretty inconvenient considering we're supposed to be underground. Not only do we have textbooks, but also a toilet and kitchen...it even comes with food supplies..." Negi commented to Makie, Kaede and Ku-Fei as they walked on the wooden bridge, the girls studying their textbooks along the way.

"The accommodations here are very nice-aru!" Ku-Fei agreed, taking a bite out of her pork bun.

"I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life." Yue said as she heard Negi and the group walked toward them.

"Yeah, if we didn't have to study, this would be like paradise!" Asuna agreed with Yue as the two studied their books on their lawn chairs, a towel wrapped around their chests.

"Don't say that, Asuna." Negi said, chuckling a bit.

"We should take a little break too, then-aru!" Ku-Fei told Kaede as she nodded in agreement.

"Un! Let's go take a bath-degorazu!" Kaede agreed as Makie noticed that she was sweaty.

'I guess it does smell a bit after all if you haven't taken a bath in two days.' Makie thought as she grabbed a towel and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going. Makie-aru?" Ku-Fei asked the pink haired gymnast.

"Hehe...just...you know..." She chuckled nervously.

"Ah! I gotcha! That sounds nice! We'll go with you-aru!" Ku-Fei replied understanding.

'I'm glad to see the girls being so cheerful.' He then noticed that Konoka wasn't around. 'Hmm, I wonder where Konoka-san is?' Negi wondered and began looking around. Looking around the place Yue called paradise, he noticed that there were many books lying everywhere with several bookshelves either on solid ground or in the water. He stopped to pick up a book that was floating in the water and looked at it. 'This book...it doesn't seem to be damaged even though they've been soaked for all this time...could it be that this place was charmed by a magic spell?'

"Negi-sensei...?" Negi looked away from the book in his hand and looked up. His face turned completely red at what he saw. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't even notice that he began moving until this point and what a bad time to realize it. In front of him stood his students, Makie, Kaede and Ku-Fei. However the worse part of it was was that all three of them were naked. He could not believe he just walked in on his students while they were taking a bath. He was an English Gentleman for crying out loud.

"AAAAHHHH! T-T-T-This i-isn't w-w-what it l-l-looks like...!" He became flustered and began waving his hands up and down, trying to explain everything to them.

"Kyaaa! Negi-sensei is being ecchi!" Makie screamed, a large blush on her face.

"Ah! N-N-No...that's n-n-not..." He flailed his arms back in forth. He then instinctively turned around and ran in the opposite direction, his face as red as it could be. 'T-That was so embarrassing! This is not what an English gentleman should be doing!'

"Ah, Negi-sensei-aru!" Ku-Fei called out to him as she and the other girls wrapped towels around their body.

"Oh man..." Negi took deep breaths to settle his racing heart. "I'm their teacher and this happened..." He sighed, feeling embarrassed. He then heard something behind him and curiosity overtook him as he walked toward the direction the sound came from. Movie a tree branch that was in his way, he stared out to a large pool are when his eyes widened at the sight.

There, in the middle of the large body of water, stood Konoka Konoe as she flipped her hair back, allowing droplets of water fly past her along with her hair. Negi couldn't stop staring at her. In his eyes, he thought that this was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He felt his face get red and that was when the hormones kicked in. Negi felt his hormones kicking in and gasped in shock as he slipped and began rolling down the hill made of stone before making a splash in the water.

"Kyaaah!" Her heard Konoka's voice as she hid into the water with her hands covering her chest and waist. She had a large blush on her face as she looked in the direction of the splash and was surprised to see Negi. "N-N-Negi-kun!"

Negi rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain and looked up at his name being called. His face turned red as he looked at Konoka. "Ah! I-I-I-I'm sorry, Konoka-san!" He began apologizing. "I-I wasn't p-p-peeking at you or any-" However, he didn't finish that sentence when he felt a sharp pain in his back and hissed in response. 'Ah! My back...I though it healed already...I guess I aggravated it again...'

Konoka saw his reaction and became worried as she walked over to get a towel and wrap it around herself before heading over to Negi. "Negi-kun, are you alright?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Ah, I just aggravated my back a bit..." He replied. He turned his head to look at her and blushed, the image of her in his head. "I-I-I'm sorry, Konoka-san...I w-wasn't peeking or anything like that..."

Konoka smiled at him. "It's okay, Negi-kun. If it's you I don't mind." She said the last part quietly.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." She blushed. "Is there anything I can do for your back?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

Negi blushed. "Um, no it's okay." He replied.

"But Negi-kun...I feel like it's my fault you hurt your back." She replied feeling guilty.

"No, of course it's not your fault Konoka-san." Negi exclaimed. "Don't blame yourself." Konoka couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." She nodded her head.

"W-We better head back." Negi stuttered and blushed at the way she looked at him.

"Hmm? Negi-kun, your face is red, are you sure your okay?" Konoka asked, frowning.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't wo-" He didn't get to finish as he felt her forehead against his. 'Oh no! Not this way of checking temperature!' Negi panicked as his heart began racing so fast it almost felt like exploding. Just then, the two heard screaming.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Exploring Library Island Part IV

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Exploring Library Island Part IV + A Test**

At the sound of the screams, Negi rushed in the direction of the screams, disregarding the pain he was feeling in his back. Konoka followed him, but she couldn't keep up with him for the towel was restraining her movement. However, she did manage to catch up to him when he stopped. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the huge statue golem terrorizing her fellow classmates.

"Kyaaah! Negi-sensei! Help me!" Makie screamed for help as she was held by the golem in his hand.

"Makie-chan!" Konoka screamed in worry.

"Sasaki-san!" Negi screamed as well. He clenched his fists in anger. "How dare you pick on my students! I won't forgive you even if you are a statue!"

"Negi-kun..." Konoka looked at him in awe.

"Konoka-san...it's best if you get dressed while I deal with this guy. We're going to leave this place." Negi told her, looking at her over his shoulder and smiling. Konoka gaped at him for a few seconds before smiling and nodding back.

"Alright!" She replied and took off to get her clothes. Negi turned back to the statue and glared at him.

"Negi-sensei!" Makie cried out.

"Don't worry Sasaki-san! I'll save you!" Negi yelled as Makie blushed at his determination.

"But what do we do Negi-degorazu!" Kaede asked as she, Ku-Fei, Yue and Asuna all looked at him.

"Well, the first thing I suggest is you girls putting your clothes on, after all it will probably restrain your movements if you decide to help me." He told the girls as they looked at what they were wearing. Some blushed and others, mainly Kaede and Yue, chuckled in embarrassment, and nodded their heads.

"Hohohoho! You think you could take me on your own and save this girl! You really are underestimating me! None of you are getting out of here alive! Just give up! It takes three days to get through the maze and back!" The golem spoke.

"Eh!" Makie looked at him in shock.

"Normally yes, it would take that long." Negi started.

"Huh?" The golem wasn't anticipating Negi to act so calmly.

"We could just use that secret entrance behind the waterfall." Negi smirked as the golem was surprised that he found out about that passageway.

"W-What! What are you talking about! There is no such thing!" The golem tried tricking him.

"Stop trying to trick me cause it won't work. You see, when all the girls were sleeping, I took the liberty of exploring this place and that's when I found that secret passageway! Now, let go of Sasaki-san!" Negi pointed a finger at the golem who took a step back in shock. The golem quickly regained his composure.

"Hohohoho! So what! Just because you found that passageway doesn't mean you will escape so easily!" The golem told him.

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned around to see Yue and the others returning, this time with their clothes on.

"Everyone!" Negi exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I even brought Makie-san's clothes-aru!" Ku-Fei showed Makie's clothing to Negi. He nodded his head.

"Well then! Now, let's defeat this guy and head back to Mahora Academy!" Negi exclaimed.

"Right!" They all cheered.

"As well as take the End of the Term exams!" He added.

"R-Right..." They responded in disappointment. Negi couldn't help but chuckle before returning to his serious self.

"Hohohoho! Let's see you what you all got!" The golem said.

"Help me!" Makie screamed.

Yue then noticed something around the golem's neck and her eyes widened when she saw the magic book that they were all looking for. "Hey everyone! Look! On the the golem's neck! It's the book of meru-whatever!" They all looked at where Yue pointed and indeed lied the book of Meru-whatever.

'I see...when that golem fell the book must have fallen down with him!' Negi deducted.

"Listen! We're taking that book! Makie-san! Ku-Fei-san! Kaede-san!" Yue told them.

"Okay! All set!" Kaede and Ku-Fei both gave a thumb up in agreement.

"I'll show you the power of a member of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society!" Ku-Fei proudly yelled as she deliver a blow to the golem's leg and then put all her weight on her legs to put more force into her kick that caused the golem to open his hand, freeing Makie.

"Kyaah!" Makie screamed as she fell. Kaede immediately jumped toward Makie to grab her in the air.

"Yo!" Kaede greeted Makie.

"Yah!" Makie shouted after wards as she used her ribbon to grab the book of Meru-whatever.

"Ah! The book!" The golem shouted as he watched helplessly as the girls stole the book from him.

"Good work girls! Now quick! Head toward the waterfall! There is a secret passageway that we can use to escape from this place! I'll stall him!" Negi told them as they nodded their heads and ran toward the waterfall. Negi stayed in his spot and waited for the girls to disappear from sight before he started to chant a magic spell.

The golem noticed this and panicked. "Ah, wait just a minute..." The golem pleaded, but Negi was able to finish his chant and the next thing the golem knew, the books were thrown at him. "Ah!" The golem put his arms up to cover himself from the books. Using this, Negi ran after his students. The golem watched Negi run away and just as he was about to lose sight of him, he realized that the books stopped coming at him. Taking this as a sign to go after them, he did just that.

The girls managed to find the exit that Negi mentioned and opened the door. "W-What is this!" Asuna exclaimed in shock as in front of them was a large stone wall with a plaque in the center of it. On the plaque was a question that read,

**English**

**Question No. 1**

**What is the past tense of read?**

"EEEEEHHHHH! What!" Makie screamed in shock.

"Why the hell is it asking that!" Asuna exclaimed as Yue read the question to them.

"Hmm? Oh! I know the answer to this one-aru!" Ku-Fei told them.

"Eh? You do!" Makie asked.

"The answer is READ!" She called out and the wall lowered itself to reveal a long passageway that was very narrow.

"Woah! Good job, Ku-Fei-san!" Asuna congratulated the Chinese student.

"Quick! Go through the door!" Negi shouted as the girls turned to him.

"Negi-kun!" Konoka screamed back, relieved that he was safe.

"Alright! Let's go!" Asuna told the others and they nodded their heads and ran down the passageway.

Negi was right behind the girls as the golem saw that they found the emergency exit and clenched his stone fists.

"Hey, Ku-Fei-san...don't tell me...it's because of the book that you knew the answer?" Makie asked.

"I did get smarter just by holding it-aru!" She answered.

When the group arrived at the end of the passageway, they were met with a large spiral staircase that went up and up with no end to it in sight. "Uwah! What is this!" Asuna exclaimed in shock as she looked up.

"A spiral staircase!" Konoka answered her. "Can we even climb this!"

"Well, we have no choice! Let's go!" Negi told the girls and they nodded. The girls and Negi started to run up the spiral staircase.

"Eeeeehhhh...this is harder than training at the club!" Makie commented.

Just then, the wall beneath the girls broke and to their shock, the golem from earlier appeared. "That persistent statue is still chasing us!" Asuna yelled in annoyance.

"It's futile! You'd better give that book back!" The golem demanded as the group stopped in front of another wall with another question on it.

"Bleh! We're never gonna give it back-aru!" Ku-Fei teased the golem as she and Makie, pulled their eyelids down and stuck their tongues out.

"Ah! Another wall with a question!" Asuna exclaimed with a sweat dropped. "And this time it's math!"

"It says..."

**Question 2:**

**What is the value of X in the diagram below?**

"Ayah! It's coming!" Konoka told the others.

"Hmm? X=46 degrees..." Kaede suddenly said. The wall lowered itself to open their path.

"It opened! It looks like you were right!" Asuna exclaimed happily.

'Even Kaede-san...that book...' Negi narrowed his eyes at the book that Kaede was holding.

"Let's go!" Asuna yelled as they did just that. The girls continued running up the staircase, as well as answering the different questions that were blocking their path as the golem continuously followed them.

"Good job girls! Even Asuna and Makie managed to answer the questions correctly!" Negi complimented and teased his students.

"Sorry for being so dumb!" They both shouted in annoyance.

"Au!" Yue screamed as she tripped and fell down causing everyone to stop.

"Yue-san!" They shouted.

"I...I caught my foot on that tree root..." Yue said.

"Are you okay, Yue-san?" Negi asked the petite girl. To his surprise, she showed him the book. "Huh?"

"P-Please go ahead without me, Negi-sensei...As long as you have this book, we'll be out of the lowest ranking..." She told him.

"Don't be foolish, Yue-san!" Negi yelled at her softly. "We are all getting out of here together!" With that said, he turned around and knelt down, motioning her to get on his back. "Here, I'll carry you!" Yue face turned beet red at his offer and she took up his offer. She climbed up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted himself up and put his hands on her legs to hold her in place. "Alright, let's go..." He took a step forward when the pain in his back occurred again. 'Damn...' Negi cursed mentally, falling to his knee.

"Negi-sensei, are you okay!" Yue asked as he chuckled.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." He lied and stood up once more. The pain returned but he decided to endure it for the sake of his student. "A-Alright...let's continue..." Negi told the others who looked at him in worry before nodding their heads and continued running up the stairs.

Konoka looked behind her at Negi and saw that he was trying his hardest to not show any signs of him being in pain. She frowned. 'Negi-kun...'

The group continued running up the stairs, answering each question correctly while doing so.

"Hey look!" Makie exclaimed as she pointed toward an elevator.

"It's an elevator-degorazu!" Kaede grinned.

"We can finally go back to the surface!" Asuna exclaimed happily.

"Everyone! Hurry up and get in!" Negi told the girls as Yue got off Negi's back, her face still red and ran toward the elevator with the others.

"Alright! We made it!" Asuna exclaimed as all of them entered the elevator, their path to freedom at their grasp.

"Okay! Let's head for the surface!" Konoka cheered as the others did the same.

**Notice: Overload! This elevator is over the limit capacity!**

"Huh?" They all were shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Makie, Ku-Fei and Asuna yelled.

"No! We must have ate too much over the last two days!" Ku-Fei stated.

"Makie-san! How much do you weigh right now?" Yue asked as Makie turned red from embarrassment.

"D-Don't ask me! What about Asuna and Nagase-san!" Makie defended herself.

"It got the space, but not the power, huh..." Konoka commented.

Just then, the golem jumped one level tot heirs, surprising the girls.

"Waah! It's back!" Makie screamed.

"You will not get away!" The golem shouted.

"W-What do we do!" Ku-Fei asked.

Negi gritted his teeth. He sighed before he exited the elevator.

"Ah, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked watching Negi leave the elevator.

**Weight under the limit! Press up or down buttons to activate the elevator!**

"W-What?" Asuna asked, listening to the voice of the elevator.

"You guys head up first." Negi told his students.

"Huh! But Neg-sensei! You said that we are all going to escape from this place together!" Yue shouted.

"Don't worry! As your teacher, your safety comes first!" Negi told them, smiling. "I'll be right behind you!" He pressed the up button and the elevator door began closing.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-bozu!"

Negi-sensei-aru!"

"Negi!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-kun!" Konoka shouted watching as the door was closing with each passing second. Negi looked over at the girls over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"Good luck on your tests! I know you will all do great!" Negi told them. "Oh and one more thing! He said before reaching inside and taking the book from them. "You won't need this because I have full trust in you!"

"Negi-kun!" Konoka cried out as the elevator door closed and started to lift them up.

Negi turned his head around toward the golem. "Now then, don't you think you're going a little too far with this, Konoemon-san?" Negi narrowed his eyes at the golem who began to panic.

"W-What! I don't know what your talking about!" The golem lied making Negi sigh.

"Very well then." He started to chant a magic spell.

"Ah! Wait a minute...!" The golem tried to stop him. However, the golem wasn't able to as the spell Negi used caused the golem to start cracking and then crumbled to pieces.

"Sorry about that Konoemon-san..." Negi scratched the back of his head. He looked at the book in his hand and smiled. "Using such things..." Negi then tossed the book down the tower. "Now then, how do I get myself out of here?"

* * *

When the elevator carrying the Baka Rangers plus Konoka arrived at the top, the girls immediately sprinted toward Mahora Academy.

"We have ten minutes before the exams are going to start! We're going to be late!" Asuna shouted.

"It's okay! As long as we are able to finish the test in time and get good grades on it, we can still prevent Negi-sensei from losing his job!" Yue replied.

Konoka could only worry about Negi. She wondered if he was okay? However, knowing about the fact that he was a mage eased her mind, but it still worried her. 'Negi-kun...'

When the girls arrived at the Academy, they ran inside, looking for their class. When they did, they opened the door alarming the others inside.

'About time they get here...' Ayaka thought in annoyance. 'Huh? Where's Negi-sensei?'

"You girls are late!" The teacher that was assigned to class 2-A narrowed his eyes at them and crossed his arms.

"S-Sorry about that..." Asuna apologized, scratching her cheek.

"Sorry won't cut it...there is a room for those who decide to come late to take the exam. Go there!" The teacher told them, handing them a piece of paper that had the classroom number for the room where they were going to take the exam.

"H-Hai..."

And so...the girls all began taking the test. The knowledge they gained through their experience at Library Island all in their minds. After an excruciating 3 hours, the test finally ended. Now, it was time to wait for the results.

"Man, that test was such a pain..." Asuna groaned rubbing her shoulders.

"Hopefully we all got good grades so that Negi-sensei can stay as our teacher..." Makie frowned.

"I'm sure we did great-degorazu!" Kaede encouraged them.

"Yeah!" Ku-Fei added excitedly.

Yue only nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her juice box.

Konoka on the other hand had a hard time taking the test. She knew she did pretty well on it, but she couldn't stop worrying about Negi. Was he okay? Where is he now? All those questions were floating around in her mind. She frowned. She felt tightness in her chest for some strange reason and she didn't know why. When the girls separated, leaving only Asuna and Konoka together, the two made their way toward their dorm room.

When they arrived, they noticed the door was unlocked. Opening it, they were shocked to see a sleeping Negi on the couch with a hand on his forehead. Konoka immediately became relieved to see him. "Boy, he must be tired. It's good to see that he is alright." Asuna whispered to Konoka as she nodded her head. "I guess he's not that bad after all." Asuna ended and tiptoed past him. Letting out a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and climbed up to her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Konoka giggled softly at her roommates action before looking down at Negi. She smiled. 'Negi-kun...thank you for coming back...' She couldn't blushing at her thought with a ix of how cute he looked when he was asleep. Letting out a yawn herself. She walked over to her bed as well and crashed into it. All three were asleep.

* * *

The next day, the three of them rushed toward Mahora Academy as their exam scores were already checked by the teachers. The entire class was in their classroom, awaiting the end result which would affect their entire class. Was Negi going to stay or was he going to leave?

"You Baka Rangers better have not screwed up!" Ayaka yelled at the Baka Rangers.

"Shut up, Iincho!" Asuna yelled back.

"Don't worry, Negi-sensei! I'm sure we didn't let you down!" Ayaka told her teacher.

"Yep, I'm sure you didn't." Negi smiled at before returning to his book. The girls sweat dropped at him at how calm he was sitting on his chair, with his feet on top of his desk.

"Why are you so relaxed!" Asuna yelled at him.

"Yeah, Negi-sensei! Aren't you worried!" Makie added.

"Of course I am." He smiled. "However, what happens happens. There is nothing I can do to change that. All I can hope for is that you girls like me well enough that you got good marks." The class looked at him slightly stunned at his words.

"N-Negi-sensei..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired, I didn't mean to offend any of you." He apologized.

**Attention students! I will now release the scores that each class has received based on the average scores of each student.**

"Everyone! Be quiet!" Yelled Ayaka as the class did indeed get quiet.

As the lady on the announcement began speaking the ranks of each class. However, Class 2-A hadn't heard their names being called yet and this made some of them panic.

"W-What is this! We are already up to 10th place and our class still hasn't been mentioned!" Ayaka yelled in shock.

**22****nd**** Place: Class 2-M**

"Hey, class 2-A hasn't turned up yet!" Makie panicked.

"Calm down! I'm sure we would be called." Asuna tried to reassure her.

'Negi-kun...' Konoka frowned.

Negi on the other hand remained calm.

"If we don't get called here, then Negi-sensei is going to..." Makie couldn't finish her statement.

**Second to last place: 2-K**

All of 2-A was stunned. Their class was in last place again. On a normal circumstance, they would care, but this time, Negi was on the line and in the end, they failed him. They all looked over at Negi who only flipped to the next page of his book. They were even more stunned by that.

"Hey, Negi-sensei..." Yue called out to him.

"Hm? What is it, Yue-san?" He asked with a smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Asuna blurted out, slamming her hands on her desk. Negi tilted his head to the side, confused by her outburst. "Didn't you just hear! We got last place! That means you can't become our teacher anymore."

"Oh! Why yes I did hear!" He told them. He continued to smile.

"Negi-kun...why are you just smiling?" Konoka asked, feeling the tightness in her chest get worse.

"Oh that's because those ranks aren't the final ones." He answered which shocked everyone.

"H-Huh!" Some shouted in shock.

"W-What do you mean by that, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka asked.

"Oh, that's right...you girls don't know. Principle-san told me that he still didn't finish grading the tests done by the Baka Rangers and Konoka so until he's done, those rankings are not the official ones."

"T-then that means that we still have a chance..." Makie smiled, her and everyone else's confidence went up.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and entered the Principal of Mahora Academy, and Konoka's grandfather, Konoemon. "Well, hello there everyone!" He greeted the girls.

"Principal-sensei!"

"Grandpa!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Yes well, I have hear the results of the tests that the late comers took and they will be added to the entire class average." He opened the envelope and took out the papers. "First up, Sasaki-san...you scored a 66! Well done!" He congratulated her.

"Eh! Really!" She became excited at her score.

"Yes! However, it's good that you are into your club activities, however try a bit harder next time." He told her as she chuckled in embarrassment.

"R-Right..."

"Now then, Ku-Fei-san, a 67 and Kaede-san, a 63, well done!" He smiled at the two and they scratched the back of the heads in embarrassment and excitement.

"We did it-aru!"

"Yes-degorazu!"

"Konoka, you did very well with a 91! As expected of my granddaughter!" Konoka sighed in relief.

"No problems there..."

"And finally, Kagurazaka-san..." Asuna nervously waited for her score. "...a 71! Congratulations!" Asuna stood there stunned. She couldn't believe she got a 71! That was her highest grade ever on a test! Negi closed his book and stood up. He clapped his hands as everyone turned toward him.

"Well then...my students!" He smiled widely at them.

"Yes indeed...with those scores the weighted average becomes 0.1 over 80 which means that class 2-A is now ranked first in the entire school! Congratulations!"

"WE DID IT!" The class all shouted. Negi couldn't be any prouder for his students. Not only has he gained some respect from them, but now he would be able to continue his training. He couldn't wait for the next term.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. The Celebratory Party

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Celebratory Party**

Negi's nose twitched. The sudden smell of something delicious entered his nostrils and he started opening his eyes. He let out a yawn and sat up. Looking around, he saw the figure of one Konoka Konoe in the kitchen preparing the breakfast he would no doubly enjoy. Smiling, he stretched his arms and stood up. He looked down at his futon and folded it to allow more room for him and the other two roommates more room to move about. After he was done, he walked toward the bathroom to do his morning rituals.

Konoka noticed Negi waking up and couldn't help but smile as she was preparing something special for him. She heard the news from her grandfather that he was going to be a permanent teacher right after spring break. She couldn't be any happier for him. It was all thanks to everyone working so hard for the tests that he was able to get this job. Of course, they couldn't have done it without him so she decided to prepare him a special breakfast to celebrate.

When Negi finished in the bathroom, he walked out and what he saw made him gape in awe. Konoka was smiling at him as all the food she was busy making was set neatly on the table. There was almost everything you can have during breakfast on the table. Eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, you name it. He didn't know why she made all of this just for two people, but damn it looked so good. "K-Konoka-san? W-What is all this?"

"All of this is my thanks for everything you did for me and our class last year, Negi-kun. It's not much, but please accept it." Konoka gave him a bright smile that made Negi blush.

"I-I don't know what to say." He scratched his cheek.

Konoka giggled. "You don't have to say anything. I just hope you enjoy the food." Konoka told him and Negi nodded.

"Hai! Arigatou, Konoka-san." Negi smiled and sat down across from her to engage himself in the food. He couldn't decide which plate of food to eat first so he picked by random and took a bite of the toast. Negi was amazed at how good the toast tasted. It felt like so good on his tongue. He had to admit, Konoka was a fantastic cook. "This is amazing, Konoka-san! I know said this before, but you would really make a great wife one day." Konoka blushed at his compliment. "I'm sure whoever you marry would be glad to wake up every morning to your cooking."

"Negi-kun, stop it, you're embarrassing me." Konoka giggled, as she touched her cheeks with her hand, feeling how hot they felt. Negi chuckled before taking another bite of his food. He would love to get used to this feeling every morning.

* * *

"Hohohoho...everyone, please allow me to introduce someone to you all." The Principal of Mahora Academy spoke in the microphone in front of the Assembly Hall. "From the New Years Onwards, he will be an official teacher here at Mahora Academy in the English Department! Please give a warm welcome to Negi Springfield!" Negi chuckled nervously as he waved to the students who clapped their hands. The class of 3-A, formerly known as 2-A, were screaming in celebration for their teacher's promotion, making the situation more embarrassing for him.

There was one girl, who wasn't so enthusiastic as were her fellow classmates to the news. She was more shocked than cheerful. Chisame was in utter disbelief at the news. She was one of the few, or maybe just the only person in the class who found it strange that a 15 year old teenage suddenly become their new teacher. She didn't know who in their right mind made this decision, but she knew it had to be some idiot who did so.

Negi and 3-A all went over to their classroom as the final day of the semester came to an end. "It was wonderful to have all of you as my students this semester. I hope to see all of you next term." Negi smiled at his classmates as they cheered.

"See you then Negi-sensei!"

"Sensei! Over here! Face this way!"

Negi chuckled nervously as his picture was taken. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at how well his students took the news of him being their new teacher next year. Okay, maybe well wasn't the right word. More like ecstatic.

"Negi-sensei! Look! This is the trophy we won for getting the best grades out of all the other classes!" Makie shouted, holding the trophy over her head, grinning triumphantly at the success of her class.

Negi smiled. He was happy that he was able to get everyone's respect for him as a teacher. He looked around the classroom to all the girls and noticed one Chisame Hasegawa. Unlike the others, she didn't seem so happy. In fact, she had a scowl on her face and when she saw him eying her, she glared at him. Negi slightly flinched at her glare. 'W-What did I do to her?'

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned his attention away from Chisame and toward the class President. "Please continue looking out for us!" She took his hand and knelt down to one knee. Negi sweat dropped at her action, not knowing how he should respond.

"A-Ah...thank you..." He replied the only way he could in this situation and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

Chisame couldn't help but deepen her scowl. 'Damn all of them. How could they be so calm knowing their teacher would be the same age as them. I mean seriously...I don't know if this is a practical joke or not, but come on! He's the same age as us! Don't they think something would happen with a teenage boy and his hormones with a bunch of attractive 15 year old girls!'

"Negi-sensei!" Both of the Narutaki twins shouted.

"Hm? What is it?"

"We were thinking and we wanted to know if we could throw you a celebratory party for you later today!" Fuka suggested.

"Huh? Oh no, you girls don't have to..." Negi told them being sincere. He didn't need them to do something like that for him. Just their respect was good enough for him.

"But we want to!" The other twin retorted.

"That's right, Negi-sensei!" Makie agreed. "We want to thank you for everything you've done for us and this is the least we could do!"

"W-Well, if you girls want to...I guess that would be fine..." Negi decided to let them do as they wished.

"Hurray!" Some of the girls shouted.

'These idiots!' Chisame cursed her classmates mentally. 'This class is so...' She just didn't know the right words to describe them. They were many things and most of them annoyed her to no end. They were loud, annoying, too cheerful for their own good.

"Would you like to come to, Hasegawa-san?" Chisame looked up from her book to stare up at Negi, who was now standing in front of her desk, smiling at her.

'W-When did he...?' Chisame looked back with a shocked expression as she didn't even realize that he walked over. The whole class was silent when Negi asked his question. Soon, they started whispering to each other.

"Why did Negi-sensei ask her that?"

"You don't think...?"

"Nah, don't be ridiculous. I doubt there is anything going on between them."

Chisame's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at their whispers. Yeah, she heard them loud and clear and they think she and this teacher had something going on? Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! She gripped the pencil in her hand tightly before standing up. She looked at Negi. "No way!" She answered him coldly, which stunned Negi. She turned around and started walking away from the classroom.

"Ne, Konoka-san?" Negi asked Konoka who was standing behind him.

"Hm? What is it, Negi-kun?"

"D-Did I do something to make her hate me!" He asked turning his head around, anime tears falling down his face. Konoka and a few of the girls panicked at his reaction.

"N-No, I don't think that's it all." Konoka tried to reassure him. "I'm pretty sure Hasegawa-san doesn't hate you. It just that, she doesn't seem to talk much to any of us."

Negi blinked at her in surprise. "Really?" Konoka nodded her head.

"Mm. We don't know much about her." She told him honestly. Negi frowned at that and turned his head back to the door, Chisame left through.

"Just forget about her, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka told him. Negi slowly nodded his head.

* * *

'Damn them all!' Chisame angrily thought as she slammed her bag on her desk. She sighed to calm herself down. 'Oh well! Like I care about him or those idiots!' She sat on her chair and turned on her computer. 'Besides, it's time for me...' She smirked and began, changing and applying make up before transforming herself into the internet idol known as Chiu! "Okay! Chiu is and pretty as always, pyo!"

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed as she typed in what she was saying out loud. "Something terrible happen to me today! We just got this new teach perverted teacher who can't stop ogling over me!" She pressed enter and watched as her many fans started typing back responses, some showing death threats directed toward Negi. 'T-That seems a bit to drastic...' Chiu pointed out. She started type again. "Oh well! He's not that much of a pervert! Anyway, since all of you care show much, I would gladly show you my new costume!"

"H-Hasegawa-s-san?" Chisame's eyes widened in horror at the all too familiar voice. She slowly turned her head to the door and her nightmares became a reality. Negi was standing in front of her door, with a shocked expression on his face. "S-Sensei! W-What are you doing here?"

"A-Ah w-well, I was...umm...I wanted to ask you if I did something to upset you and when I came by, your door was opened and then...w-well..." He nervously scratched the back of his head, not making any eye contact with Chisame. Chisame blushed in embarrassment at the fact that she was not only caught, but forgot to lock the dam door before turning into Chiu. "Ummm...if it's okay...I can come back later...a-and I promise I won't tell anyone about this, if you don't want me to..." Chisame bit her bottom lip in anger.

"Just get out!" She shouted and threw a book at Negi, who scampered away from her room. Chisame couldn't believe this was happening. How careless could she be by leaving the door open like that! All of this sucked.

Negi sighed. He didn't mean to walk in on her secret, but the door was open and he really wanted to make sure that if there was anything wrong between them, then he would try to fix it. However, it looked like he made it worse. He looked at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes before the time Ayaka told him to come by the classroom for something she needed help with. Smiling and forgetting the events that just transpired, he made his way to the classroom.

When he arrived, he slid open the door and his eyes widened in shock as confetti was blown his way. "Congratulations, Negi-sensei!" Negi couldn't believe what he just witnessed. All of the girls in his class threw him a party, despite knowing they were going to do it. However, it was still surprising since he didn't know when they were going to do such a thing. He assumed it would have been tomorrow, but he would have never guessed later today.

"Negi-sensei? Are you okay?" Makie asked, noticing Negi was frozen in place at the door. Negi snapped out of it and smiled at them.

"W-Wow, I don't know what to say but t-thank you everyone!" He grinned.

"A-Anything for you, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka told him.

"Come on, Negi-sensei!" The Narutaki twins ran up to him, each grabbing one of his hands. "Let's have fun!" Negi nodded and allowed the two girls pull him toward the middle of the room. The other girls began to huddle around him, each trying to start a conversation with him.

By the time, he was free from the girls, he walked over to an empty seat and sat down. He felt exhausted. "Tired, huh, Negi-kun?" Negi looked up to the smiling face of Konoka. Her smile caused Negi to give his own smile.

"A little bit." He answered and looked around the room. "Although, I was surprised to see all of you prepare such a party in such a short amount of time." Konoka giggled.

"Well it's much easier when everyone works together." Negi smiled.

"Yeah." He then noticed that Asuna was no where to be found at the party. "Where's Asuna-san?"

"She went back to our dorm. She has to wake up in the morning to deliver newspapers." Konoka told him.

"Wow...even during the break she has to work." Negi said in amazement. Konoka nodded her head.

"Yep, she is very determined." Konoka agreed.

"Yep. I'll be right back, I'll go get us some punch." He told her and stood up.

"Ah, don't worry about that! I'll go get it." Konoka offered.

"Don't be silly. As an English gentleman, I can't ask that of you." He told her and started walking toward the food table. Konoka couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Oh, Negi-kun."

"Huh? Is the punch really all gone?" Negi asked Asakura.

"Sadly yes, but we do have this!" She told him taking out a bottle of what looked like fruit punch. She handed it over to Negi.

"Ah, thank you Asakura-san!" Negi thanked her. He took two cups from the table and walked back to where Konoka was. What he didn't get to see was the mischievous smirk on Asakura's face.

"Sorry, Negi-sensei. But I just have to know." She smirked, preparing her camera.

"Hey, what happened to all the punch!" Ayaka shouted at Asakura.

"W-We ran out..." Asakura chuckled nervously as the class president glared at her.

"I highly doubt it!" She yelled back and began scolding Asakura.

"Here you go!" Negi poured the liquid in the bottle to Konoka's cup, before filling his own.

"Arigatou, Negi-kun." She thanked him and took a sip. She found the taste of the drink odd, but continued to drink anyway. Negi started lifting the drink to his mouth, but stopped when he heard the sound of Konoka's cup falling to the ground.

"Huh? Konoka-san?" Negi asked. He looked at Konoka and noticed that her cheeks were red and she had her eyes hidden behind her hair. "I-Is everything alright?" Without warning, Konoka starting falling forward and with Negi's quick reactions, caught her, dropping the cup he had on the floor. "K-Konoka-san! Are you okay!" He shouted.

"N-Negi-kun..." He heard her whisper. "Can we go back to our room...I don't feel so good." She whispered softly. Negi didn't know what was wrong with her, but nodded his head.

"Okay, Konoka-san." He told her and wrapped her arm around his neck and helped her walk away from the party without anyone knowing.

* * *

Negi opened the door to their dorm and helped Konoka walk inside. He could feel her heavy breathing against his shoulder and blushed slightly at the small contact they made with each other. He walked her over to her bed and gently helped her enter it. When he finally got her on her bed, he frowned. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but by the way her cheeks were red, he assumed she developed a fever. He was about to turn around to get a wet towel to cover her forehead with before Konoka suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down with her onto her bed.

Negi's face turned different shades of red as he was on top of Konoka, their faces only inches apart from each other. "K-Konoka-san?" He said her name and he swore he heard her moan. "W-What are y-you doing?"

"N-Negi-kun..." She moaned his name. Negi blushed at the way she said his name and he cursed his teenage hormones as they started acting up again.

"K-Konoka...w-what are you doing?" He asked again as she let out another breath. It was then that he was able to smell it. Alcohol. 'I-It couldn't be...t-there was alcohol in that drink? W-Why would Asakura have something like that!' He didn't know what to do, but he knew that Konoka was not herself right now and if he had to guess, wouldn't know a thing about any of this tomorrow morning.

He suddenly felt like he got himself into a battle with himself and his hormones. Frankly, the hormones were winning. However, he knew he couldn't do anything that would be considered taking advantage of her. Gulping, he tried to squirm away from her hold, but she wasn't letting go. "Negi-kun..." She moaned his name once again and he gulped.

'T-This is bad...what should I do?' Negi panicked. He really didn't know what to do at this point. If he stayed in this position any longer, he knew his mind would just completely shatter and he would let his hormones do all the talking.

It was then that Konoka lowered him down and his face became as red as humanly possible as his face was pressed against her chest. He honestly couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of this situation. His control over his mind was glowing a red color, warning him that his hormones were about to take over. He shut his eyes tightly to try and calm himself down, but it wasn't working one bit. Then he heard a snore. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Konoka sleeping. He sighed in relief, but he was still in a pretty bad predicament. He had to get off of her, but suddenly, he felt his eyes get heavy. Without warning, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Huh! Where's Negi-sensei!"

**To Be Continued...**


	12. The World Tree

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The World Tree**

The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the dorm room that belonged to the trio of Asuna, Konoka and Negi. Asuna started opening her eyes. She looked over to her alarm clock on her bed and glared at it with sheepish eyes. She hated the thing. She pressed the button on top of it to silence the loud ringing and sat up. She yawned loudly and then stretched her arms out to begin this dreadful morning. She hated going to work so early in the morning, but she needed to in order to help pay off the debt she owed to Konoka's grandfather, a.k.a the Principal of Mahora Academy.

She stared at the wall in front of her for a few seconds, trying to rub her eyes awake. When she got the strength to move, she climbed down her bed and walked to the bathroom tiredly. She opened the door and entered. She brushed her teeth and when she finished, left the bathroom to collect the clothes she planned to wear for the day. She was glad that it was Spring Break. It gave her time to catch some sleep before school started again. Granted she still had to work, but she knew that once she was finished with it, she could head back to the dorm and take a nice long nap. As she walked over to her drawer, she opened it and took out her clean clothes.

She closed the drawer and turned around to walk back to the bathroom. She passed by the bed and noticed something was off. She turned her head to Konoka's bed and stared down at the two people in it. She blankly stared at them for a few moments, believing that her eyes were deceiving her because of how tired she was. They weren't. Asuna's eyes widened and she dropped her clothes to the floor as she heard a moan escape from the boy who was sleeping in the same bed with Konoka. The two of them were cuddling against each other, laying on their sides and Negi's face was pressed closely to Konoka's chest. Asuna was stunned at this. She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "T-This pervert..." She growled and clenched her fists as tightly as she could. She swung her fist down on Negi's face so hard that he instantly started bleeding from his nose and mouth at the contact.

"IT HURTS!" Negi screamed clutching the cheek that Asuna punched and tried to soothe the pain.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!" Asuna yelled, pointing a finger at Negi. Konoka started opening her eyes and the first thing she saw was Negi rolling back and forth on her bed, holding his face. She blushed and sat up in shock.

"W-What's g-going on?" She asked.

"I caught this pervert sleeping in your bed again!" Asuna told her as Konoka looked at Asuna over her shoulder.

"H-Huh?" Konoka blinked ta her in confusion. She then looked over at Negi. He was still holding his face. Konoka's cheeks felt get hotter at the realization that she slept with Negi again.

"I-It's not what it looks like...K-Konoka-san..." Negi muttered through his hands. He let go of his face and Konoka gasped at the blood running from his nose.

"Are you okay, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked him in worry. He gave her a smile.

"I'm fine...Konoka-san..." He replied. She frowned and got up from her bed to go to the kitchen and picked up a napkin. She ran back to Negi and handed him the napkin.

"Here." Negi gratefully accepted the napkin. Asuna gawked in shock at Konoka.

"K-Konoka...why are you be so nice to this pervert?" Konoka looked at her.

"I'm sure it was just another accident." Konoka told her with a smile. "Right, Negi-kun?"

Negi saw her smiling at him and he nodded. "Yes, Konoka-san. It really was an accident. I would never do something like this without asking you first." Konoka blushed at what he said and touched her cheeks with her hands to feel how warm they became.

"Oh come on! I can't believe you are believing this pervert!" Asuna yelled at Konoka.

"Asuna-san. I assure of you, I would never do such a thing, after all I have my pride as a English Gentleman." Negi told the red haired as he finished wiping the blood.

"Don't give me that! You're nothing but a pervert!" Asuna yelled at him before she stomped toward the bathroom, grabbing her clothes off the floor and slamming the door shut behind her. The both of them cringed at the sound the door made and then looked at each other. Once their eyes met, their faces got red and looked away from each other.

"Ummm...Negi-kun...I...I don't really remember what happened last night, but...did I...do something...weird...?" Konoka hesitatingly asked. Negi pondered what he should say. Should he tell her that Asakura gave them drinks that had alcohol in them? He had to tell her something. Should he lie and wing it?

"N-No...of course not Konoka-san. You didn't do anything weird. I actually don't quite remember what happened as well, but I'm sorry for being on your bed again. I really didn't mean to." Negi bowed his head, hoping she would forgive. He heard Konoka giggle and looked up.

"It's okay, Negi-kun. Let's just forget about what happened." Konoka told him and he nodded his head in agreement. Konoka then got up from her bed and entered the kitchen. She put on her apron and turned around. "Is there anything special you would like for breakfast, Negi-kun?"

Negi smiled. "Nothing particular, Konoka-san. I guess you can surprise me." Konoka giggled.

"Alright, Negi-kun." Konoka turned around and started preparing breakfast. As she started making scrambled eggs, she took a peek at Negi and saw him cleaning up her bed. She blushed slightly at that and turned back around. "Ne, Negi-kun?"

"Hm? What is it, Konoka-san?"

"If you like...I can show you around Mahora today. I'm sure there are a bunch of places you haven't seen yet, right?" She asked.

"That would be great, Konoka-san." She looked behind her to see him grinning at her. She blushed and felt happy that he accepted her offer. The door to the bathroom opened and Negi looked over to see Asuna enter the living room with a towel around her head. She no longer wore her pajamas, but wore casual clothing. "Are you going anywhere today, Asuna-san?" Negi asked hoping she forgave him.

"I don't need to answer you, you pervert!" Negi gawked at her.

'She still hates me...' Negi cried anime tears as she walked past him to her desk. Negi watched as Asuna tied her hair into two two ponytails, the bells ringing as she put them on and then headed toward the door.

"Konoka! I'm heading out!" She told her. When she received a reply from her roommate, she turned to Negi and glared at him. She didn't need to speak as her glare told him all he needed to. He gulped and nodded. She then left. Negi let out a sigh of relief as she was now gone. He slumped down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt tired and stressed out all for just what happened this morning. He hoped that the rest of the day, which he'll be spending with Konoka touring Mahora. He felt his cheeks get red slightly.

'Could this be...kind of like a...d-date...?' Negi thought. His eyes widened when he realized what he thought and shook his head. 'T-There is no way...it's just me and my student walking around the school looking at all the places I didn't get to see yet...yeah that's it!'

"Why's your face all red, aniki?" Negi jumped in surprise at the voice of his ermine friend, Chamo, who was standing on top of the couch.

"C-Chamo-kun...w-what are you...don't scare me like that!" Negi yelled at him. Chamo only chuckled at his outburst.

"Oh...I get it...you were probably thinking that you were going on a date with Konoka-chan..." He teased quietly so that Konoka couldn't her him. Negi's blush grew and began shaking his arms up and down.

"N-No...that's not it at all...I was just..." Negi tried to find a good excuse to fool the ermine. However he couldn't. Chamo chuckled at how flushed Negi looked and rolled off the couch to the floor.

"Oh man, aniki! You should see your face!" Negi tried to cover his face to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Hmm? What's wrong with Negi-kun's face?" Negi made a sound in surprise as he heard Konoka's voice behind him.

"I-It's nothing, Konoka-san!" He shouted, avoiding to turn around and look at her. Konoka frowned that he didn't turn around to look at her. She walked around, surprising Negi and she saw his red filled face.

"Ah! Negi-kun, your face is red." She pointed out. Chamo laughed as Negi felt embarrassment flow through his body. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah...I'm juts f-f-fine..." He stuttered, doing his best to avoid eye contact with her. Konoka noticed this and pouted. Negi saw her pout. 'She's cute when she...No! What am I thinking? She's my student!' Negi fought his hormones as best as he could. He heard Chamo still laughing at him and made a mental note to get him back. Negi's eyes widened when he felt Konoka grab his face and pressed her forehead against his. Negi felt his heart race at the contact. He felt a strong case of deja-vu. After a while, Konoka pulled back and looked at him.

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever...are you sure you're okay?" Konoka asked Negi again, frowning at him. Negi didn't answer as he felt light headed over the contact he had with Konoka. Chamo's laughter echoed throughout the room. Negi was definitely going to get him back.

"I'm fine...Konoka-san..." He managed to say. Konoka stared at him for a few seconds longer before smiling at him and nodded.

"Okay! Breakfast will be finished soon. Then we can go, is that alright?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Negi nodded his head slowly, his face still red as Konoka stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Negi watched until she turned the corner as Chamo's laughter died down.

"Oh man, aniki! That was hilarious! I mean you were all red and..." Chamo stopped when he felt a deathly glare being directed at him. He looked up to see Negi glaring at him. "A-Aniki..." Chamo shook in fear as he saw Negi's hands move toward him. "...I'm sorry..." Chamo tried, but it wasn't working for him and before he knew it, Negi's hand was wrapped around him. "Gah...aniki...I'm sorry...I..."

"Negi-kun...breakfast is ready!" At the sound of Konoka's voice, Negi dropped Chamo on the ground and turned around.

"I'm coming, Konoka-san!" Negi told her as Chamo twitched on the floor behind him.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't think Mahora Academy would be this big!" Negi exclaimed in awe. Konoka smiled at him, glad he was enjoying himself. "Thank you for showing me around, Konoka-san." Konoka blushed at his thanks.

"Your welcome, Negi-kun. I'm just glad you are enjoying yourself." Konoka told him. Negi smiled back at her and they continued their tour. During their tour, they met several of Negi's students who greeted them with smiles.

"Hey, Konoka-san...there was always something I wanted to ask you about." Negi said as she looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?"

"That tree..." He told her, pointing to the large tree in the center of Mahora.

"Oh? That's the World Tree." Konoka answered.

"World Tree?" Negi repeated. Konoka nodded and then grabbed his hand. Negi blushed at the contact.

"Follow me, Negi-kun!" She smiled at him and she started pulling him, toward the tree.

"Woah..." Negi looked up at the tree in awe. He was amazed at how big the tree was up close compared from a distant. "So big..."

Konoka giggled. "Yeah, this tree is quite amazing. My grandfather told me that this tree was here way before Mahora Academy was ever built. We all call it the World Tree." Negi was amazed at the fact she told him about the tree.

"Hey, Konoka-san..." Konoka looked at him and was caught by surprise when he grabbed her hand. Konoka blushed and looked at Negi who smiled at her. He then surprised her by picking her up in a bridal style. Konoka's face turned a deep shade of red at this and looked up at Negi with a shock expression.

"N-Negi-kun...what are you...?" Negi smiled down at her and then jumped up. He jumped onto a branch and then jumped to another until he landed on a branch that had the perfect view of the sunset. He lowered her down and held on to her to help her keep her balance. Konoka held on to Negi to stop from falling and then look forward to an amazing sight. "W-Wow..."

Negi smiled at her. "When I saw the sunset, I thought we could see it from a better view and I guess I was right." He told her. Konoka blushed and smiled at him. The two of them sat down and watched the sunset together.

"Negi-kun..."

"What is it, Konoka-san?" Negi asked turning his head away from the sunset toward her.

"There is also another legend about this tree." Konoka told him. She then surprised Negi as she laid her head on his shoulder. Negi felt himself blush.

"A-A l-legend..." He stuttered nervously.

Konoka nodded her head against his shoulder. "They say that if those unrequited love confess here, that love will come true..." Negi's blush grew deeper at what she said. He tried to take a look at her face and saw her face red as well, not as red as his face probably was, but he did see a smile. "...romantic, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Negi replied nervously. Konoka giggled at the nervousness in his voice. She then lifted her head off his shoulder, making him feel a little disappointed that she did so, but what she did next shocked him on a whole new different level. She kissed him on his cheek. Negi's face turned so red that if Konoka hadn't wrap her arm around his, he would have feel off the tree. He placed a hand to the spot she kissed him and then looked at her. He saw her cover her face with her hair, but did she the color of red. "Konoka-san..." He said her name in shock.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. Negi blushed at her smile and gave her his own smile. The couple returned to view the sunset. After a while, they decided to head down the tree. Negi picked her up in bridal style again, her face blushing deeply at the contact, and he jumped down to the ground. He placed her down on the ground. The two looked at each other before looking away in embarrassment. "I guess we should head back before Asuna gets angry again." Konoka told Negi. Negi nodded in agreement, not wanting to face the red head's wrath again.

Konoka walked down the path to Mahora first, while Negi took a look back at the tree. 'Hmm...I see...so this is the place...'

"Negi-kun! Are you coming?" Negi turned back around to see Negi waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

"Yeah...I'm coming!" He shouted back, taking one last glance at the tree and ran to catch up to Konoka.

"Those two are late...I swear if that pervert did anything to her...I would punch him back to Germany or whatever place he came from..." Asuna grumbled, sitting in front of the table, chewing on some Pocky. She was serious.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's****Notes**: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for almost a month, so I award you for your patience with a chapter filled with NegixKonoka fluff. I will try to update this story as much as I do with my other stories. Until next time!


	13. Secret Revealed Again

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Secret Revealed...Again**

"Here you go, Negi-kun! Have some of this English-Style breakfast!" Konoka cheerfully put his food in front of him as he looked down at it in delight.

"Wow, Konoka-san! This looks great!" Negi grinned at her as Asuna grabbed a piece of toast off the table and munched on it. Negi took a bite out of his breakfast and his face lit up at how good it was. "It tastes really great, Konoka-san! You really are a great cook!"

"Do you really mean that Negi-kun?" Konoka asked. Negi nodded his head and his response made Konoka blush from how happy she felt. "Yay! I'm so happy to hear that, Negi-kun! Asuna always eats and runs so I don't know if I'm a good cook or not." Asuna's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, sorry!" She mumbled in annoyance and then left the dorm room to go to work.

Negi and Konoka were left alone in the room as they ate their breakfast, Negi continuing to compliment her cooking skills, in which she embarrassingly blushed and at times hot him over the head with a small mallet. Once they finished, Negi helped Konoka bring the dishes back to the kitchen as well as helped her clean them. "You don't have to do this, Negi-kun." Konoka told him as she handed him a wet dish.

"Oh, but I want to. I am staying here after all and this is the least I can do for all the hospitality." Negi replied, smiling at her. He grabbed the wet dish and began drying it off with a rag. The two of them spent the day doing chores. From doing laundry to cleaning the room, the two of them had a blast doing chores. By the time they were about to finish cleaning, the door to their room opened and Asuna arrived with a letter in her hand.

"I'm home!" Asuna told them.

"Ah! Welcome back, Asuna!" Konoka greeted her friend and fellow roommate.

"Yes, welcome back, Asuna-san." Negi did so as well.

"Hey, Konoka...pervert..." Negi cried at his nickname. "Here...a letter came for you." She said, showing him the letter.

"Oh! Thank you, Asun-" Negi's eyes widened when he recognized the letter. It was a letter from his sister. He was sure that the letter would be enchanted and panicked seeing as Asuna didn't know that he was a mage. He quickly grabbed it and headed toward the door. "Thanks Asuna-san! I'll be right back!" He told the two and left. Asuna raised an eyebrow in confusion at the way he acted.

"What's with him?" Asuna asked. Konoka didn't have the slightest idea either.

Negi sighed in relief as he ran down the hallway and turned a corner before sliding down the wall. He looked at the letter and opened it. As he did, a hologram of his sister appeared. "It's been a while, Negi. Are you doing well?" Negi smiled warmly at his sister. "I received you last letter and I'm very proud of you that you became a full time teacher. Congratulations! But you must not let your guard down because this is when the real challenge starts. One more thing...hehe...it might be a bit too early to ask you, but I was wondering if you've found a partner yet. They say a mage naturally attracts his partner, so she might be really close to you, even now." Negi blushed from the embarrassment. "I hope you find a great partner during your training period." She finished and her hologram form vanished.

"A partner, huh?" Negi closed the letter and leaned his head against the wall. 'Hmm...I wonder...'

"Negi-kun...who was that?" Negi jumped in surprise at the voice and turned his head to see Konoka look down at him with a frown. He didn't know why she was frowning, but wasn't paying much attention to it as he felt like he was having a heart attack from being surprised.

"Oh...umm...how can I explain this...ummm..." Every second that Negi didn't answer her question made her chest feel funny. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she didn't like it. It felt weird to her. She never felt this way before. She kind of felt sad and somewhat angry at the woman that appeared on his letter. She ignored the fact that someone appeared on the letter and cared more about who the woman was. "...that was my sister." He finally answered. Konoka sighed in relief as the feeling she felt was gone. She didn't know why she felt relieved, but she was glad she did. She hated the feeling she experienced and she didn't want to feel like that again.

"I see...that was your sister. She was really pretty." Konoka complimented, showing Negi a very cheerful smile. Negi looked up at her and blushed at the smile she had on. She was sure he saw that smile before and that was when they visited the World Tree a couple of days ago. He wondered if she only showed him that smile and not to anyone else. "Yeah..." Negi replied, not taking his eyes off her smile.

"But what did she mean by partner?" Konoka asked tilting her head to the side. Negi gulped. He hoped she didn't hear that part, but unfortunately she did. Negi had to think of something. He could tell her the truth, but he wondered if it would somehow change their relationship, whatever it was. He also didn't want to lie to her. Konoka was the kindest and cheerful person he met and lying to her felt wrong. He sighed. He hoped it didn't ruin their relationship.

"Well...ummm...you see...there is this legend told amongst those who live in the world of mages. It's a story about the savior of the world. She was a great mage, and it said that she had a courageous knight to protect and assist her. In accordance to that story, the mages who go out into society to work, they usually take their partners with them. A 'Mage's Disciple', you could say. Partners are especially important for the Magister Magi. Those without one partner would look kind of silly." He explained.

"I see...so, it has to be a girl if you're a boy and a boy if you're a girl mage." Konoka said as Negi chuckled.

"Yes, well that's usually how it is. It is also very popular nowadays that the partners eventually get married." He added.

"Married...?" Konoka repeated and suddenly felt herself blush at the thought of being married to Negi. She pictured herself in a wedding gown and Negi in a nice looking suit right in front of her, both of them in front of an alter on their way to being husband and wife. Her face got really red at the part she imagined of their faces getting closer to each other into a kiss before she shook her head to erase such thoughts.

"What's wrong, Konoka?" Konoka made a noise in surprise, forgetting that Negi was in front of her and her face was red.

"I-It's n-nothing...Negi-kun..." She stuttered. Negi looked at her curiously before shrugging and then standing up.

"Okay then...well I guess we should head back before Asuna-san blames me for something again..." He chuckled and sweat dropping at the idea of getting pummeled by the red head.

Konoka nodded and followed Negi back. Once they got into the dorm room, Asuna pounced on Negi and hit him on the head. "What the hell was that about?" She shouted at him as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry...it was just something private..." Negi told her.

"Oh? Do you know what was int hat letter...Konoka?" Konoka gave her a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, Asuna...but I don't. He managed to read everything before I could take a look." She lied to her best friend. She hated lying to her, but she also promised to keep the fact that Negi was a mage a secret from her as well and in this standpoint a promise was more important. Asuna narrowed her eyes at her and she knew Konoka was lying. She then turned her attention to Negi and he tensed up at her stare.

"You know...ever since you came here...you and Konoka seem to be getting along to well." She told them and the two looked at each other before turning away, slight blushes on their faces. "You see! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Just what is going on?" She demanded an answer from either of them. Negi began sweating, feeling nervous. He didn't know what he should do. Should he tell her that he was a mage? No, he couldn't. But then again, if he did then maybe Asuna and him could get to know each other better and she could finally stop calling him a pervert. But, there was also the problem with him telling her his secret at the off chance that she could tell everyone and he would lose his teaching job and become an ermine. What should he do?

"You see...Asuna..." Konoka began and Negi panicked that she would tell her that he was a mage. "...me and Negi-kun...well..." She felt nervous. "...Negi-kun has been looking for a partner and you know how my grandfather is like..."

"A partner?" Asuna asked. "What kind of partner?"

"Oh well...you know..." Konoka fidgeted with her thumbs.

"What? Don't tell me that...you and t-this p-pervert..." Negi cried again. "...are now in that kind of relationship!" Asuna blushed as she pictured the two of them naked and about to make love. The two of them blushed incredibly at her misunderstanding and started flailing their arms back and forth.

"N-No...that's not it!" Negi told her.

"Yeah Asuna...n-nothing like that..." Konoka added.

"T-Then what?" Asuna asked, raising an eyebrow, her blush still on her cheeks.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain..." Negi told her, scratching his cheek and avoiding eye contact with the ponytail girl.

"Well, guess what, I have all night! I'm not going to work tomorrow so you better start explaining!" She retorted and it made Negi more nervous.

"Asuna-san...I just can't tell you..." He tried again.

"Konoka!" She shouted and her friend jumped in surprise.

"Ano..." The two of them were in a pickle. Their roommate was interrogating them about the secret that they only knew. Konoka made a promise and her father taught her to always keep promises no matter what they are. She wasn't going to do that now.

"Why don't you just tell her, aniki?" Negi gawked at the voice as Konoka's eyes widened in shock as Asuna turned her head to the new voice in the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ermine named Chamo, who was laying on his side on one of the desk, smoking a cigar.

"W-What...?" Asuna mouthed out in shock as she blinked to make sure there really was an ermine in the room.

"It's quite simple...you see..."

"Chamo-kun! What are you doing?" Negi yelled and ran toward him.

"Come on, aniki! It's about time you tell her!" Chamo said, jumping onto Negi's shoulder to look at Asuna. "You see...aniki here is a mage and he came here to do his training." Asuna blinked at the ermine and then suddenly grabbed a magazine and rolled it up. "Huh?"

"I got him!" She shouted and swung the rolled up magazine down at Chamo.

"Waaahhh!" Chamo screamed and jumped off Negi's shoulder, causing the magazine to hit Negi on the shoulder. The force of the blow caused Negi to fall down to the floor.

"Ite!" Negi shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Asuna ignored him and looked around for the ermine and started swinging at him whenever she saw him.

"Wait a minute!" Chamo yelled, dodging her attacks. "There is no need for violence!" He yelled, dodging again. "I'm not a rat, God damn it!" Chamo dodged another.

"Asuna...stop!" Konoka told her as she stood in front of Chamo, her arms out to the sides.

"What are you doing, Konoka? W-Why are you protecting that talking rat...IT CAN TALK!" Asuna finally realized that Chamo was able to talk.

"I told you I'm not a rat! I'm an ermine!" Chamo yelled at her, climbing up onto Konoka's shoulder. "Now would you please put that weapon down and let's have a nice talk!" Asuna glared at him before sighing and dropping the magazine down. Negi stood up, still holding his shoulder, the pain throbbing slightly but going away each passing second.

"Fine then! But I want the truth!" Asuna told him and they all looked at Negi.

'I guess I have no choice now...' He sighed and then started explaining to Asuna everything. From him being a mage to his training and then finally to the whole partner business. Surprisingly, Asuna listened to him without interrupting, but Negi assumed it was because she trying to take everything in. "...and that's everything...so...can you please keep this as a secret? If anyone else knows about this then I could be turned into an ermine...not that there is anything wrong with that..." He chuckled, making sure Chamo's feelings weren't hurt.

"I see..." Asuna spoke for the first time since Negi started speaking. She then stood up. The three of them watched her as she walked over to the door.

"She's not gonna...is she?" Negi nervously asked.

Asuna then opened the door. "Hey everybody! The reason Negi came to the school is to find himself a girlfriend!" All three of them gawked at her.

"Wait, Asuna! W-Why did you say that?" Negi asked.

Asuna closed the door and turned back around to them. "That's the punishment you get for keeping a secret like this and for everything you tried to do to Konoka...you perv." Asuna told him. Negi cried again.

"It's not like that Asuna! Negi wouldn't never do that!" Konoka defended him.

"Whatever..." Asuna scoffed. "I'll keep the fact that you're a mage a secret, but to be honest...it's hard for me to believe such a thing."

"Then why doesn't aniki show a little magic." Chamo suggested as he jumped from Konoka's shoulder onto Negis.

"Well...I could but how?" Negi asked. Chamo then snickered.

"I know how..." He smirked and then moved so that his tail was now under Negi's nose. Negi realized what he was trying to make him do and he tried to protest, but it was too late.

"AHCHOOO!" Negi sneezed and in return it caused a huge and powerful wind to come out, shredding both girl's clothes off, leaving them only in their bras and panties. The two girls looked at their article of clothing and then blushed.

"KYAAAAHHH!" They screamed as Negi tried to explain, but it didn't help the fact that his face was red and his nose starting bleeding. "YOU PERVERT!" Asuna shouted and then punched Negi in the face, completely knocking him out unconscious. Chamo snickered at his plan, but he too was then whacked by Asuna, knocking him unconscious as well. The two girls quickly took new clothing and ran into the bathroom to get dressed leaving Negi and Chamo on the floor, in pools of blood from their nose bleeds.

Meanwhile, two girls overheard Asuna yell the fact that Negi was looking for a girlfriend and immediately ran off to find the others. Negi looked like he was going to head into another whirlwind of trouble.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author****Notes:** Here you guys go! I hoped you liked it!


	14. The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Second Meeting**

Negi panted. He couldn't believe it. He never thought it was possible. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He didn't know if he could go any further. His legs felt like they would collapse any moment. He did not expect such a thing from them.

"There he is! Negi-sensei! Please make me your partner!" Ayaka shouted as she waved at him. Negi's jaw dropped at the appearance of the Class President as well as a large number of his students right behind her.

"Waaaahhhhhh!" Negi screamed and started running away from the girls again.

"Wait, Negi-sensei!" Some of the girls screamed as they chased him.

'I can't keep running forever!' Negi thought while running. 'I need to find somewhere that I can hide until they give up on me...' He turned his head from side to side while running to search for that very place. The longer he ran, the harder it was to keep the pace he had that would keep the distance he had between himself and the girls. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he slowed down and got caught by the girls. He like his students, he really did, but he didn't want them to hurt their feelings when he would have to reject them.

"Please make me your partner, Negi-sensei!" Some of the girls shouted. Negi comically cried and turned a corner. He suddenly stopped when he saw a group of tall, black suited men wearing black glasses in front of him. He was confused at their sudden appearance and the girls who were chasing after Negi stopped when they saw the men in black suits in front of Negi.

"Huh? W-Who are they?" Ayaka asked.

"So s-scary..." The Narutaki twins, shook and hugged each other in fear.

"Negi-san..." Irudo walked forward and at seeing him, Negi cringed.

"H-Hey...Irudo...how's it g-going..." Negi gave him a fake, crooked smile.

"I am very disappointed in you...Negi-san..." Irudo told him as he fixed his glasses.

"R-Really...w-why, may I ask?" Negi said innocently.

"You know very well...Negi-san...I don't know what you have been doing or why those girls are after you...but I cannot let you run around the school when you have 'that' today..." Irudo told him.

"That?" Negi asked. He really didn't know what Irudo was talking about.

"Yes..." Irudo replied and walked toward Negi. "Come...let us go." He said and gave Negi a little push. Negi staggered a bit, but regained his composure and turned his head to stare at Irudo. He gave Negi a nod. Negi wasn't sure what was going on, but walked forward. He watched as the other men made a path for him. Irudo walked behind him to make sure Negi didn't make a run for it as Negi's students looked on in shock.

"W-What is going?" Makie asked.

"W-Who knows...?" Haruna replied.

* * *

"Did you want to see me, Grandfather?" Konoka entered the Principal's office and then walked forward to the large desk at the end of the room. Konoemon smiled at his granddaughter and stood up from his seat. He walked around the desk and then to her.

"Yes, Konoka." He replied. "I want to inform you that you have a Omiai Meeting in a couple of hours, so we need to get you ready." Konoka's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe her grandfather was going to make her go to another omiai meeting. She assumed that since her last omiai meeting with Negi that he wouldn't arrange another one, but sadly, she was mistaken. She knew her grandfather had good intentions, but she was too young to be thinking about marriage.

"But grandpa..." Konoka tried to argue, but her grandfather ignored her plea.

"Don't worry, Konoka. I'm pretty sure you will be pleased by this meeting." He told her.

"But that's what you said about the one with that man that was triple my age..." Konoka countered.

"W-Well...that was a mistake on my part...he sounded so young over the phone..." Konoemon sweat dropped and rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"A-Alright...fine...I will go..." Konoka told him sadly. 'Negi-kun...'

"Good...I am very proud of you Konoka. Now then...let's go get you dressed into that beautiful kimono of yours..." He said while beginning to walk toward the door. Konoka then hit him on the head with her small mallet.

"Stop kidding around Grandpa...I can do it myself..." She slightly giggled as her grandfather rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"O-Of course..." He chuckled and watched as she left to get changed. 'Don't worry Konoka...I think you would really like this omiai...now then...I wonder where Shizuna-sensei is?'

* * *

After taking her time in getting changed to her purple, flower patterned Kimono and getting her hair done, with the help of a hair dresser her Grandfather hired, Konoka took her seat in the middle of the room, where her omiai meeting was going to take place. She sighed and looked around to see more guards than there were the last time she had an omiai meeting. This was, of course, the time when she and Negi made a run for it, after fooling the guards. She smiled at the memory. That was the first time she met Negi and then he became her new teacher. She felt herself blush slightly at the more intense memories she had with Negi.

She had to admit that Negi was sort of strange. However, she didn't dislike that about him. He was just like any other ordinary teenage boy, except for the fact that he was a mage. When she first learned that he was a mage, she was surprised, but she already knew that Negi was different. She could just tell from the way he acted, the way he spoke and just the way he was that made him different from everybody else.

It did upset her though that she had to go through with this omiai meeting. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she knew it had something to do with Negi. She wondered what he would think if he knew about this meeting she was going to have with someone she didn't even know. He could be some successful and wealthy person or a total creep. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

Just then, the door across from her opened and more guards appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar guard. 'Hold on...doesn't he look like...then that means...' Konoka could feel her heart beating faster. Her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer the longer she waited. Then, she felt relieved when Negi walked out from the door. 'Negi-kun...' She thought cheerfully.

Negi entered the room and saw Konoka sitting down on the small table in the center of the room, a cheerful smile on her face. He returned the smile and walked over to sit down across from Konoka. "How about that, Konoka-san...here we are in this very familiar situation." He chuckled. Konoka giggled and lifted her sleeve toward her mouth.

"Yes...it appears so..." Konoka replied.

"But it looks like this time..." Negi started and roamed his eyes around the room and saw that there were more guards here now then there were in their last meeting. "...there won't be anyway for us to escape." Konoka nodded and giggled again.

"Hai...it appears so..." Konoka agreed.

"That's right, Negi-san." Irudo spoke. "We made sure to not let any openings for you to try and escape from. We also won't be fooled by any of your tricks, so I recommend you not try any."

"Hai, hai..." Negi responded and then sighed.

"Umm...did you know about this, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Nope...Irudo and everyone else suddenly appeared and kidnapped me..." He said with a smile.

"Eeehhhh? Kidnapped?" Konoka repeated innocently.

"Please don't say things that someone can misunderstand, Negi-san!" Irudo shouted. Negi laughed.

"I'm kidding!" Negi replied. "So...what are we doing anyway?" He asked Irudo.

Irudo coughed. "Yes...today is the day you two will...sign the papers that will inform everyone that you are engaged." Both Negi and Konoka looked at him. They blinked several times to process what he said. When they did, their faces got red, Negi started sweating nervously and Konoka began fidgeting...a lot.

"W-What?" Negi asked.

"I said, you and Konoka-sama will be signing papers that will..." Irudo began, but was stopped by Negi.

"What? Y-You were serious!" Irudo nodded.

"Hai...I'm always serious about these type of matters!" Irudo told him.

"You got to be kidding..." Negi replied.

"Does that mean that Negi-kun doesn't want to..." Konoka spoke, a frown and tears in her eyes. Negi gawked at how sad she looked and began waving his arms up and down to try and calm her down.

"N-N-No...I didn't m-mean that at a-all...K-Konoka-san...I j-just meant that since we are young and..." Negi stuttered.

"In some cultures, 14 is the age that young woman and men get married." Irudo interluded.

"Not helping!" Negi shouted at him.

"So...that means that..." Negi turned around to see Konoka fidgeting her hands on her lap. "...Negi-kun would be okay to h-have me as y-your w-w-w-w-wife...?" She lowered her head to hide her very flustered face.

"Eh? W-Well...I..." Negi felt extremely nervous at her question. He could feel his stomach doing back flips. His body felt a lot warmer than it was a couple of minutes ago. He took a deep breath to calm down and then gulped. He looked over at her and saw the frown on her face and he knew he just couldn't lie to her. "I...I would be h-honored t-to have s-someone like y-y-you...as a...w-w-wife..." He finally told her, lowering his head to hide his own flustered face.

Konoka couldn't believe what she heard. Negi was okay with someone like her becoming his wife. 'I-I'm so happy...' Konoka smiled warmly. She then felt her face get extremely warm to the point that it looked like steam was coming out from her head.

"Konoka-san...are you okay?" Negi asked as he thought he saw steam coming out from her head.

"H-Hai...I'm f-fine..." Konoka stuttered. Negi smiled at her, his blush still shown on his face as Irudo coughed again.

"Excuse me for interrupting...but shall we get started on the paperwork." Irudo told them.

"Huh? R-Right now...shouldn't you give us time to let us calm down before signing anything." Negi asked.

"Sorry, Negi-san. We cannot." Irudo told them.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He fixed his glasses. "We only rented this place for thirty minutes." Both Negi and Konoka sweat dropped at him.

"Seriously...?" Negi asked in disbelief.

"Hai! We would have gotten longer time, but...unfortunately, Konoka-sama's Grandfather booked a bingo night in this room so we have to prepare that for him." Irudo answered truthfully.

"Oh Grandpa..." Konoka sweat dropped. Negi chuckled in response.

"Now then...let's get started." He said and nodded his head to two of the guards who held briefcases in their hands. They nodded back to him and walked toward the table. They placed their briefcases on each side of the table and opened them. Both Negi and Konoka looked inside the briefcases and their pupils became comically small at the large amounts of paper inside.

"H-How many papers...do we actually have to sign?" Negi asked nervously.

"All 325!" Irudo responded.

"You got to be kidding me!" Negi shouted.

"Oh my..." Konoka said while her eyes were still comically small.

"Yes and they all have to be signed in the next 20 minutes. It would be best to start now." Irudo told him.

"But wait...shouldn't we read them first?" Negi said.

"There is no time!" Irudo shouted and forced a pen into Negi's hand. "Now start!"

"H-Hai!" Negi exclaimed and started taking one paper at a time and signed each one at the bottom. Konoka did so as well, only not as fast as Negi, who was being watched very carefully by Irudo, which made him nervous. Konoka couldn't help but giggle at him. She then tried to process everything that suddenly just happened. She was going to be engaged to Negi. Just the thought sounded like a dream. She only knew him for a couple of months and now she was going to get engaged to him. It made her feel so happy inside.

'I wonder what everyone else would say If we told them...' Konoka thought. She then shook her head mentally at the thought. 'No, we should keep this a secret from them and especially from Asuna...or else...she might really kill Negi-kun...' She giggled at the thought of her fiery pony tailed best friend. 'But...it does feel a bit strange...usually it never takes this quick for people in an omiai to get engaged this quickly...oh well...must be my imagination...' She dismissed the thought and concentrated on signing the papers.

Meanwhile, Negi was just about done with half of the papers. 'Wow...me...being engaged to someone like Konoka...it kind of sounds like I'm being pranked or something...I mean...Konoka is nice, sweet, gentle, a very good cook and really intelligent and doesn't seem like she has an evil bone in her body...almost like an angel...ah! What am I thinking? She is my student and I'm her teacher! But now I'm getting engage to her...not that there is anything wrong with that...I mean if I had to pick someone to be my wife it would be her...ah! What am I saying? This is all happening to fast!' Negi began sweating nervously, almost like he was going to have a panic attack.

Negi was the first to complete signing the papers and Konoka finished about five minutes later before the papers were collected and put back into the briefcases. "Well done, Negi-san...Konoka-sama..." Irudo told them.

"I-I guess t-that means that me and you are now engaged...Konoka-san..." Negi stuttered while fidgeting a bit.

"Y-Yes...it appears so..." Konoka responded, fidgeting as well.

"There is only one more thing for you two to do before this engagement can be official." Irudo told them. They both looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You two will have to kiss!" He shouted with enthusiasm. Both of them stared at him with comically small eyes again and then both their faces got extremely red and both had steam coming from their heads.

"W-W-WHAT?" Negi and Konoka shouted.

"Yes...however...it does not have to be done now..." Irudo reassured them.

"I-I see..." Negi sighed a bit in relief. Konoka did the same. It wasn't that neither didn't want to kiss the other, but they weren't ready for that just yet.

"Mostly because our time is up!" Both Negi and Konoka fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Irudo!" Negi yelled at him as the two, Negi and Konoka, were now betrothed to each other.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's ****Notes:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	15. The New Year Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The New Year Begins**

"I see...so it went smoothly then." Konoka nodded her head as her Grandfather chuckled in response.

"Hai...Grandpa..." Konoka blushed at the memory of her and Negi being betrothed to each other.

"So...what do you think of Negi-kun?" He suddenly asked and it surprised Konoka as her blush grew.

"W-Well...he's...I m-mean..." She didn't know how to answer his question. She liked Negi a lot. Whether it was serious, she didn't know, but she would get this tingling feeling all over her body whenever she saw him and his smile. She would blush at his kind and gentle smile and she felt like she was on cloud nine whenever she made contact with him. He would always compliment her cooking, which she knew was good, but hearing it come from his mouth made her feel like she was literally floating on top of clouds. Could it be love she was feeling? She wasn't sure, but she was glad to have met Negi.

"Hohoho...I see...you don't have to answer if you can't find the right words...Konoka..." Konoemon told her and his Granddaughter sighed in relief. "Now then...I want you to give Negi-kun something..." He told her and handed an envelope. Konoka looked down at it and blinked several times.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A letter!" He replied. Konoka wanted him to be more specific, but when she looked at him, she saw that very smile that she knew very well. It was the type of smile he always gave her when it concerned something that was a secret. So she didn't say anything else, but nodded her head. "Good! I'll see you later, Konoka." She smiled and bowed before leaving his office.

* * *

Konoka immediately went to her classroom. She wondered what her Grandfather wanted to talk to her about in the morning, so she woke up early, left food for Negi and Asuna, and took the train to meet with her Grandfather. By the time she was done talking with him, she left his office, with the letter to Negi in her hands, and checked the clock in the hallway to see that class was going to start in a couple of minutes. She was surprised how fast time went, but to be honest, she didn't really care.

When she opened the door to the classroom, she saw many of her classmates already there, chatting amongst themselves. When she saw Asuna in her seat, she smiled and walked over to her. Negi wasn't there, so she held on to the letter until he arrived. Asuna smiled at her best friend as she approached and the two began chatting amongst themselves. "So, where were you this morning?"

"Oh...my Grandpa wanted to talk to me about something that's all." Konoka replied and Asuna made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"I see...I thought it was about another of you omiai meetings." Konoka giggled.

"Nope...I don't think I have to worry about those anymore." Asuna raised her eyebrows.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh...ummm...it's nothing..."

"Huh?"

Before Asuna could say anything else, the door to the classroom slid open and Negi came out from it. Everyone became quiet at his entrance and rushed to their seats, everyone one of them with smiles on their faces, except for a few. Negi walked to his desk and then turned to face his students. He placed his book down on his desk and then cleared his voice before speaking.

"Everyone! I am pleased to welcome you to an all new year! As you know, from this day until next year in March, I am the official teacher of the now Class 3-A. It will be a pleasure to teach to you all!"

"HAI! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US, NEGI-SENSEI!" The entire class, except for a select few shouted. Negi smiled at the response he got from his students. He then saw a hand being raised and saw that the hand belong to his fiancee. He blushed slightly.

"Hai...Konoka-san?" He said as she lowered her hand.

"My Grandpa wanted me to give you this envelope." She said and waved the envelope in her hand.

"Oh...I see..." He replied with a smile and walked over to her to take the envelope. "Thank you, Konoka-san." Konoka blushed as she watched him walk back to his desk. She suddenly felt uneasy and when she looked around, she saw many of her classmates giving her stares. She lowered her head in embarrassment and when Asuna saw how uncomfortable they were making her friend, she sent glares in their way and the others quickly looked away. She whispered a 'thank you' to Asuna and the fiery red head smiled back at her.

Meanwhile, Negi noticed how the other classmates were looking at his fiancee and he felt bad. He wanted to say something, but he knew that would spell trouble for both him and her, so he stayed quiet. He looked at the envelope and wondered what the contents were. When he got to his desk, he opened the envelope and saw a letter and a small photo inside. He lifted the letter and was careful not to drop the photo on the desk. He began reading the letter.

To say he was surprised by the writing would be an understatement. He took out the photo from the envelope and looked at it. He then looked back and forth between the letter and photo. 'I see...' He thought. He sighed and closed his eyes before putting the letter and photo back into the envelope. He put the envelope in his inside suit pocket and then cleared his throat. "Now then...let us begin!" He looked up and put on a big smile for the class. The class all wondered what was in the envelope that made their teacher so surprised, but when he lifted his head and smiled at them, they forgot all about it, except for Konoka and Asuna.

"Ne...what was in that letter?" Asuna whispered.

"I-I don't know..." Konoka answered while looking down at her book. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Asuna noticed the small sad frown that her best friend had on her face and frowned as well. "My Grandpa didn't tell me anything about it..."

"I see..." Asuna whispered. Suddenly, a piece of chalk hit her forehead and she placed a hand on it. "W-What?" She blinked in confusion and saw Negi smiling at her.

"It would be wise to pay attention...Asuna-san..." Negi spoke in an innocent tone that told Asuna that he was the culprit.

'You...just wait...you're lucky we're in class...' Asuna growled and began plotting her revenge.

About an hour into the school, Shizuna opened the door to Class 3-A and Negi immediately greeted her. "Ah! Shizuna-san! Is there something wrong?"

"Good morning Negi-kun! Everyone! I'm here to tell you that your class has the Health Check Up today." She told him.

"Oh...that's right...very well then. Everyone, please follow Shizuna-san's directions!" He told his students and began walking out.

"Hai! Sensei!" They shouted as he closed the door behind him and then leaned against the wall next to the door. He then stared at the floor intensely as he thought about the letter and photo he received from the Principal.

'If what he wrote in that letter is true...then...she is planning on doing something tonight...' Negi thought as he looked through the window across from him.

"Hey, what do you guys think about the rumors spreading around school?" Negi's ears perked up as he heard one of his students converse with the others.

"What do you mean, Kakizaki?" Negi felt his mouth twitch at Asuna's voice.

"Ah! You mean that rumor about the monster on Sakura lane?" He recognized the voice to be that of one Misora Kasuga of the Track Team.

"Eeeeh? What kind of rumor is that?" Sakurako exclaimed as the Narutaki twins also wanted to know about this rumor.

"What is it about?" Konoka asked, feeling a bit excited.

"You guys don't know..." Kakizaki asked, sweat dropping at how close they were and how excited they were. "It started a while back, but they say that when there is a full moon, it appears amongst the row of sakura trees near the dorms..."

"I-It?" The Narutaki twins grabbed each others hands and shook in fear.

"Wrapped in dark clothes..._a blood sucking vampire!_" She motioned in a creepy voice as some of the girls screamed in fear. Negi sweat dropped.

"Hoho!" Sakurako replied.

"Eeeh?" Konoka's reaction surprised Negi a bit.

"By the way...where's Makie?" Yuna asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"You don't think that the vampire could have..." Madoka said.

"Eeeehhh?" The Narutaki twins screamed again.

"I wonder...after all...Makie-chan's body does look tasty..." Negi slightly blushed and chuckled at what Sakurako said.

"Maybe it did...after all she 'does' look pretty tasty..." Negi was surprised by Konoka's words again.

"It's not a man eating monster..." Kakizaki sweat dropped. "...they say it's a 'blood sucking' vampire!"

"You people..." Asuna spoke. "...there is no way that rumor is true! Stop discussing stupid things and line up!"

"Even though you say that...you're a bit afraid too, right Asuna." Sakurako responded. Asuna looked at the blackboard and saw the drawing that Konoka made and sweat dropped.

"There is no way something like that can exist in Japan!" Shouted, pointing at the monster drawing on the board. Then a thought struck her. 'Wait a minute...that pervert...' Negi sneezed. '...is a mage isn't he? Then could it be that something like a vampire exist too...'

"That's right, Kagurazaka Asuna." Both Negi and the others made noises in surprise at the surprise voice coming from their classmate Evangeline McDowell. "They say that the vampire in the rumors loves energetic, cheerful girls like you. You should be careful." She ended and turned around. Negi eyed the door as the others began talking again after Eva stopped speaking.

"Sensei!" Negi looked away and saw Ako running toward her. "We've got a problem! Makie is...Makie is..." Negi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Take me to Makie-san." Negi told her and she nodded. The others heard Ako shouting and stormed out of the classroom disregarding the fact that they were in their bras and panties. Negi looked behind him out of curiosity and his face became extremely red and felt a nose bleed coming.

"What's going on? What happened to Makie?" Asuna shouted. Negi put a hand to his nose and turned around, hoping they didn't see the slight blood that dripped from his nose.

"A-Anyway...you girls should get dressed...I'll go ahead first..." He said through his hand and ran toward the infirmary. The girls blinked at their sensei and then looked down to see they had no clothes on except for their underwear. Most screamed from embarrassment and Asuna shut the door for the girls to get dressed.

* * *

When Negi arrived in the infirmary, he saw Shizuna looking down at Makie with a worried expression on her face. As soon as Negi step foot in the infirmary, he felt the strong presence of magic in the room and frowned. 'This is...' Negi made a noise in surprise and continued walking toward the bed. Shizuna saw Negi walking toward the bed and frowned as well.

"Negi-sensei..."

"Shizuna-san...what happened to Makie-san?" He asked.

"We don't know exactly...but it seems we found her sleeping in Sakura Lane." She told him and the rumors resurfaced in his head. His thoughts then went to the letter and photo he received from the Principal. He lifted his hand and drew it closer to Makie and the magic he felt earlier, was stronger the closer his hand got to Makie.

'I see...there is no doubt about it...' He thought as his students entered the infirmary.

"Is Makie-chan alright?" Asuna quickly fired the question as Shizuna answered.

"She is just fine, Kagurazaka-san." Asuna and the others let out sighs of relief.

"Well, it doesn't seem like its a big deal after all." Fuka chuckled.

"I wonder if she drank too much amasake..." Sakurako said.

"Well, it was hot, so maybe she collapsed from the cold while she was jogging." Konoka suggested her opinion. Negi frowned and looked down at his hand.

'Strange...why do I feel such powerful magic when something like this shouldn't be this powerful.' It confused Negi. He found it strange that when he entered the infirmary, the magic presence was strong, when he knew something as powerful as a vampire would try to hide it's presence. 'Could it be...that she is trying to lure me out? But why?'

"Negi-kun..." Konoka called out to him, but he didn't respond.

"Oi, Pervert!"

"Would you stop calling me that?" He shouted at Asuna as the others made noises in surprise at his outburst. Negi slightly blushed from embarrassment and then cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"Is something wrong? You looked like you were thinking really hard about something." Konoka asked.

"Oh...it's nothing. I'm pretty sure Makie-san was just tired and accidentally fell asleep. I should get going now. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow." He told them and started leaving the room, his hands in his pockets. Konoka frowned slightly while watching her new fiancee leave.

* * *

When Negi entered the hallway, he narrowed his eyes and stared at the end of the hallway while walking toward his destination. When he got to his destination, he opened the door and saw the man he wanted to talk to at the end of the room, looking through some papers on his desk. The man raised his head at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah! Negi-kun. How may I help you?"

"I want to talk to you about this letter you asked Konoka-san to give to me." He answered, reaching inside his suit and took out the envelope.

"Oh..." He spoke as his attitude changed. "I assume you read it."

"Hai..." Negi answered. "Is it true?"

"Yes..."

"I see...so she is persuading me to come after her."

"What do you mean, Negi-kun?"

"One of my students, was attacked by her early this morning. When I entered the infirmary, I sensed the presence of her magic and then when I got closer to Makie-san...it got more powerful."

"That's strange...usually she would never do that..."

"That's why I find it weird...oh and what do you mean by 'usually'?"

"Oh..hehe...well...let's just say this isn't the first time she tried something like this...hehe..."

"You mean she did this to other students before Makie-san and the others..."

"Sort of..."

"That's a little irresponsible...don't you think?"

"I know...but I can't control what she does because of the circumstance surrounding her."

"Yeah..." Negi lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. 'Otou-san...'

"So...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what she wants. I'll meet her and stop her from doing this anymore."

"You're not going to..."

"Don't worry, I won't do that. But...I won't let my students get harmed anymore...that is my duty as a teacher!" Negi said proudly.

"Good...now then, I won't waste any more of your time...please be safe."

"Hai!" Negi bowed and then left.

"That young men is truly something...we made the right choice...right?" Konoemon said to himself as he returned to his papers. The battle between Negi and the 'Vampire' will begin tonight.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, here you guys go! I hope you like this chapter! Happy 2012!


	16. Evangeline

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Evangeline**

The room was silent. The only person inside the room was Negi as he read a book on his small table. 'Hmm...lets see...' He thought as he read the contents inside the book thoroughly. 'Wait a minute...' He paused when he saw something that surprised him. '...THEY ACTUALLY SELL PANTIES IN VENDING MACHINES?' His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he picked up the tourist guide to Japan and took a closer look to make sure he didn't misread the text. 'Japan is sure a strange country...'

"Hey aniki!" Negi jumped and screamed in surprise as he quickly closed the book and turned around to look at Chamo.

"Chamo-kun! W-What's up?" He stuttered in shock at his ermine friend. Chamo raised his eyebrow at his weird behaviour.

"What's that book your holding there, aniki?" He asked curiously.

"Huh...it's nothing that would interest you Chamo-kun...hehe..." Negi replied chuckling as he hid the book behind him. However, Chamo got a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh I get it aniki..."

"W-What?"

"Hehe...come one, we're both guys here...it's okay if you're interested in that stuff already..."

"Chamo-kun!"

"What...I mean it was bound to happen one of these days."

"It's not what you think it is!" Negi shouted in frustration. "See! It's only a tour guide to Japan!"

"So why were you hiding it?"

"It's because...I felt embarrassed..."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not!"

"Whatever...anyway I wanted to ask you something.

"What?"

"Who's panties do you like better? Konoka-chans or Asuna-chans?" Negi felt a nose bleed come to him as he closed his eyes and waved his arms in front of him.

"What are you doing? Put those back!" Negi shouted.

"Come on, it's only us guys here at the moment."

"Just put them back, damn it!" Negi shouted and turned around to avoid him.

"Party pooper..."

"Sorry for being an English Gentleman..." Negi muttered, his face still red. He looked out the window and saw the night sky. However, he also felt this strange magic energy nearby and he frowned. He stood up and went to grab his staff. Chamo saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, aniki?" He asked.

"Something feels strange so I'm gonna go check it out." He told him.

"Then let me go too." Negi nodded his head and Chamo ran up his arm and rested on his shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

"Well, I'm heading home first, Nodoka!" Haruna told her shy friend as they waved goodbye to each. Asuna, along with Konoka looked back at her and frowned in worry.

"I wonder if she is going to be alright." Asuna said.

"I'm sure she will be fine. After all you were the one who said that vampires didn't exist." Her best friend replied.

"Well yeah...but I've been thinking...since Negi is a mage...maybe there are such things as vampires." She told Konoka.

"Yeah that would make some sense...I don't know...maybe we she go with Nodoka just in case." Konoka replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." They both nodded and then ran after Nodoka to catch up with her.

Nodoka hummed a little tune as she walked toward her destination with a small smile on her face. She suddenly stopped when she realized where she was. "S-Sakura Lane..." She frowned in worry as the conversation between her classmates from before resurfaced in her head. She felt scared at the thought of a vampire, but she knew she had to stop being scared. She pumped her fist as she mustered up the courage to continue walking down Sakura Lane. "I'm not scared..." She felt a strong breeze blow by her. 'Ah...the wind is sure strong...I better hurry...I'm not scared...I'm not scared...I'm not scared...' She then heard some rustling behind her and she jumped in fear. She stopped and turned around. "W-Who's there?"

Nodoka didn't see anything at first, but a dark mysterious figure suddenly appeared and looked down at her. Nodoka wanted to scream in fear, but she couldn't move any part of her body. "Seat Number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka, isn't it?" The dark figure spoke and then chuckled. "Sorry, but...I'll be taking your blood now." Nodoka screamed in fear as the figure descended down toward her.

"Hold it right there!" The dark figure's eyes widened when it saw Negi appear in front of Nodoka and used his staff to block the attack. The figure grunted a bit as her attack wasn't piercing through his defense magic. So, she backed off and returned to her spot on top of the street lamp and then smirked. Negi glared at the figure. "How dare you try to hurt one of my students?" He shouted. "Nodoka-san...are you oka-AAHHHH!" He shouted in shock as Nodoka fainted and fell on the ground. "Nodoka-san!"

"Should you really be worried about her, Negi-sensei?" Negi's eyes widened at the familiar voice and looked at the figure.

"This voice...you can't be..." The clouds that were in front of the moon moved and allowed the moonlight to shine down at the figure. Negi's eyes widened a bit as the figure was none other than Evangeline. "No way...you're..."

"That's right, Negi-sensei...the name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell." She introduced herself.

"So...you're the vampire that the girls have been talking about." Eva giggled in response.

"Of course...although I have to admit I did find it amusing to see how those petty girls viewed me as." She giggled. "Although, I am impressed with your ability, brat. You really are his son."

"Ah! You know my father?" Negi asked in shock.

"You can say that..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do I really need a reason? After all, a vampire does need blood to survive you know."

"But you're really a mage, aren't you?"

"Maybe...but it doesn't matter, after all you will be mine soon enough." She smirked and tossed two vials at him. "Freeze Lance!"

'Crap!' Negi ran over to Nodoka and lifted her into his arms before kicking his feet at the two vials, using his magic to create a barrier. He was able to block the attack, but the shock caused a violent wind to interrupt and shredded Nodoka's clothes, leaving only half of her clothing still on her. "That was close...Nodoka-san..are you ok-AAAHHHH!" He screamed in shock as Nodoka was almost naked, right in his arms. Chamo came out of Negi's clothing and looked down at Nodoka. He then gave him a perverted smirk.

"To think you would go this far..."

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Negi screamed at him.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Negi froze in horror as he turned his head to the fiery red head Asuna and Konoka looking at him, with red faces and eyes widened.

"T-This isn't what it looks like..." He told them.

"To be honest...I'm not surprised by this..." Asuna replied, clutching her fist.

"Negi-kun...why is she...?"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Negi shouted back.

"Haha...isn't this amusing. Now we have two other classmates here." All four turned their heads to look at Evangeline as she smirked at them.

"Huh? Isn't that..." Before Asuna could finish, Negi stood in front of them, blocking their view of Evangeline. He then turned his head toward them.

"Asuna-san...Konoka-san...I'm leaving Nodoka-san with you...so go on home before me." He told them and then rushed forward.

"Ah! Negi-kun!" He heard Konoka call after him, but he didn't stop. Evangeline smirked at him before taking flight and flying away. Negi quickly hopped onto his staff and flew after her.

'She can fly without a broom or a staff...she really is impressive...but something seems off...for someone like her, I feel very weak magic energy coming from her...why is that?' Negi wondered as he never let his eyes off Evangeline, just in case she does something. "Hold it, Evangeline-san! Whya re you doing this? As your teacher, I cannot allow you to do this!"

"Hahaha...I hear you are looking for you father, aren't you sensei?"

"So...you do know about my father..." Negi raised his hand and started chanting a spell. Evangeline was surprised when he suddenly summoned several copies of himself behind him.

'Multiple bodies...? No...these are summoned elementals...'

"Catch her!" He ordered his summoned elementals as they charged at her.

'Impressive...to be able to summon 8 air elementals at the same time is sure a hard feat to do...' She smirked and then threw magic potions at his elementals.

'There she does it again...I see her magic power is weak...I should use this to my advantage.' He thought and increased his speed, dodging any blasts coming from the potions hitting one of the elementals. He then appeared in front of her and raised his arm. "Got you! Kazehana Disarm! France Excalmatio!" The spell shredded the cloak she wore and left her only in her white colored night gown. He blushed at this and when they landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings, he did his best to avoid looking at her.

"Not bad, sensei...it's your victory..." She told him.

"This is my victory Evangeline-san...so now tell me...why are you doing this and what do you know about my father?" He asked as she smirked.

"Do you really think you have won?" She told him and Negi raised an eyebrow. He sensed someone else was nearby and moved his eyes to search for this new presence. He didn't have to look long as another figure dropped onto the roof behind Evangeline. "Well then, how about you try some of that magic you use now?"

'Who is that? Is it her accomplice? Whatever, I'll just defeat both of them.' He pulled his arm back and then moved it to the front. "Rasuteru Masukiru! Eleven Spirits of the Wind! Become a seal and blind my enemy!"

"Hmph." Eva scoffed as her accomplice charged at Negi and then flicked Negi's forehead. His eyes widened in shock by the surprising attack. He looked at her accomplice and he immediately recognized her as another one of his students.

"Hey! You're..."

"Let me introduce 'my partner' to you...3-A seat Number 10, Minisuteru Magi Karakuri Chachamaru."

"Chachamaru-san is your partner?" Negi shouted in shock. 'Dang it...I don't even have a partner...' He blushed at the ritual he had to perform to get a partner.

"You seem flustered...does that mean we won?" Eva chuckled.

"No! I cannot lose! Just give yourself up before I have to go serious on you girls!" Negi warned them, but was flicked in the forehead again by Chachamaru. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"This is pretty pathetic, sensei." Eva chuckled and smirked. "I thought you would be handle us."

"Shut up! I just never planned on my students being the ones I would have to fight." He told them, gritting his teeth. "I really don't want to face my students, but I guess you leave me no choice." He closed his eyes and then slammed his staff down onto the roof. He then clasped his hands and started chanting a spell.

"I don't know what you are planning, but we won't let you complete that spell. Chachamaru!" Chachamaru nodded her head and quickly charged at her sensei. At that moment, Negi opened his eyes and then pointed his hands at them. Chachamaru appeared out of nowhere and threw a punch at Negi, but she felt herself punching a magic barrier. Her eyes widened when she couldn't move. Eva noticed this and glared at Negi. "What did you just do?"

"I stopped her movements by sending shocks of electricity through her body." He answered.

"Wait a minute...you know that she is a..."

"Yes I do...however, that fact that she is a robot doesn't mean anything. If electricity is sent into someone's body, they will get paralyzed." He told her. "Now that she is, it means she won't attack me for a while, leaving this fight just between me and you now."

"Very clever...as expected as someone who is his son."

"You seem to hold a grudge against my father. Exactly what did he do?"

"That idiot...he sealed my power to the extent that is barely there all because he defeated me in a fight. He made me stuck in this little girl's body and staying in this carefree Japanese School for the past 15 years!"

"Well...you seem to be a pretty bad person so I guess what he did was right..." Negi crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea how miserable I have been?" She growled at him.

"That's still no excuse for what you are doing!"

"You brat..." He watched Eva carefully but he noticed that her eyes trailed to something else. He then heard a voice.

"Negi-kun!" Negi's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Asuna and Konoka make their way onto the roof.

"W-What are you girls doing here?" He asked in shock.

"We thought it was weird as to why you were acting strange so we decided to see what you were up to." Asuna said and then looked to see Chachamaru and a night gown wearing Evangeline. "But it looks like you were doing nothing but perverted things."

"That's not what it looks like!" He yelled. "What about Nodoka-san?"

"Takahata-sensei said that he would take care of her. He said she'll be fine" Konoka answered.

"I see..." Negi sighed in relief. 'Wait a minute...did he tell the girls to come look for me? What is he thinking?'

"It seems we will have to fight another day..." Evangeline suddenly told him as she walked over to Chachamaru and placed a hand on her shoulder. It caused the spell Negi put on her to disappear.

'W-What? How did she disarm my spell?' Negi wondered.

"Very soon, the time for our real battle will come...you better be prepared to protect someone you really care about, Sensei." She smirked and then hopped onto Chachamaru's shoulder. Before any of them knew, they flew away.

"Negi-kun...what's going on?" Konoka asked, confused by everything that just happened.

"I'm not sure...Konoka-san...but we should head back." He told them and they nodded.

"Fine...but you better tell us about those two when we get there." Asuna added and Negi nodded.

"That's fair."

* * *

When they returned to the dorm room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Negi began sweating bullets as Chamo forgot to put away the two girl's panties. Both of them had red faces as they looked at Negi.

"It's not what it looks like..."

"YOU PERVERT!"

"OWWWWW!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: ** Sorry for not updating in a while, but everything has been so busy, especially with my other stories. I will try to update this story as much as I do with the others. So until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
